Mi Biografía Sexual
by MichiAt
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. ItachixTodos TodosxItachi. Uchiha Itachi narra toda su vida sexual y sus romances.
1. Chapter 1  Traición  Madara x Itachi

**Notas de la autora:**

&.Este es un fanfiction del género yaoi hentai. Esto es, relaciones amorosas hombre-hombre con escenas de sexo explícito. También hay shota lemon, esto es relaciones amorosas con niños (No malentiendan, era necesario xD). Y por último, relaciones incestuosas hermano-hermano y padre-hermano.

&. Hidan tendrá más tiempo que Itachi en Akatsuki. Esto es por el bien del lemon xD

&. El Pein al que me referiré será el Pein lindo que todos conocemos, de cabello naranja y piercings hasta en… bueno, ya sabrán xD No existirá Nagato.

&. La longitud de los capítulos varían mucho. Pero todos tienen su buena dosis de lemon.

**Capítulo I: Traición {MadaraxItachi}**

Maldije mi vida. Parecía que con cada paso que daba, los fantasmas de mis recientes víctimas me devolvían su propia muerte. Asesiné a mis amigos, a mis familiares, a mis padres. No pude hacer lo mismo contigo, Sasuke, hermanito. Discúlpame por dejarte solo, pero ahora, ambos tendremos el mismo destino. Ojalá algún día entiendas por qué lo hice, porqué te lastimé, por qué te besé y despojé de tu cuerpo de todo rastro de virginidad presente de esa manera tan brusca, por qué corrompí tu inocencia… Y si ese momento llega, espero que puedas perdonarme, porque era la única forma de proteger a lo que más amo… a ti.

Seco mis lágrimas rápidamente. No sería conveniente que él me viera así, aunque sé que mis ojos siguen rojos y no precisamente por el sharingan. Sé lo que ocurrirá en un futuro lejano, cuando Sasuke haya madurado, pero el destino próximo me es incierto. Tengo que sobrevivir, pero no sé si mi vida será más miserable aunque ahora eso me parece algo imposible. Todo este plan ya me parecía una pesadilla, y por fin encuentro a uno de los seres que me obligó a cometer semejantes actos.

- _¿Cómo resultó todo, Itachi?_

Madara Uchiha.

- _Unas pocas lágrimas valen la pena si nuestro plan se ejecuta exitosamente, Itachi. Sé que no debió haber sido fácil para ti, por eso era mejor que mataras a Shisui primero._

Otras dos lágrimas se me escurrieron, sin desearlo. Si ya sabía de los golpes de estado que Madara hubiese planeado anteriormente y que me hacía pensar que no tenía alma, ahora creo que lo más probable es que se trate de algún tipo de antiguo demonio. Porque sólo así habría sido capaz de pensar en tal derrame de sangre… de su propia sangre.

- _Está bien, Itachi_ – Me tomó por una de las muñecas – _Es mejor que descanses, en una semana conocerás a tu nuevo equipo._

Aunque tratara de concentrarme en lo que él decía, mi mente sólo estaba repasando una y otra vez todas esas escenas de mi pequeño hermano llorando y gritando de desesperación. Para ambos las cosas serían mucho más difíciles de ahora en adelante, y ya no tendríamos a nadie en quién confiar. Ahora conoceremos realmente el significado de la soledad y la desconfianza, ¿y qué mejor forma para mí que comenzar en esta carreta frente a la mente que diseñó la forma de que yo mismo matara a todas las personas que había conocido?

Pasamos una semana completa viajando en esa carreta, no había conseguido dormir bien y sólo encontraba sabores amargos en la comida. Madara siempre me hablaba y fueron varias las ocasiones en las que se molestaba por mi falta de atención hacia sus palabras. Ya casi terminaba aquella semana, hicimos una última parada para que un informante le pusiera al tanto de la situación. Yo prefería seguir hundido en mi miseria dentro de la carreta a bajar a escuchar aquello, pero al cabo de un rato fui sacado de mi ensimismamiento al sentir un filo cortando mi brazo izquierdo.

- _¡¿Me estás escuchando?_ - Era Madara de nuevo y por alguna razón estaba molesto. Me hizo un corte largo y profundo con una daga, pero nada serio - _¡¿Te parece correcto no obedecer mis órdenes al pie de la letra, Itachi? ¡Quería muertos a todos los Uchiha, ¿me oíste? ¡A TODOS!_

- _No dejaré que nada malo le pase a Sasuke_ – Le susurré en un tono perfectamente audible. Yo estaba débil por no comer y descansar correctamente, y no pretendía esforzarme en dar explicaciones.

- _¿Qué no dejarás que nada malo le pase? _– Carcajeó un par de veces – _Lo dejaste sin familia, sin amigos. Le mostraste la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez. Lo traicionaste y lo mandaste al hospital, ¿Y aún así tienes el coraje de decir que no dejarás que nada malo le pase? Deberías comenzar a preocuparte más por ti mismo y no por las cosas que no puedes hacer. Estoy muy molesto, Uchiha Itachi… Pero… Por fortuna para ti, sé de qué forma me sentiré mejor… Algo en lo que he pensado desde el primer momento en que te vi…_

Estaba concentrando viendo la sangre de mi brazo fluir, no entendí sus últimas palabras hasta que me arrojó en el piso dejándome boca arriba, y comenzó a subir mi camisa, tocando con insistencia cada rincón de mi pecho.

- _También supe de lo que le hiciste después a tu hermanito… ¡Qué pervertido eres, Itachi! Pero no eres el único así en la familia… Porque lo primero que pensé al conocerte fue en lo delicioso que sería follarte bien duro el culo_.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Entendí que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que sería más miserable de ahora en adelante. ¿Es así como tú te sentiste, Sasuke? Quiero creer que no… porque aquel día, todo lo que hice fue demostrarte mis sentimientos. Sentí una mordida de Madara en una de mis tetillas, comprendí que estaba tan débil que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me sacó la armadura anbu y la camisa que cargaba debajo. Supe en ese momento que no sólo la penetración sería lo "duro". Cuando quise lanzar un gemido de dolor, se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro y me besó. Mordió mis labios y paseó su lengua a su antojo por cada rincón de mi boca, y después de haberla conocido por completo, bajó una de sus manos a mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla bruscamente por encima de la tela, luego me sacó el pantalón y la ropa interior. De no saber que debía mantenerme con vida, hubiese tomado la daga con la que me había cortado y me hubiese suicidado.

- _Tranquilo, Itachi. Tenía razón… Será delicioso… Tienes un buen cuerpo. Sasuke debió haber gozado en grande contigo._

Maldije su boca. No tenía el derecho a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano. Tampoco de pensar esas cosas sobre él. Todo había sido diferente… Sasuke no dejó de llorar, ni tampoco de abrazarme y verme a los ojos. Sasuke…

- _Sasuke…_

No pude dejar de susurrar su nombre, y eso molestó más a Madara, que de un solo golpe y sin previo aviso, separó mis piernas y se introdujo de lleno en mí. Nunca olvidaré ese dolor, ni tampoco el que me produjo cada una de sus embestidas. Grité, y eso le produjo placer. Lloré, y eso le produjo placer. Me masturbó y terminé, y eso le produjo una satisfacción tan grande que él también lo hizo dentro de mí, haciendo que su semen se mezclara con la sangre que él mismo había hecho brotar de mi interior, dándome la certeza de que no sólo mi brazo estaba sangrando, concentrándome en lo único que sentí, dolor.

Sin darme un descanso o dejar que mi respiración se calmara, me alzó halándome del cabello para levantarme lo necesario para que pudiese voltearme y caer casi acostado boca abajo, con la parte trasera de mi cuerpo ligeramente alzada a causa de mis rodillas flexionadas y la barbilla en contacto con el suelo. Pensé que haría lo mismo, pero no fue así. Terminó de quitarse el pantalón y sus prendas íntimas, y me percaté de mi completa desnudez. Abrió sus piernas de manera que mi rostro quedó a la altura de su miembro. Soltó un repugnante gemido de placer al pasar su punta aún húmeda de semen sobre la marca de mi ojera derecha, y sonrió detestablemente al hacer lo mismo con la izquierda. El maldito me hizo abrir la boca y me ordenaba lamer, chupar, besar… Debía obedecer o me mataría, y necesitaba seguir con vida, por Sasuke. Aunque lo que realmente necesitaba era vomitar, y casi lo consigo cuando eyaculó y me obligó a tragarme su esperma. Luego se masturbó un poco hasta acabar en mi rostro. Maldito.

Madara siguió conduciendo. Durante el resto del día, seguí acostado en la carreta sin mover un solo músculo. Cuando lo intentaba, seguía sintiendo el dolor de la penetración y también el semen fluyendo, de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo, en mi interior con el movimiento del vehículo. Ahora si estaba lo suficientemente cansado, y caí en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2  Bienvenido  Pein x Itachi

**Capítulo II: Bienvenido {PeinxItachi}**

Cuando desperté, noté que ya era de día. Ya los dolores en las zonas bajas de mi cuerpo se habían calmado lo suficiente y la sangre de mi brazo se había detenido. La carreta se detuvo y Madara llegó hasta mí, indicándome que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Bajamos del vehículo, y me encontré en un lugar extraño, era futurista pero antiguo a la vez. Allí me encontraría con mi nuevo líder. Madara me llevó caminando a través de las calles e iba detallando con cuidado el ambiente. Había muchas tuberías expuestas y los edificios eran del color de la tierra.

No había visto a ninguna persona, pero de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con algo que parecía humanoide, aunque estaban demasiado deformes, algunos parecían tener brazos que salían hasta del pecho, otros ni siquiera tenían cabeza, y algunos caminaban saltando en una sola pierna. Hubo una de esas cosas que sólo era un brazo unido a una pierna. No eran zombis, pero tenían una técnica ninja que los hacía moverse y cumplir órdenes. Aparte de esos engendros, sólo se escuchaba los golpes del viento contra las paredes, y más allá los truenos hacían presencia alarmándonos de una tormenta próxima. Por fin entramos a uno de los edificios y subimos unos cuantos pisos.

- _Pein… - Le escuché llamar._

- _¿Él es Uchiha Itachi?_

No había visto a ninguno de los dos, ni a Madara, ni a Pein. El suelo me resultaba el mejor lugar para enfocar mi vista, quizá porque me sentía a su nivel, o inferior a él. Y desde el día de ayer, cuando Madara reclamó mi cuerpo, no he dejado de pensar en Sasuke. ¿Se habrá sentido igual que yo en ese momento o habrá sido peor? De todas formas él desconocía la razón por la que lo hice. Una mano levantando mi rostro por el mentón me sacó de mis pensamientos y por fin vi el rostro de quien seguramente sería mi nuevo líder. Su cabello era naranja, corto y alborotado, y tenía perforaciones a lo largo de la nariz. Sus ojos eran extraños, tenían aros negros concéntricos. No me infundía ningún tipo de confianza, pero ese tipo de cosas ya no me importa.

- _Te lo encargo, Pein_ – Madara comenzó a retirarse – _Ya nos veremos luego, Itachi_ – Y con esas palabras terminó de salir de aquel lugar.

- _Te ves cansado, Uchiha. Ven_ – Su mano dejó mi mentón para llegar hasta mi hombro y llevarme caminando a un lugar diferente.

Percibí que no dejó de mirarme con detalle a lo largo del trayecto, en el cual me condujo a una gran habitación. A diferencia de la apariencia externa del edificio, el interior era elegante, amplio y limpio. Aún tomándome del hombro me llevó hasta una larga mesa llena de comida, fue entonces que me soltó y se sentó, invitándome a hacer lo mismo en un gesto con su mano. Era mejor obedecer y comer, pero no por eso dejé de maldecir mentalmente al infeliz de Madara cuando tuve que sentarme.

- _Siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras, Uchiha Itachi._

La comida estaba deliciosa. Pein me acompañó con sólo algunas frutas mientras yo por poco me como la mesa. Me volvió parte del alma cuando terminé aquel festín. Podía pensar con un poco más de claridad, y pude ver que ya estaba atardeciendo. Espero que todos los días se pasen así de rápido, para que crezcas pronto, Sasuke, y acabes con todo esto.

- _Itachi_ – Me llamó, y volteé a verlo - _¿Puedo llamarte así, verdad?_ – Alcé los hombros en un gesto con el cual le di a entender que no me importaba – _Bien… Mañana conocerás a tu compañero de equipo y se te asignará tu primera misión con él._

Ya con parte de mis energías repuestas, lo menos que me importaba eran las misiones. Había asesinado a casi todos mis seres queridos, por lo que ya prácticamente podría hacer de todo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Y además, probablemente me enviarían lejos de Konoha, lo cual pensaba que me haría bien. Pein se levantó y camino hacia el centro de la estancia, justo donde el nivel del suelo era más alto. Me llamó y obedecí una vez más. Me mostró un jacuzzi.

- _Imagino que debes querer darte un baño. Aún tienes la ropa llena de sangre._

No respondí, y fue él quien comenzó a quitarse la ropa en frente de mí y entró pausadamente al agua. Tampoco hice ningún otro movimiento, ya sabía qué era lo que pretendía y si quería follarse a alguien más le valía que se buscara a otro. Vine a trabajar como ninja, no como una puta. Además, ¿para qué hacer alusión a la cogida que el sucio de Madara me propinó apenas ayer? Cuando me giré para retirarme, rápidamente Pein me alcanzó y me inmovilizó abrazándome por la espalda. No me defendí, ni ataqué. Sólo espere, era lo que debía hacer en esta circunstancia, estando atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Me apretó con algo más de fuerza y lazó una pequeña risita a mi oído, haciendo que su respiración chocara con mi cuello.

- _Ya veo… Necesitas ayuda._

Aprovechando la posición de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tomó los bordes de mi camisa de malla y la subió con exhaustiva lentitud, sin querer disimular que lo hacía para recorrer mi pecho con sus manos. No me quedó otra opción que levantar los brazos dócilmente después de repetirme mentalmente que lo hacía por Sasuke, y que si quería ver a Sasuke de nuevo y entregarle mis ojos, tendría que soportarlo todo, incluso que el maldito bastardo de mi jefe se haga de mi cuerpo cuando lo desee. Es por Sasuke, es por Sasuke, recuérdalo, Itachi. Mientras tanto, Pein ya estaba bajando mis pantalones, y caí en cuenta de ello cuando lo sentí acariciando con empeño mi ingle. Cuando mi ropa interior terminó de caer en el suelo, se percató de que esa prenda también tenía rastros de sangre.

- _Veo que Madara sacó provecho de tenerte un rato_ – Contempló un poco más los restos de sangre entre mis piernas – _Descuida, Itachi. Yo seré mucho más gentil._

Intentando afianzar sus palabras, comenzó a besarme el hombro, siguiendo camino por la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello, donde también comenzó a lamer y succionar. Intentando involuntariamente cerrarme, alcé la mirada, pero ni siquiera pensar en el abstracto diseño del techo de la habitación me ayudó a ocupar mi mente en algo. Estaba completamente en blanco. Hizo una pausa para observar su trabajo sobre mi piel, entonces fue que notó más debajo de mi pecho el de Madara, cosa que creo que lo molestó, porque reanudó su labor con algo más de desesperación y fuerza. Luego se enfocó en mi oído, por donde paseó su lengua y mordió sensualmente el lóbulo, para luego pasar de una sola lamida a mis labios. Cerré los ojos mientras abría la boca, necesitaba hacerme a la imagen mental de Sasuke, su inocente y angelical rostro sería mi arma para poder soportar todo lo que vendría. Pein se tomaba su tiempo y era cuidadosos con los detalles, no se molestaba en ocultar su experiencia, y sus manos no se cansaban de demostrarlo mientras su lengua sabía a dónde y cómo ir, casi siempre encontrándose con la mía.

- _Y yo que creía que un ratón te había comido la lengua… Espero que no te moleste si te la come un Pein._

La mirada que puso al pronunciar aquellas palabras era digna de desconfianza, pero no iba a mostrarme intimidado, desde hace mucho tiempo que mi rostro no sabe lo que son las facciones.

- _Ahora veamos si tienes voz._

Me llevó adentro del jacuzzi, me recosté de una de las orillas y él me abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas. Me besó nuevamente, por un momento dudé acerca de entregarme a aquel beso o sólo actuar y mantenerme atento como lo hice hasta ahora, pero me decidí por lo segundo, aunque no por eso dejé de disfrutar de semejante y expertas caricias. Tan diferente a los melancólicos y dolorosos besos que le propiné a Sasuke, y tan lejano a los asfixiantes besos de Madara. Pein no se separaba para respirar, sino que era tan calmado que mantenía una suave y delicada respiración que me hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, lo cual me pareció especial, por muy poca experiencia que haya tenido con los besos.

- _¡Aghh!_

Gemí al sentir la mano de Pein acariciando el contorno de mi miembro, puse mi mano izquierda sobre su pecho como queriendo separarlo y la derecha sostenía el brazo en movimiento del pelinaranja, aunque no tenía intenciones ni de detenerlo ni de alejarlo, ya que sentía la necesidad de que continuara, y él parecía dispuesto a satisfacerla… y a otras más.

- _Sí tienes voz… Y una muy sexy_ – Lamió mis labios para besarme de nuevo – _Es estimulante que un gemido sea lo primero que escuche salir de esos apetecibles labios._

Y no podíamos dejar de hacerlo: él masturbándome y yo intentando controlar mis gemidos. Recorriendo toda mi longitud, usando un dedo, apretando… Tomó la mano que continuaba en su pecho y la alzó, lamiendo desde la mitad del brazo hasta la palma, donde depositó un beso sin dejar de verme a los ojos, dejando que mi imaginación fuera más allá. Mientras tanto seguía rozando mi entrepierna aumentando la velocidad, la fuerza y la presión.

Intenté no gritar cuando sentí el clímax y mi semen fluyó a través del agua. Miré a Pein expectativo de lo que ahora fuera pasar.

- _¿Tan pronto acabaste, Itachi? Eres muy sensible. Te amo._

A pesar de que lo último había sonado completamente apasionado, no iba a creerle. Su sola presencia ante mí me hacía desconfiar. Su mano derecha abandonó mi muñeca, me acarició la mejilla izquierda y me besó de nuevo en la boca, un beso igual de profundo que los anteriores.

- _Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo._

No sonó como una orden y tampoco me forzó, pero de todos modos me dejé llevar a través de unas exóticas cortinas hacia una habitación adyacente con una amplia y confortable cama. Sentí un ligero hormigueo en las piernas producido por el reciente orgasmo. Pein me llevó a la cama acostándose sobre mí, besándome de nuevo, acariciando el resto de mi cuerpo, con el que ya comenzaba a familiarizarse. Bajó besando con cierta rapidez por mi pecho, deteniéndose en mis pezones, besándolos, chupándolos, lamiéndolos, y mordiendo con suavidad, muy diferente a la brusquedad de Madara. Siguió bajando y entendí a dónde quería llegar. En el acto intenté levantarme, pero me sujetó las muñecas y no pude moverme mucho más. Cuando su rostro estuvo frente a mi miembro me tensé expectante. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Apenas recordaba lo que pasé ayer en manos del canalla fundador de mi clan y sentía náuseas. No creía que Pein tuviera las agallas suficientes de poder hacer eso con un desconocido… Pero me equivoqué. Lamió la punta de mi pene poniendo un rostro demasiado provocativo. Siguió por un rato sólo en la punta, haciéndome mover la pelvis intentando entrar más en su boca, hasta que cubrió toda mi longitud con su humedad. Poco tiempo más y ya me estaba aguantando las fuertes ganas de correrme.

- _P-Pein…_

Me volvió a ver con esa mirada excitante, sacándose mi pene de la boca poco a poco, a medida que también aumentaba la presión de su chupada y lamía la punta de nuevo. Agradecí por no cometer la atrocidad de venirme en su boca. Él acercó su rostro de nuevo al mío.

- _Itachi… Mi nombre saliendo de tu boca… Con ese tono…_

Me quedé estático al analizar lo que había hecho. Pein estaba atento a todo lo que yo hacía. De nuevo tenía intenciones de besarme, pero me aparté. No podía aceptar la idea de que me besara después de hacerme… lo que me estaba haciendo. Sonrió y regresó su cara a mi entrepierna, pese a mi temor.

- _No te preocupes por eso, Itachi. Es justo lo que quiero._

De alguna manera él sabía que no quería venirme en su boca, pero aunque no hubiese querido, tuve que hacerlo porque ya no podía aguantarme más. Sus juegos en su boca eran algo que me enloqueció, cegándome por unos instantes de placer recostando mi cuerpo de la cama. Más no contaba que Pein no tenía pensado que todo terminaría allí.

Sentí que me besó, pero había un sabor diferente. Me tomó un segundo recordar dónde había estado la boca de Pein hace unos momentos. Se había guardado en la boca el semen que me hizo soltar para dármelo a probar. Intenté alejarlo poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho, pero me tomó de las muñecas, extendiendo mis brazos de lado a lado y aprovechando la oportunidad para recostar su cuerpo sobre el mío. Tragué sin desearlo, una dosis de mi propia esperma y a Pein le pasó lo mismo. Pero después se la tragó toda.

- _Tranquilo, Itachi. Es sólo tu pasión. Es la representación de lo bien que te sentiste mientras te amaba._

¿Amor? Ni siquiera me conoce. No me gustaba el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando porque ya era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba. Eso me molestaba.

- _A mí sí me gusta cómo sabe el producto de tu eyaculación. Podría estártela chupando toda la noche._

Rió. ¿Toda la noche? Era mucho tiempo. Y ya me sentía exhausto. Estuvo acariciándome el pecho haciéndome unas ligeras cosquillas a los costados. Subió hasta mi rostro para besarlo y jugar con mi cabello. Se acomodó entre mis piernas haciendo rozar nuestras intimidades, cosa que me hizo jadear y gemir, sentía como ambos miembros estaban comenzando a endurecerse, el mío por tercera vez, y el de Pein apenas despertaba. Pude haber pensado que tenía problemas de disfunción eréctil, pero era yo quien debido a su falta de experiencia era demasiado vulnerable a ese tipo de caricias. Me besó y lamió el cuello y por alguna razón giré la cabeza para que tuviera más espacio para tocar, no sé si por placer o porque podría estarme volviendo una dócil mascota, sea como sea, él sabía por qué, ya que me soltó las manos conociendo que yo no podría intentar resistirme, también sentí que una de las suyas entró bajo de una de las almohadas y estuvo un rato allí como buscando algo, para luego dirigirse a mi entrada, cerré los ojos. Tenía los dedos impregnados con un líquido frío, pero que se ponía rápidamente caliente. Shisui una vez me había hablado de ese tipo de sustancias, pero yo lo ignoré pensando en que pronto su sangre estaría manchando mis manos. Un dedo aún impregnado con el gel me penetró, sentía un hormigueo, calor. Mis manos viajaron a la almohada de la que se recostaba mi cabeza y la apretaron, Pein me besó los pezones e introdujo otro dedo con ese maldito fluido que le permitía darme placer, hasta que con un tercer dedo se le complicó y decidió usar algo mejor. La punta de su miembro en mi entrada la enloquecía, se expandía como reclamando que la abrieran más y ya no era sólo el líquido lo que me hizo comenzar a perder la razón, también Pein entrando en mí.

_- A pesar de que ese lubricante sirve para expandirte, sigues estando muy estrecho. Qué rico…_

No podía controlar mis gemidos a estas alturas. Pein se movía demasiado lento, llegaba hasta el fondo, empujaba un poco y me recorría casi saliendo, volvía a llegar lo más adentro posible, se movía, y volvía atrás, y todo con un ritmo que no podía soportar. Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, movía las caderas intentando decirle de alguna manera que aumentara la velocidad. Él se negaba a captar el mensaje y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada sin perder detalle alguno de mis reacciones, viéndome con una sonrisa que revelaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el hecho de que quisiera más.

- _Dímelo_ – Susurró con voz ronca – _Dímelo con tu voz que tanto me excita_.

Su mano volvió a mi entrepierna acariciándola con la misma lentitud. Hizo que me rindiera a su merced. Volvió a pegar su rostro a mi cuello para marcarlo, al igual que con varios puntos de mi pecho.

- _Más rápido – _Concedí esforzándome en contener varios gemidos para hablar, pero eso no parecía suficiente. Me seguía viendo ahora con una expresión más seria – _Fóllame más rápido_ – Odié el tono de mis palabras… tan suplicante y sumiso.

- _Hum_ – Rió – _Casi. Realmente te haré el amor más rápido. Porque recuerda que te amo, Itachi_.

Me calmé para no discutir acerca de eso. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, necesitaba acabar. Llevó mis piernas a su hombro y me respondió con la velocidad que necesitaba tanto en mi trasero como en mi miembro. Poco después me volví a correr, marcando nuestros abdómenes y su mano con semen.

Pero él no acabaría hasta un rato después, haciéndolo en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Arrastrando consigo más de sus fluidos hasta mi entrada, siguiendo su propio camino por mis nalgas. Dejándome sin fuerzas, entrando a la oscuridad de mi sueño.


	3. Chapter 3  Desconocido  Hidan x Itachi

**Capítulo III: Desconocido {HidanxItachi}**

Mantengo los ojos cerrados cuando ya he recuperado mis fuerzas, pero aún permanezco acostado sobre el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. Huele a… manzanilla. Siento ganas de adentrarme en ese olor, siento que puedo hacerlo, pero esos deseos se destruyen. Los pétalos de manzanilla se manchan con la sangre en mis recuerdos.

_- ¡Sasuke!_

Exclamo, pero no muevo ningún músculo que no sea de mi cara. Incluso mis palabras suenan como suenan como un susurro. Oigo una pequeña risa, pero sólo puedo pensar que definitivamente no es mi Sasuke. Abro los ojos como si fuera la tarea más pesada del mundo. Me duele pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hice con mi vida.

- _Buenos días, Itachi._

El rostro de Pein está frente a mí, tan apacible y sereno. Recuerdo todo lo ocurrido de repente y decido no hacer ningún otro movimiento. Cuando una de sus manos comienza a moverse a lo largo de mi espalda, entiendo que dormí abrazado a él. No… no es posible. Quizá él mismo fue quien acomodó nuestros cuerpos de esta forma.

_- No seas descortés, salúdame tú también._

Sí, debió haber sido eso. Recuerdo haber caído rendido después de que él me… Bueno. Eso. Giré mi cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, no sólo para interrumpir el contacto, sino también para poder separarme un poco más de él. Quería centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el ver cómo mi orgullo era pisoteado, o mejor dicho, follado. Era muy temprano para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Recordé que hoy conocería a mi compañero de equipo en esta organización, tenía que ser firme, si trabajaría en grupo seré quien dirija a los demás y no aceptaré órdenes de nadie más que no sea Pein. Pero nada más porque es el líder.

- _Está bien, Itachi. No te gusta hablar cuando te acabas de despertar, pero no por eso vas a dejar de darme mi beso de buenos días._

Se acercó de repente y alcanzó a besarme y a profundizar el beso. Maldición, odiaba no poder escapar de este tipo de situación, quería tan solo encontrar un mísero shuriken y clavárselo en el cuello. Su suavidad me amarga, su calor me sofoca, su humedad me embriaga. Es irracional que solo un beso sea capaz de otorgarme tantas sensaciones, muchas de ellas que no quiero sentir, pero debo dejarme.

- _Mi amor…_ - Me llamó usando de nuevo esas malditas palabras. La locura seguramente se ha apoderado de él - _¿Es tu hermanito Sasuke quién te pone tan nervioso?_ – Temblé. Luego flexioné mis extremidades para abrazarme a mí mismo.

- _Sasuke_ – Pensé que podría mantenerme callado, pero no. Su nombre salió involuntariamente de mi boca.

- _Yo puedo hacer que alguien vea cómo está él todos los días_ – Mis ojos se sobresaltaron.

- _Por favor, hazlo_ – Le dije casi interrumpiéndole. Por un instante sonreí. No estoy seguro de poder confiar en Pein, ni tampoco sé si cumplirá su promesa. Pero si tengo alguna noticia de ti, Sasuke, podré soportarlo todo. No me importa si me mienten, porque todo lo que necesito es creer que estás bien.

- _Está bien, mi amor. Te haré feliz._

Pein deslizó uno de sus dedos por mi ano, no me importaba, porque tendría noticias de Sasuke. No me importaba gemir cuando sentí su miembro vibrar dentro de mí porque podría sentir a la distancia el calor de mi hermano. Y no me interesó si moví las caderas pidiendo más, porque me sentía capaz de escuchar la tierna voz y el latir del corazón de mi pequeño. Es lo único que me importa.

Cuando el clímax me azotó por primera vez en el día de hoy, el nombre de Pein se me escapó de los labios. No lo creía posible. Pensé que todas las cosas lascivas que estaba mencionando en mi oído se habían transformado con las bellas memorias que guardaba de Konoha y Sasuke. Había algo mal, y comenzaba a sospechar que era víctima de algún trastorno. Quizá aún no superaba la conmoción de todas las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar estos últimos días.

- _Es la tercera cosa que mencionas hoy. Eso me gusta. ¿Será que me amas tanto como yo a ti?_

Si volvía a mencionar algo del amor podría salirme de mis casillas. Creo que sí había algo fallándome en el cerebro. Después de estarse haciendo un rato más con mi cuerpo, él acabó dentro de mí, y por primera vez comenzó a preocuparme el problema en el que me había metido. Pein no se movía, pero no por eso dejó de estar dentro de mí, que al contrario, estaba temblando.

- _Todo estará bien, Itachi_ – Acarició algunos mechones de mi cabello y me besó nuevamente - _¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar?_

Al no encontrar respuesta alguna de mi parte, supuso que me había gustado la idea.

- _Vamos, tenemos que recuperar las energías gastadas desde anoche_ – Comenzó a salir de la cama y lo miré con ganas de querer matarlo de verdad. ¿Dejará de humillarme? – _No tienes que salir al comedor vestido, de seguro el personal tomó tus ropas sucias. Y no te preocupes, no hay nadie vivo aquí._

Aún así, tomé la sábana y me cubrí con ella antes de salir. Tenía razón, las cosas que estaban limpiando y sirviendo la comida eran los mismos engendros que había visto cuando llegué a este sitio. La comida se veía excelente, Pein comenzó a probarla, invitándome a sentarme también a la mesa, y lo imité.

- _Deja de mirarme_ – Le dije de mala gana. Su mirada ya se estaba haciendo pesada.

- _¿Cómo dejar de mirar a la persona que amo? Ver cada uno de tus movimientos me da casi el mismo placer que hacerte el amor_.

Lo miré y seguí comiendo. Tendría que buscar una forma de soportarlo a él junto a las babosadas que dice. Una vez que termináramos, me prestó la ducha y entré allí con sólo una idea en mente: intentar hacer que el agua me purificara. El agua con su propiedad cristalina puede disolver cualquier cosa, puede limpiar los males y liberar tensiones, en estos momentos sería mi mejor aliada junto con el pensamiento de que pronto tendría noticias de Sasuke. Había comenzado a recordar su carita, impresionado de cada movimiento que ejecutaba cuando entrenaba, y sonriente cuando iba a su cuarto en la noche a cubrirlo con las sábanas. Hablábamos de cómo sería nuestro futuro juntos, luchando contra los ninjas de otras aldeas y regresando felices a casa para celebrar nuestras exitosas misiones como anbus.

La película que ahora tenía de mente fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió de forma brusca y el pesado cuerpo de Pein me recostó de cara a la pared. Convencido de mi distracción, tomó los jabones y se arrodilló, comenzando por limpiar mis pies e ir subiendo por mi cuerpo. Opté por quedarme quieto contra la cerámica de la pared fría… fría y sólida como la misma realidad. Pein me seguía recorriendo y finalizó con su trabajo de asearme. Me giró con fuerza dejándome frente a él.

-_ Es tu turno. Límpiame._

Era bastante problemático para mi gusto. Tener que aguantar que quien sea viniera y me usara como si fuera un juguete hasta hacerme decir su nombre y tener orgasmos era una cosa. Pero detesté la idea de obligarme a participar, arrancando la imagen de Sasuke de mi cabeza. Una vez más, maldije el plan de Madara. Miré el rostro de Pein y se veía apacible, como siempre. Acarició con delicadeza mi cabello e hice lo que él quería, siendo la primera vez en que masturbara a alguien de aquella manera, y es que no podía saltarme el paso de lavarle los genitales, de todos modos, ese era el principal objetivo.

- _Ahh… Así es, Itachi. Límpiame bien los huevos… Recuerda que es por ti que están sucios con mi propio semen._

¿A quién creía que le estaba hablando? ¡Yo soy un Uchiha!... Un miserable Uchiha que tiene que soportar esto. Por fortuna no tenía que pasar más allá de su entrada cuando el jabón debía tomar rumbos más traseros, pero no permitió que mi otra mano dejara su miembro manejándola a su antojo con una de las suyas hasta que se corriera.

Me abrazó, besándome en el acto, y me soltó el cabello de mi inseparable coleta. Siguió besándome mientras aplicaba el champú, cesando mis esfuerzos por oponerme para corresponderle pasivamente y masajear la cabellera naranja con el acondicionador.

- _Allí está tu uniforme de Akatsuki_ – Señaló con su índice a un traje sobre la cama una vez que hayamos salido del baño, ambos con una toalla enredada en la cintura y otra en secándonos el cabello.

Era un traje simple: camisa, pantalón, sandalias, polainas. Lo único que se distinguía era el sombrero de paja con el cascabel colgando y una chaqueta larga negra con nubes rojas que podía hacerse pasar por una capa. Apegó su cuerpo al mío para ayudar con delicadeza a la toalla a liberarme de las últimas gotas de agua que rodaban por mi cabello, y luego besarme mi cuello y mi boca. Por último, Pein insertó en uno de mis dedos un anillo de metal con una gema roja incrustada, donde se leía el kanji "Carmesí".

- _Este anillo es importante. No sólo te distingue como un miembro de la organización, sino que es necesario a la hora del ritual de extracción de bijuu. Luego te explicaré todo eso._

Llevó mi mano hasta sus labios para besarla sin perder de vista mis ojos. Repitió el mismo gesto pero en mi boca, abrazándome por la cintura.

Pein me guió a través de aquel raro sitio. Aún no lo conocía completamente, pero lo memorizaba. No quería depender de mi sharingan para hallar una salida o un escondite. Algunos lugares parecían cloacas, pero en ese laberinto de concreto y tubería no había ni siquiera la existencia de ratas. Una lluvia nos daba a conocer su presencia no por dejarnos apreciarla, sino por las finas gotas que caían del cielo como agujas que proporcionaban una sensación a divinidad en nuestra piel. Finalmente, luego de entre 20 y 30 minutos de caminar, distinguí una puerta. Era la primera que veía en ese sitio, estaba ornamentada, era elegante. Recuerdo que todo en el lugar donde estuve con Pein tenía cortinas de hileras de diamantes. La puerta se abrió sola, permitiéndonos el paso.

Podía sentir varios cúmulos de chakra, y las personas que lo producían estaban allí. Todos se levantaron al ver entrar a Pein en primer lugar. En ese sitio la elegancia se destacaba. No parecía ser un lugar normal para los criminales más poderosos y buscados. También entré y miré uno a uno la cara de aquellos sujetos. Conocía a dos de ellos, el que estaba más a la izquierda era un ninja marionetista, y el del centro es un traidor de Konoha, Orochimaru. Recordaba haber visto sus rostros en los archivos anbu, aunque no podía recordar ni siquiera el nombre del pelirrojo.

- _Ya saben el motivo de esta reunión_ – Habló Pein – _Sólo es para que recuerden no matarse entre ustedes si llegan a encontrarse por ahí. No podemos fiarnos sólo del uniforme_.

Miró a ambos lados, inspeccionando, antes de seguir hablando.

- _¿Dónde están Hidan y Kakuzu?_

_- Vi por donde iban hace un rato, han de estar por llegar_ – Respondió el más extraño de todos esos sujetos, parecía estar siendo tragado por una planta o algo así y el lado derecho de su cuerpo era diferente al iquierdo.

- _Se han tardado demasiado_ – Se quejó Pein.

- _Ya conoces a Kakuzu, siempre busca que sus viajes sean económicamente lo más provechosos posible_ – Habló el mismo sujeto, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más infantil. Entendí que eran como dos cuerpos en uno.

- _Bien, esperaré por ellos. Necesito saber de qué tanto disponemos para una misión que le encargaré a Tobi_.

- _¿Tobi?_ – Preguntó la única chica del lugar.

- _Sí. Aunque aún no sea un miembro oficial, prefiero que esté ocupado intentando ganarse ese puesto y no restándole lo poco que les queda de paciencia a los demás._

Pein comenzó a hablar detenidamente con aquella chica. Yo comencé a detallar discretamente a todos, en especial al sujeto de piel y cabellos azules que no conocía, miré su espada, su protector frontal que indicaba pertenencia a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, con una línea que lo recorría horizontalmente, al igual que el mío, como símbolo de traición, y su estatura notablemente superior a la que poseo. Al cabo de un rato de analizar los más ínfimos detalles que me eran revelados por los movimientos de los demás, casa paso que daban, su manera de beber los licores de la sala, y las pocas cosas que les escuchaba decir, Pein se acercó de nuevo a mí, como dándose cuenta de que me había olvidado por un rato, encontrándome en el mismo lugar y con la misma posición en la que me había quedado desde que entramos.

La lluvia invisible que se abría paso hacia aquella estancia acompañada por la extraña danza del viento, fue acompañada de la llegada de otros dos sujetos. Había sentido su chakra aproximarse, y me percaté de que los demás también, pero nadie hizo nada al respecto. Eso me hizo suponer que eran los otros dos miembros por los que Pein había preguntado. Sin necesidad de mirarlos, adivinada acertadamente su estatura y su contextura, también mayor a la mía para ambos, y la voz de uno de ellos que se escuchaba desde lo lejos gracias al silencio del otro, probablemente obstinado por el comportamiento irrespetuoso, colérico y hasta burlón de su compañero.

- _¡Ahhhh!, ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!, lo único que no me agrada de este lugar es que Kakuzu impregna el ambiente con el olor a sus pies cuando se quita los zapatos._

Escuché metal cayendo a un lado de la puerta. El que caminaba a la derecha, el dueño de la voz satírica había soltado el arma que llevaba en la espalda. Pein se volvió hacia ellos y luego recuperó su posición anterior.

- _Kisame, éste chico será tu compañero de equipo_ – Seguía sin mover más que mis pupilas, las cuales notaron con facilidad la seña que me hizo en dirección hacia el sujeto con rasgos de pez – _Kakuzu, ven con Konan. Necesitamos hablar._

Una vez que los tres se hubiesen retirado a otro lugar, el recién llegado restante pasó de largo hacia mí, sin perderme de vista ni obviar ningún detalle de mi persona, tomándose un poco de tiempo para pasear en círculos alrededor de mí y seguir observándome, analizándome.

_- Hidan, eso es realmente molesto_ – Orochimaru, el sannin legendario. Había tenido bastante tiempo para recordar entonces parte de lo que había leído sobre él.

- ¡¿_Qué? Oye Orochimaru, no me digas que no aprecias semejante muchachote que tenemos aquí. Bueno, es un poco joven pero no está mal probar la carne fresca de vez en cuando._

Pude verlo al pasar frente a mí. Sus ojos eran violetas, intensos, su cabello grisáceo, cosa que evidentemente no se formaba como consecuencia de una vejez avanzada. La facción en su rostro resultaba poco más que molesta pero con un trasfondo malicioso para nada disimulado.

- _No te conviene meterte con él, Hidan. Aunque seas inmortal, este chico es capaz de dejarte suplicando de rodillas por tu vida de poco valor _– La parte sombría de aquel sospechoso hombre dividido le advirtió.

- _Hum, más bien yo podría hacerle suplicar cosas a él…_

No se molestó en ocultar el doble sentido de aquella insinuación. La mano de Hidan se acercó demasiado a mí: craso error. Al instante siguiente, se la había traspasado con un kunai. Pein había sido muy claro: No matarse entre sí. Yo sólo le herí de gravedad.

- _Oye, crío, este tipo de cosas me vuelven loco de dolor_…

Había esperado una reacción como un grito de dolor, un detenimiento total o cualquier otra cosa, pero siguió hablando y actuando como si ser atravesado por filos fuese lo más normal de este mundo. Él mismo fue quien se sacó el kunai de la mano y se lo llevó al corazón de un solo golpe. Pensé que al menos no me culparían de asesinarlo ya que él mismo se habría suicidado. Pero no me esperaba algo como lo que ocurrió a continuación.

- _Lo siento, es que después de la primera cortada, es imposible negarse el placer de una segunda más fuerte._

Entonces lo que había dicho el tal Zetsu era verdad. Hidan es inmortal.

- _En cuanto a ti, niñato, deberías…_

_- Hidan, no lo repetiré. Meterse con un Uchiha nunca trae buenas consecuencias._

_- ¡Me vale!_

Hidan se alejó y fue a servirse algo de tomar. Yo decidí quedarme quieto de nuevo. Podría haber estado en deuda con Zetsu por haber evitado que matara al payaso. De haberlo hecho, estaría en juego la confianza que me tenía Pein. Si es que en realidad existía eso.

Me pareció haber visto flotar una copa con algún líquido naranja frente a mi rostro. Cuando le presté atención me di cuenta de que era Orochimaru quien me la tendía.

- _No debes preocuparte por Hidan, está más que claro quién resultaría vencedor en una disputa entre ustedes dos_ – Lo miré a los ojos. Esa sonrisa hipócrita era digna de desconfianza. Había ojeado el perfil de atrocidades de Orochimaru cuando estaba en anbu, y sabía que procuraría no delatarse a sí mismo a la hora de que a su enferma cabeza se le ocurriese un nuevo plan – _Acepta el trago que te ofrece un paisano._

Era más que conocido que los Uchiha éramos una familia de Konoha. Lo ignoré. Quizá estaba llamando demasiado la atención al estar parado inmóvil unos pocos metros después del umbral de alto lujo. Me estiré en uno de los sillones alejados, contemplando el paisaje que me ofrecía la ciudad con tuberías exteriores, un ambiente que parecía haberse extraído de la ciencia ficción de años antiguos. Un aire nostálgico que sentí como un golpe me sacudió por dentro al pensar que a Sasuke le hubiese fascinado ver alguna vez un sitio extraño como este.

- _Uchiha, ¿eh?_

Hoshigaki, Kisame. A él le pertenecía aquella voz. Era mi nuevo compañero, quizá estaría bien conocer algunas de sus habilidades para saber de qué disponemos en batalla, pero francamente lo menos que quiero en este momento es hacer vida social. Opté por no moverme, ya se me estaba haciendo una costumbre.

- _Supe de una masacre de un tal clan Uchiha, creo que de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, ¿no es así, Orochimaru?_

Al no escuchar respuesta, supuse que el sannin legendario había asentido con la cabeza. Los demás, se silenciaron, la anécdota había llamado su atención.

- _Asesino de su propia familia_ – Aunque no lo demostré, esas palabras me afectaron demasiado. Como si estuviera reviviendo todos los años de memorias que forjé en Konoha estuviesen golpeando mi pecho, promoviendo el caos – _Y… ¿Nos dirás tu nombre o te llamamos como aquellos a quienes mataste?_

- _Itachi _– Respondí sin ganas, como si no me importara.

- _¿No te da lástima lo que hiciste, verdad?_ – Preguntó el de facciones acuáticas.

- _Si me hubieran dado lástima no estarían muertos._

- _Tienes razón_ – Me dijo.

Nadie más intentó buscar conversación luego. Pero las miradas no me pasaban por alto. En primer lugar, estaba Orochimaru. Casi podía oír sus pensamientos, quiere algo de mí, pero necesitaré más tiempo para averiguar de qué se trata. Luego estaba Kisame, que me examinaba desde lo lejos, probablemente pensando en matarme en la primera misión o cuestionando mi poder. Y por último, Hidan, de quien sentía una mirada penetrante tras su copa de licor.

Pein llegó con los demás integrantes y nos llamó a Zetsu y a mí para ir a un salón adyacente, en el que se dirigió exclusivamente al otro.

- _Zetsu, te voy a encomendar otra misión._

_- Oye, oye, que esto va por el camino de la sobrexplotación_ – Dijo la parte blanca.

- _Quiero que me reportes a diario el estado de Sasuke Uchiha, en Konoha._

_- ¿Uchiha? ¿No que Itachi había acabado con todos los de su clan?_ – Preguntó la contraparte dirigiéndome una mirada superficial.

- _No fue necesario_ – Contestó Pein – _Pero nos consta que es el único otro Uchiha con vida._

No perdí el hilo de las palabras de Pein, pero estuve intrigado por la forma en que mencionó lo último. El asunto de que Madara estaba de alguna forma relacionado con Akatsuki parecía ser un secreto. Había algo más que yo no sabía, pero que Pein y Zetsu conocían. Me olvidé del asunto cuando Pein me explicó que el sujeto de dos colores podía moverse por las raíces de los árboles para viajar largas distancias en un período muy corto de tiempo, con lo que se había convertido en el espía predilecto, el hombre que mantendría "vivo" a Sasuke en mí.

Fui testigo de cómo Zetsu parecía disolverse en el suelo, efectuando su recorrido en la tierra, dejándome de nuevo a solas con Pein.

- _Puedes explorar cuanto quieras de mi ciudad, Itachi. Siéntete libre de elegir cualquier lugar como tuyo, excepto uno que ya esté ocupado. Una pelea aquí sería problemática. Puedes hablarle a cualquiera de los pedazos de cuerpos andantes que has visto desde que llegaste para que amueblen el lugar a tu gusto_. – "Los engendros" pensé – _Te veré más tarde._

Giré el rostro para mirar al exterior mientras que Pein se retiraba, sin importarme en lo más mínimo que no se haya mostrado melosamente cariñoso como antes. Sentí el viento en el rostro y salí del lugar.

Me costó trabajo encontrar un sitio donde estuviera cómodo. Descubrí un espacio amplio con vista al exterior de la ciudad de concreto y tuberías que se extendía en una considerable distancia. El cielo se solidificaba como el cobre y el aire parecía llegar por paquetes a mis pulmones. Sin embargo, la calma y soledad del lugar me hacían sentir mejor que estando cerca de cualquiera de los otros del clan Akatsuki. Di la orden de amueblar a uno de los engendros, parecían comunicarse entre sí, transmitiéndose la información entre ellos. Casi ni me molesté en verlos trabajar. Me conformaba con que esas criaturas grotescas trajeran una cama o un sillón y desaparecieran de mi vista. Al caer en cuenta de mí mismo nuevamente, la habitación estaba muy bien arreglada, y ya el último par de engendros estaba retirándose.

Un espejo me llamó. El reflejo de mis ojos en él se superpuso ante una imagen mental de Sasuke. Las imágenes no hacen ruido. Había alguien más en mi espacio.

- _Vaya clase… Prefiero las cosas un poco más informales._

Hidan miraba los muebles de arriba abajo y volteó a dirigirme una sonrisa que no me agradó.

- _Vete_ – Le dije secamente.

- _Nah! ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en que creo que empezamos mal, y-_

_- No me importa_ – Corté.

- _Oye, oye, no tienes por qué ser maleducado. Mira, démonos la mano para que-_

No le di más oportunidad de hablar. Me lancé hacia él. Si no podía matarle por su condición de inmortal, al menos podría cortarle la lengua con un kunai. Salió a relucir su arma, la oz triple. Parecía crearse un vacío en el aire cuando nuestras armas cortaban el viento, curiosamente teniendo cuidado de no romper nada. Era un fastidio, y tenía la idea correcta acerca de cómo acabar con todo eso: Genjutsu.

Notó cómo mis ojos se tornaban rojos y las figuras negras revelaban el Sharingan. Uní las manos en la posición correcta para reunir chakra y crear los sellos necesarios para usar una técnica de tan alto nivel, pero antes de poder terminar de decir "Magenkyou Sharingan" un par de cascarones me golpearon desde atrás empujándome al suelo, situándose luego sobre mis manos y adhiriéndose al piso, sin dejarme moverlas o levantarme.

- _¡Muy bien hecho, Sasori! _– Le dijo Hidan al pelirrojo. Ya no volvería a olvidarme del nombre del marionetista _- ¡Fue perfecto!_

_- No me juzgues, Uchiha _– Dijo el Akasuna al pasar caminando con calma junto a mí – _Era solo una deuda que tenía con Hidan._

El peliblanco miró de reojo y con una sonrisa satisfecha al marionetista pasar por su lado e irse del lugar, mientras yo, a gatas, intentaba zafarme de las marionetas que mantenían mis manos pegadas al suelo. Sin poder usar los sellos, no podría controlar el Magenkyou Sharingan por mucho tiempo. De hecho, ése era uno de los puntos por los que Madara me obligó a entrar a Akatsuki. Él sabía que eso me ayudaría para superar ese inconveniente. Pero mientras tanto, estaba a merced de lo que sea que Hidan quisiera hacerme.

_- Un pelinegro sexy a gatas… Indefenso… Para mí, es como si me estuvieras suplicando que te violara._

No lo escuché. Ponía todo mi empeño en liberarme de las marionetas.

_- Es inútil tratar de escapar, Itachi-chan. Con el poco nivel que tienes es una misión imposible. Agradece que en Akatsuki te harás más fuerte. Por desgracia para ti, la novatería se paga._

Se arrodilló a mis espaldas y masajeó sin mucha delicadeza mi entrepierna, bastante expuesta debido a la posición en la que me encontraba. La boca me tembló con el primer toque, tuve que morderme los labios y apretar los párpados para no mostrar ningún tipo de señal cuando se mantuviera haciendo lo mismo por un largo rato. Metió su mano libre debajo de mi camisa recorría mi cuerpo con destreza, y mi única defensa era contener el aire en mis pulmones para no emitir ningún sonido. Esa misma mano se enrolló alrededor de mi abdomen para sujetarme con la fuerza necesaria para que yo no le alcanzara con una patada. La otra mano subió apretando mi nalga derecha para regresar arrastrando toda la ropa que me cubría. Choqué la cabeza contra una de las marionetas, soportándolo todo, luego Hidan separó mis nalgas y sus labios se posaron sobre mi entrada para besarme justamente allí, mientras el corazón se me aceleraba y mi boca se abría para soltar una bocanada de aire, y sin poder cerrarla de nuevo. No sentía su lengua recorrerme, sólo sus labios, y no quería que la idea de que lo estaba disfrutando me invadiera la mente. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Se detuvo para liberarse de su ropa y lo que pudiera de la mía, y la preocupación regresó a mí. ¿En qué lío me había metido?, ¿qué pasaría si Pein se enterase de eso? Una nalgada con moderada fuerza me indicó que ya había terminado con lo que estaba haciendo. De haber estado libre, él recibiría la paliza correspondiente por eso. Poso sus manos sobre las marionetas y estas me liberaron y corrieron en la misma dirección en que su amo había partido.

_- No te confundas, chico. Te haré mío así tenga que violarte y darte algunos cuantos buenos golpes para que te quedes quieto._

Sólo lo miré girándome para quedar sentado. No sé qué expresión llevaba en mi rostro.

_- Y sé que realmente quieres que lo haga. No lo de violarte, sino lo de hacerte mío._

_- ¿Y se puede saber en qué coño te basas para llegar a esa mierda de conclusión?_

_- Mírate allí. Estás sumisamente sentado con las piernas abiertas esperando por mí-. _Mientras decía esto, pellizcó mi mejilla derecha y acercó su rostro al mío._- Sentadito allí esperando a que te lo haga – Se burló con una sonrisa._

_- Grr…_

Gruñí, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar otra cosa, se lanzó sobre mí pegando de más el resto de su cuerpo al mío, me haló por un mechón de cabello obligándome a girar el rostro para ser besado. Después de varios intentos por separarlo de mí sin esforzarme demasiado, ya que no quería gastar energías en una tarea como esa, comenzó a retroceder, pero no con las intenciones que yo estaba buscando, sino con las de ubicarse mejor para poder penetrarme con los dedos de la manera en que me sintiera lo más incómodo posible.

_- ¡Arrrghh!_

Me quejé levantando un poco mi parte trasera del suelo buscando eliminar el dolor, cayendo de espaldas, y él se mordió el labio inferior sin contener una risa burlona al momento en que sus ojos detallaban mi rostro con la facilidad que su posición a gatas sobre mí le proporcionaba.

_- ¡Por Jashin, Itachi! ¡Qué te ves tan violable y sexy!_

_- ¿Ja... shin?..._ – Pregunté apretando los dientes con fuerza para que luego se separaran en soltar un jadeo.

_- Después te hablaré de él – No _tenía la remota idea de cuánto me arrepentiría de eso_ – Mientras tanto, chiquillo sumiso, tú y yo pasaremos un largo y divertido rato juntos._

Los dedos dentro de mí comenzaron a agitarse y moverse de diversas maneras. No estaba seguro de cuántos habían allí, dos o tres, pero sentía embestidas fuertes de la mano a la que pertenecían. Hidan bajó y se llevó mi miembro a la boca. Aún con la parte baja de la espalda despegada del suelo, abrí los brazos sin encontrar algo sólido de qué aferrarme. Mi placer se evidenciaba con los giros de mi cabeza de un lado a otro impulsada quizá por mis propios gemidos, no podía negar que Hidan estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo, eso era tan cierto como que mi poca experiencia me hacía más sensible a ese tipo de cosas. Cuando lograba verle, de reojo, él mantenía la vista en mí y me mostraba la manera en que su lengua se paseaba por la punta de mi pene erguido o la forma en que chocaba con la parte interna de sus mejillas.

_- Me tienes a millón, Uchiha._

Se acomodó entre mis piernas en la posición para penetrarme. Mi posición se lo facilitó. Comenzó a entrar en mí con suavidad y noté el calor que desprendía su erección, se sentía increíble, pero me gustó más ver su movimiento de caderas, en el que también se involucraba el resto de su abdomen, hasta el pecho. Era ver y sentir, y él demostró que también le fascinaban esas dos cosas en mí, a pesar de que yo no era consciente de que me estaba moviendo más que el necesario arriba-abajo al que me llevaba su propio cuerpo. Sentía que él entendía mi placer y yo creía comprender el suyo, no sé si era eso a lo que las cursis lenguas de Konoha se referían con "química", pero no me molestaba del todo estarle abriendo las piernas a ese casi desconocido impúdico que mostraba satisfacción y admiración con una extraña y pícara sonrisa hacia mí. Lo único que me sacó de mis pensamientos fue el orgasmo que sentí cuando Hidan me masturbó con la misma velocidad con la que entraba en mí, y eso era: muy rápido.

Al sentir mis contracciones, se lamió los labios con lujuria, me alzó con un abrazo y me quitó la capa de Akatsuki y la camisa a mallas. Él también alcanzó el clímax con un gemido ronco, y hasta se había permitido alcanzar mi pecho y morderlo antes de acabar dentro de mí. No se preocupada por disimular gemidos, abría la boca y soltaba un alarido más sensual que el anterior con cada movimiento. No sé en qué pensábamos, pero lo habíamos disfrutado, lo cual me dejaba confundido, quizá hasta aturdido, ya que desde el primer momento me desagradó este sujeto e incluso había tratado de quitarle una mano.

_- Jeee… ¡Qué buen revolcón, Itachi!_ – Canturreó. Lo miré con la peor de mis facciones. No importa si era inmortal, conocería lo más cercano a la muerte gracias a mis manos. Pero primero averiguaría por qué su rostro de tornó serio de repente _- ¿Qué es esa herida que tienes en el brazo?_

Sin entenderlo giré el rostro a mi derecho sin encontrar nada anormal en mi brazo. Con toda la delicadeza que tenía, la cual era casi nula, me giró el rostro a la herida que hace un par de días me habría dejado Madara al descubrir que Sasuke seguía con vida. Callé ante la pregunta, nunca le di mucha importancia.

_- Esa cosa está infectada. Itachi. Traeré a Kakuzu para que te cure como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Será un favor que me debas… ¿Tienes idea de cómo pagarme por eso?_

Esa mirada llena de deseo y su sonrisa lujuriosa de nuevo. Claro que conocía la respuesta a la pregunta: sexo. Mi trasero podría tener un día mucho más largo.

_- Quiero que me lo hagas pero no quiero parecer uke en la primera vez que estoy con un desconocido._

Sentí una vena palpitarme en la frente cuando recordé cómo habían pasado las cosas para que yo fuera el uke de turno. Esta vez, la vida de Hidan sí corría peligro.

_- Así que… No te muevas._

Se lamió los labios con placer y ansiedad, y se puso a gatas sobre mí. Me besó sin molestarse en ocultar sus ganas y con una sola mano me tomó las dos muñecas, que permanecían a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, por encima de la cabeza para tener la otra libre y poder masturbar mi miembro. Traté de no esbozar rastros de emoción concentrándome en esos ojos que me alababan. Sin embargo, ya me sentía cercano al clímax cuando la mano regresó a apoderarse de una de mis muñecas y regresarlas a la posición anterior al lado de mi rostro. Me pregunté si era necesario que me sujetara porque realmente no estaba dispuesto a resistirme mucho, me había dejado llevar por Hidan.

Alzó su parte trasera y ubicó él mismo su entrada frente a mi pene y bajó en toda la longitud, penetrándose. No debió haber habido dolor si él no hubiese apretado y tensado tanto su cuerpo, sentí una gran presión en todo mi miembro y lo que pensé que iba a sonar como un gruñido no fue más que un gemido de placer, uno mucho más bajo que el de él.

- _Qué ruidoso eres_ -. Le dije por lo bajo, riéndome en son de venganza.

- _Hee… Mis gemidos son tan buenos como esos soniditos bajos que soltabas hace unos momentos, Itachi-chan._

Lo miré con un tic en la ceja derecha, que se canceló en cuanto volvió a subir y bajar con brusquedad repitiendo la penetración. Nuestras cuerdas vocales sonorizaron con mayor fuerza en esta ocasión, y en las que le siguieron.

_- Te tiemblan las piernas como a una chica._

Bastó con esa simple burla para que hiciera lo que no había hecho en el resto de la libidinosa sesión: sonrojarse. Mi rostro se decoró con una sonrisa que no reflejaba ni en una milésima mis pensamientos cargados de lujuria.

Me solté de su agarré y sin que él pudiera detenerme, le tomé de las caderas para poder moverlo de arriba abajo a mi antojo, mostrándose indefenso en contra de su voluntad y a merced de la mía. Preferí sentarme para mayor comodidad, y pese a la velocidad con la que lo movía, me aprovechaba ocasionalmente de algunos de los momentos en los que me encontraba de lleno dentro de él para balancearlo adelante y atrás y rozar esos puntos internos que le producían espasmos y le hacían contraerse. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba cerrar la boca, pero eso no evitó que se le escurrieran un par de lágrimas.

_- Más lento, Itachi, por… favor… - _Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía, seguí imponiéndole mi ritmo_. - ¡Aaaahhhh!... O más rápido…. Aaaahhh… Lo que sea, pero no… No te detengas… Aaahahhh…_

A lo último sí que le presté atención. Lamí su pecho sin apartar la vista de su rostro, la diferencia de alturas lo permitía. Hidan me divertía mucho, y de alguna forma me atraía. Quizá algo en su personalidad, ese algo que le impulsaba a no querer mostrarse dominado.

_- Como Sas…_

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Un fluido tibio en el abdomen y una serie de músculos cerrándose contra mi miembro llevándome de igual forma con el orgasmo, enviando el nombre que estuve a punto de pronunciar en mi mente a un lugar recóndito de mis recuerdos, donde se quedarían, sin desearlo, por mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4  Espejismo  Kisame x Itachi

**Capítulo IV: Espejismo {KisamexItachi}**

Estaba exhausto. Todo lo que había hecho desde el día anterior a llegar a este lugar se resumía al sexo de manera diferente con cada persona. Hidan me cautivó de una manera que ni yo mismo entiendo, Pein juraba que me estaba haciendo el amor, y Madara se había hecho de mi cuerpo usando innecesariamente la fuerza, no porque le hubiera permitido libremente su entrada en mí, sino porque estaba tan alejado de mi mismo que no le hubiese prestado mayor atención.

Mi frente se quedó apoyada del pecho de Hidan, manteniéndome cabizbajo es un ángulo que me invitaba a cerrar los ojos, estando apenas consciente de que aún tenía las manos aferrando al peliblanco por las caderas. Me abrazó por el cuello dándome un cálido beso en la cabeza y luego acarició mi cabello. Se levantó un poco para separarnos del contacto carnal y me levantó de suelo con cuidado, pasando sus brazos por debajo de mis rodillas y espalda para depositarme en la cama. Estaba comenzando a sentir el semen de Hidan salir de mi interior y él se acercó a besarme en los labios. Imaginé que le debía estar pasando por lo mismo en esos momentos.

- _Traeré a Kakuzu para que te cure_ – Me arropó con una sábana que había debajo de mi almohada y salió de lo que ahora consideraba como mi habitación.

Kakuzu era mucho menos atractivo que Hidan, pero no por eso menos poderoso. Hidan resultaba parecer inocente y escandaloso a simple vista, mientras que su compañero irradiaba desconfianza y concentración. Eran opuestos y me pregunté que si todos los grupos dentro de Akatsuki eran así, ¿cómo sería entonces mi pareja, Kisame? Kakuzu comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en mi herida, trató la piel dañada y la untó con cualquier cantidad de sustancias para finalizar cosiéndola con un material que le salía del brazo. En condiciones normales hubiese pensado que aquello era poco más que asqueroso, pero ya sabía que mi vida no era normal, y de nuevo comenzaba a sentir ése vacío por dentro. Giré el rostro para interrumpirme de la visión del trabajo de Kakuzu, encontrándome con la mirada que llamaba a una sonrisa sincera de Hidan. Eso me calmó, porque sentía que era importante para alguien de una forma buena. Y es que sé que ahora soy el centro de Sasuke, pero un punto que el odiará, maldecirá y que querrá asesinar con sus propias manos. Observé detenidamente a Hidan sin mover un solo músculo de la cara: ya estaba olvidando cómo sonreír.

_- Bueno…_ - Habla Kakuzu terminando con lo que estaba haciéndome –_ Te advierto algo: Puedes follarte a esta prostituta tantas veces como te dé la gana. Pero cuando yo quiera hacerlo, tendrá que estar allí, esperándome._

_- ¡Oye, maldito Kakuzu!_ – Hidan no tardó en protestar con los ojos en blanco - _¡Deja de estar haciéndome quedar mal frente a los demás, ¿oíste? ¡Mierda! ¿Y quién te dijo que fue él el que me…_

_- Está bien – _Dije aceptando el trato_._

_- ¡Oie, Itachi! ¡No hagas tratos con Kakuzu sobre mí! ¡No soy un juguete!_ – Se quejó Hidan.

_- Eres un juguete sexual, perra_ – Me miró haciendo caso omiso a los demás reproches de Hidan – _Y tú, Uchiha, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu brazo, no corres riesgo de nada._

Acto seguido, Kakuzu se retiró sin mucho menester, seguido por una variada sarta de insultos por parte de Hidan, quien antes de salir se despidió de mí guiñándome el ojo, sonriendo, sin sospechar que era una de las últimas sonrisas de bondad que vería. Desde mi cama, ubicada en frente de un balcón por el que entraba un gélido viento lleno de melancólicas sensaciones, observé el cielo opacarse. ¿Estará anocheciendo… O se acerca una tormenta? No. La tormenta lleva mucho tiempo aquí.

_- Nii-san_

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_- Nii-san… __He venido._

_- Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo llegaste?... Es muy peligroso._

Mi pequeño Sasuke estaba sentado sobre mi pecho. Cada uno de sus pequeños y blancos pies estaban a los lados de mi rostro. Quería tomarlo entre mis brazos y sacarlo de allí, pero mi cuerpo no podía moverse. Me hice presa del pánico en cuestión de fracciones de segundo.

_- Itachi, te he odiado… Te he maldecido… Y ahora…_

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó sombrío y levantó una espada. La observé con horror… Era la katana con la que había asesinado a nuestros padres.

_- He venido a matarte._

Sus ojos mostraban mi propio sharingan.

_- ¡No, Sasuke!, ¡aún no estás listo!, ¡tienes que obtener tu propio poder antes de matarme!, ¡Sasukeee!_

Detrás de él, estaba Madara. Él había envenenado la mente de Sasuke para usarlo a él en sus malditos planes. A él si podía atacarlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó para lanzarle un kunai que tenía junto a mi cabeza, pero fallé, el arma topó con algo al fondo, pero no hizo un sonido metálico… era diferente. La katana se acercaba a mi rostro...

Un ruido seco. Una caída.

_- Auch!_

Abrí los ojos y mi pecho salto de la cama. Una brusca sequedad en la boca y alguien en el suelo de mi habitación fueron los residuos abandonados de mi pesadilla.

_- Hey, Itachi, tranquilo, sólo venía por agua… Agua… Por si no lo has notado necesito mucha agua para vivir,_

Kisame. Y junto a él, mi almohada. Eso era lo que había arrojado en mis sueños en forma de kunai.

_- Los esperpentos que nos sirven no entienden que quiero agua_ – Eso respondió a la pregunta inmediata que me había formulado pero que no había comunicado, imposibilitado por los jadeos que la reciente tensión me había producido.

Kisame seguía mirándome vigilante por alguna otra cosa que pudiera lanzarle más peligrosa que una almohada, y viéndome fijamente tomó una jarra, vertió el líquido en un vaso y lo apuró todo a su boca de un solo trago.

_- Tranquilo, en serio. ¿Acaso crees que alguien intentaría asesinarte?_ – Sólo lo miré con la misma expresión de poca paciencia – _Ok… Yo sí aprecio mi vida, así que me voy._

Saltó por el balcón hacia algún lugar. Me dormí con el único pensamiento que desde hace tanto tiempo me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Sasuke… en Konoha.

Una sombra recorre de un lado a otro el lugar para detenerse junto a mí. Abro los ojos y veo el sol por el balcón aún con una parte oculta entre los edificios y algunos letreros sin nada escrito. Sé que está amaneciendo porque coloqué la cama justo hacia el este, para despertarme con el alba y alejar la noche lo más rápido posible, huyendo lo más que pueda de mis pesadillas. Veo a Pein junto a Kisame y Zetsu.

- _Buenos días, Itachi. Tienes una misión._

_- Traigo noticias de Konoha, Itachi. Tu hermano menor ya regresó a casa con buena salud._

Así comenzarían muchos de los días posteriores a ése, pero las noticias sobre Sasuke se harían más escasas, en primer lugar porque a Zetsu se le encargaban misiones más importantes para Pein y el clan, y en segundo porque Konoha estaba muy bien vigilada y corría un gran riesgo de ser descubierto. Paralelo a esto, nacería una extraña confianza entre Kisame y yo. Él no tardó en comprender que yo sería quien haría los planes, el pensante, y yo supe que, aunque su compañía no me era esencial, no resultaba del todo desagradable. Algunas veces al regresar, me encontraría con Hidan esperándome, pasaría muchos ratos con él que disfrutaría. Pero en otras ocasiones, él también estaría afuera, de misión, y en su lugar sería Pein quien me esperara.

Desde mi segundo encuentro con Pein, él se mostró disgustado con la relación entre Hidan y yo. Me sujetaba con fuerza, entraba en mí sin paciencia, y me susurraba cosas al oído.

_- Él no tiene derecho a tomarte._

_- Aaagh…_

_- Tú eres sólo mío._

_- Aaahh… Aaahhhh…_

_- Escúchate… Tus gemidos lo admiten._

_- Aah…_

Y a medida que mis encuentros con Hidan crecían en número, también lo hacía la agresividad con la que Pein me trataba en los nuestros, llegando a dejar varias marcas que Hidan pudo distinguir.

_- Siempre es así. Pein acosa sexualmente a los nuevos miembros del clan. Es su único defecto._

Maldije un millón de veces a Madara por haberme mandado justamente aquí.

Las cosas siguieron así durante algunos meses. Pein se estaba alejando de mí, no por la presencia de un nuevo miembro, sino por aluna razón desconocida. Cuando le pregunté a Hidan por aquello, me respondió en su tono burlón y sorprendido "¿En verdad me habías creído lo del nuevo miembro?". Tuvo que ir a que Kakuzu le uniera de nuevo todas las extremidades.

Un día, mientras regresábamos de la misión, Kisame decidió desviarse del camino.

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Vamos. Sé que quieres regresar con Hidan, pero tenemos que celebrar._

_- ¿Celebrar qué?_

_- Que hoy cumples un año en Akatsuki, por supuesto._

_- No seas ridículo. Búscate una mejor excusa para embriagarte._

_- Es verdad, Itachi-san. Y me ha costado mucho trabajo pensar en un regalo especial para ti._

Después de haber insistido por un largo rato, acepté, con la condición de no tardarnos demasiado.

_- Jajaja, Itachi-san. Ya verás que serás tú el que decidirá cuándo regresar._

Su gran y peligrosa sonrisa nos condujo hasta una pequeña casa pintada de rosa. Entramos como si nada y descubrimos que era un bar. Kisame me llevó hacia unas escaleras que bajaban una gran distancia, era un camino hacia el burdel.

- _Bien, Itachi-san, este es su regalo_ – Me tomó de los hombros y mostró el esplendor de sus puntiagudos dientes más cerca de mi rostro de lo que hubiera deseado – _Creí que querrías estar con una chica alguna vez en tu vida. Digo, si es que te gustan las chicas. Si no, podremos ir a otro lugar. El punto es, experimentar algo diferente._

Si creí haber olvidado la mayoría de las facciones de mi rostro, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el asombro por vergüenza no sufrió esa suerte. Creí que los ojos iban a salirse de sus órbitas y tuve la impresión de que la abrí tanto la boca que la mandíbula me había llegado al suelo. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Kisame que nunca había estado con una chica?

- _Puedes elegir entre las que están bailando en la barra o en las jaulas o en los tubos, las que están paradas en la entrada, o las que están en las habitaciones con las puertas abiertas. Las de puertas cerradas obviamente están ocupadas, y tú debes cerrar también cuando entres._

Mi expresión no cambió mientras aprendía esas cosas que eran lo último que se me ocurriría que existiera.

_- Anda, Itachi-san, elije a la que quieras y búscame en la barra de bebidas. Allí hablaré con el dueño y pagaré todo por ti. Búscame cuando termines._

Kisame se retiró tomando a una de las chicas bruscamente y sentándola en sus piernas mientras ordenaba un trago. Se trataba de una pelirroja de cabellos rizados, y piel ligeramente bronceada que parecía conocerle. No tardó en manosear a Kisame y decidí que era mejor salir en mi propia búsqueda.

Miré a las chicas bailar. Muchas eran hermosas, otras parecían enfermas, Sus movimientos eran muy eróticos, pero eso no bastaba para estimularme. Lo mismo opiné de las chicas de la entrada. Recorrí el corredor con habitaciones de ambos lados. De algunas salían escandalosas risas, de otras gruñidos y gemidos. Las muchachas me invitaban a entrar a sus cuartos, y hasta había considerado a una rubia de cabello corto y ojos lila, pero preferí seguir buscando. Creí que no iba a encontrar nada cuando vi a una chica de ojos blancos, ciega, ser arrastrada dentro de su habitación por un hombre pequeño de estatura y velludo, di una vuelta para irme, pero escuché un golpe, una bofetada de una de las habitaciones y un quejido de la voz de una niña. La puerta de la habitación de donde provenía estaba cerrada.

_- ¡Abre la boca!_

Antes de que pudiera formarme una imagen mental de lo que podría haber estado pasando, abrí la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Kisame. Lo que vi adentro me dejó sin alma.

_- ¿Sasuke…?_

_- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de aquí, la puerta estaba cerra…!_

No terminó de hablar. Mi katana le había atravesado la garganta, y empujé el arma para que el gordo de piel morena, desnudo, cayera del otro lado de la habitación. Giré a ver a la criatura de unos 11 años acostada sobre la cama, llorando. No era Sasuke, pero sí la conocía. Y no era la primera vez que la confundía con mi hermano…

Fue una de mis primera misiones con Kisame: destruir La Villa de la Alga Roja, y eso incluía asesinar a todos sus habitantes. Madara, a quien había visto poco después de que Pein me asignara la misión, lo describió como "Ahhh… Te sentirás como en casa".

Le dejé casi todo el trabajo a Kisame, él disfrutaba mucho más que yo de matar gente, y ya había descubierto que usar mi genjutsu por mucho tiempo era peligroso, así que era mi obligación encargarme de los monarcas de la villa. El gobernante no era un kage como en las aldeas que conocía, sino un rey que prefería ese cargo por ser más pacífico. Era un sujeto que amaba la paz, y Pein no la necesitaba para sus planes. A causa de la paz de la región, las fuerzas de protección eran débiles en demasía, y los maté a todos los que estaban en el palacio real. El rey, su reina y la más pequeña de las princesas fueron los últimos que quedaban con vida. El gobernante se lanzó hacia a mí para descartarme, pero mi katana le atravesó la cabeza. La reina protegía a su hija con su cuerpo, su nerviosismo la llevó a suplicarme por la vida de su hija, pero no la escuché y mi katana entró a su cabeza abriéndose paso por la boca y la nariz. Volteé a ver a la última víctima, su hija.

La pequeña estaba cubierta por la capa roja de su padre, temblando recostándose del suelo y la pared. Pude haberla matado sin necesidad de verla o de quitarle aquella tela de encima. Pero pensé que una vez que hubiese visto a sus padres con las cabezas rotas y ensangrentadas, en el frío suelo de su pacífico país oliendo a muerte, ella creería que lo mejor era unírseles en el más allá. Siempre tuve esa idea desde que vi la muerte de mi familia. Arrojé la capa atrás y las piernas me temblaron. Me creía la víctima de mis propio Magenkyou Sharingan.

_- Sasuke…_

Ése cabello negro que reflejaba azul a la luz, esa piel blanca como la luz de las estrellas contrastándose con la noche, sus ojos oscuros e inocentes. Su nariz, sus pálidos piececitos… Justo como recordaba a mi hermano menor. Su rostro asustado como la última vez que lo vi. Lo único diferente a simple vista eran algunos mechones de cabello más largos atrás de su nuca. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo tenía miedo y en algún momento que aún no logro definir, mis ojos abandonaron el carmesí.

Caí al suelo completamente espantado, y trataba torpemente de que mis piernas me empujaran atrás. Me giré para quedar de rodillas y permitirme alzar un poco. Era Sasuke, sí. ¿Tendré alguna forma de corregir la tragedia de mi vida?, ¿podría tomarlo entre mis brazos y tratar de convencerlo de que los "te amo" que le dije aquella noche eran reales y no trazas de locura?

_- Ughm…_

Un gemido de miedo… Con voz de niña. No era Sasuke. Había un cuerpo de niña, un vestido blanco y una tiara. Sus dientes eran más separados que los de mi hermano, y su nariz más pequeña… Aún así…

Sólo me di la vuelta y me fui. Quizá eso también había sido planeado por Madara.

Y de vuelta a la actualidad, me encuentro con ella de nuevo.

Me reconoció de inmediato. Su rostro palideció y las lágrimas salían con más fuerza. Me desplomé por dentro al notar lo demacrada que estaba, sus ojos derribados por unas profundas y oscuras ojeras, su cabello sucio, su piel con diversos tipos de marcas como rasguños y moretones, sus zonas íntimas sangrando. Era ver muerto a mi Sasuke. ¿En qué clase de mundo enfermo los niños sufren de esa manera? Sasuke… ¿cómo estarás ahora, Sasuke?

Kisame entró a la habitación siguiendo a un hombre un poco desagradable y una de las prostitutas del local.

_- Oh, por Dios…_ - Se le oyó decir al hombre.

_- Ohh… Bueno, diga a quien pregunte que fui yo. Improvise que me debía dinero o algo así._

_- S-seguro, señor Kisame._

_- Vámonos, Itachi. Creo que este no es tu sitio._

Kisame me sacó del lugar. Me dijo que la prostituta de la habitación de en frente de la princesa me vio asesinar al sujeto y fue corriendo silenciosamente a avisarle al dueño. Yo no había sentido a nadie en los corredores, y eso quiere decir que estaba totalmente concentrado en la pequeña. Kisame me dio a entender eso, y también que mi semblante revelaba temor o preocupación. Pude haber discutido y terminado el tema, pero seguía pensando en Sasuke, y de todos modos, Kisame decidió callar. Más tarde, retomaríamos la charla a la luz de una fogata.

_- Itachi-san…_ - Ni yo respondí, ni él continuó la pregunta por un largo tiempo.

La luz de las llamas entre las rocas dibujaba figuras amorfas en las copas de los árboles, y sombras arrastradas que se desvanecían en la negrura.

_- Esa niña… _- Estaba a punto de soltar una gran confidencia. La iba a guardar para siempre, pero el resto salió sólo de mi garganta, impulsada por un sentimiento desconocido, una emoción que invitaba el pesar. Kisame creyó entender el resto y estaba próximo a extenderse con explicaciones.

_- Ah, sí… Es una lástima para algunos, pero muchos de los niños y niñas que quedan solos por la muerte de sus familias o son abandonados son encontrados por gente que los vende a esa clase de lugares para atender a las necesidades de los pervertidos._

_- … Es igual a mi hermano menor…_ - Dije con un quiebre de voz.

Kisame me miró directamente a los ojos, perdidos en el fuego de la fogata. Bajo la mirada, probablemente sin entender lo que estaba sintiendo, y no lo digo por querer parecer único, sino porque dudo que Kisame haya tenido un hermano menor.

_- ¡Sasuke!_

Las lágrimas que tanto había guardado durante toda mi vida parecían querer salir todas al mismo tiempo. Voces en mi cabeza querían romperla con mazos, mis ojos querían ser consumidos. Sentía frío, miedo. Mis manos se aferraron a mis hombros, y mi cuello parecía no tener fuerzas para sostener mi cabeza en alto.

_- ¡Sasu…!_

Los gigantes brazos de Kisame me rodearon. Por un momento pensé que me iba a matar, que era el fin. Pero no… Era un abrazo, uno de cuidado y protección. Sentí calor debajo de la piel azul, y las lágrimas que se habían detenido repentinamente, estaban de nuevo saliendo con libertad. Mis manos pasaron de mis hombros a enrollarse detrás de su cuello, permitido esto debido a que él se encontraba de rodillas y yo sentado en un tronco, y mi pecho saltaba con los sollozos.

Permanecimos así por un tiempo. Kisame desdobló un saco de dormir espacioso y me invitó a dormir con él. No acepté, pero él me haló y no me resistí. Nos deshicimos de la ropa y quedamos sólo con las prendas más íntimas. Quise cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero las lágrimas no me dejaban. Me puse de medio lado, haciendo que mi rostro quedase frente al de Kisame, sorprendiéndome, de algún modo.

_- Está bien si no puedes dormir. Yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño que digamos._

_- Hum –_ Me limité a girar las pupilas contra el suelo.

_- Hablemos de algo, entonces. ¿Hay algún tema que te inquiete?_

_- … ¿Vas mucho a ése sitio?_ – Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca y las pronuncié lenta y pausadamente.

_- No mucho. Cada vez que puedo entre misiones a algún lugar cercano. Aunque mi prostíbulo favorito es el de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Vaya… ¡Qué mujeres!_

_- No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero creo que tomaste demasiado._

Kisame había tomado una jarra de licor al entrar a aquella "maravilla" de establecimiento, y había bebido sin parar en el corto tiempo que estuvo allí, pero además se trajo varias botellas diferentes que iba sorbiendo durante el trayecto.

_- No, no, Itachi-san, ¡estoy perfectamente!_ – "Hasta podría embriagarme con su aliento", pensé - _Pero, Itachi-san… tomando en cuenta lo que pasó… ya no querrás estar con una mujer jamás, ¿verdad?_

_- Posiblemente no _– Respondí abiertamente y sin temor, confiando en que al pasársele su borrachera lo olvidaría todo.

_- Psss, es mi culpa que ahora pienses así. Yo prefiero a las mujeres en gran medida que los hombres, Itachi-san, pero puedo hacer algo para compensar mi metida de pata de hoy…_

La sonrisa que Kisame me brindó, con sus ojos semi cerrados, sus dientes asomando los filos, y el sonrojo que el licor provocó en casi todo su rostro, me erizaron la piel, pero me empujó para que quedara acostado boca arriba. Se apoyó en sus codos y rodillas flexionados a ambos lados de mí, dejándome debajo de él, rezando porque no fuera a pasar lo que me temía. Corría un riesgo muy alto de matarlo si usaba el Magenkyou Sharingan para defenderme, y pelear usando sólo taijustsu sería una tontería.

_- Itachi-san te ves muy bien…_

_- Ki-Kisame… ¿Qué cre- ¡Ahh…!_

Mis dos manos viajaron lo más rápido que pudieron a tapar mi boca. Kisame masajeaba mi entrepierna, tomándome no por sorpresa, sino desprevenido.

_- No te avergüences, Itachi, de seguro gimes bien._

_- Detente ahora mis… mo_ – Comenzaba a desprenderme de mis bóxers.

_- No, Itachi-san. Cometí un error y quiero arreglarlo. Abra más las piernas, por favor._

Estaba seguro de que mis ojos estaban en blanco. Por un momento dejé de huir al no poder formarme una opinión al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi ropa interior terminó de salir de mis piernas y Kisame los tomó con fuerza y se los llevó al rostro para olerlos sin discreción. Las gotas de sudor no tardaron en resbalar por mi frente, recuerdo haberlas comenzado a sentir cuando Kisame ya había hecho volar mis prendas junto a las otras y se había apresurado a besarme. Volvió a masturbarme y jugó ansiosamente dentro de mi boca, mas prefería dejar mi lengua donde pertenece cuando recordé que Kisame también tenía dientes…

_- Itachi, sé no estás acostumbrado a… bueno… "recibir"…_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- ¡No!, No hable, siendo pareja de Hidan, lo más seguro es que seas tú el dominante en la cama _- Me quedé con menos palabras aún por la percepción que tenían los demás acerca de mi relación con Hidan –_ Por eso espero que entiendas que yo tampoco tengo un trasero muy flexible…_

_- Kisame, escúchame, estás muy ebrio, lo mejor es que te acuest-_

Kisame se levantó para llegar a mi entrepierna. Intenté alejarme, pero me sostuvo firmemente por los muslos. Cuando volteé a verlo, contemplé su rostro felizmente observando mi pene erecto cerca de su boca.

_- Kisame… estás perdonado, ¡no tienes qu- … aahhh…_

Lamió mi punta antes de llevarse toda la parte superior a la boca. Lo estaba chupando y humedeciendo con su saliva. Inevitablemente me dejaba llevar cerrando los ojos y gimiendo. Buscaba en mi mente, con la desesperación de un hambriento al que le ponen en frente comida para perros, el nombre de algún Dios al cual pedirle que por lo más sagrado que exista, que a él no se le ocurriera cerrar la boca. Me hizo recordar a Hidan cuando toqué con mi bálano la entrada de su garganta. En ocasiones daba chupetones a mis testículos que me subían la temperatura. Kisame estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, el interior de su boca, caliente y húmeda, era por completo diferente a los brazos escamosos que sujetaban, ya sin necesidad, mis piernas.

_- "Así debe ser todo su cuerpo…"_

Pensé. Revolví su áspero cabello con la mano derecha y me vi rozando mis propios pezones con la izquierda. Ya no me importaba lo que sucedía en realidad. Estaba entregado a Kisame.

_- ¡Sí, Kisame!, ¡más!, ¡máaas!_

En tono bajo le suplicaba. Aunque no me escuchaba a mí mismo, estaba seguro de que mi voz estaba ronca, ya que tanto jadear me había resecado la garganta. Kisame había vuelto a la masturbación de miembro para pasar a lamer mi entrada. Poco más tarde, volvería a llevarse mi pene a la boca y dos de sus dedos me habrían penetrado. Luego volvió a lubricar mi entrada. "Todo su cuerpo…". Abrí los ojos reaccionando por fin ante lo que yo mismo había sugerido. Tarde, al parecer, ya que Kisame había levantado mi zona pélvica para ubicar mi entrada a la altura de su miembro. Él mismo sería quien aclararía mis sospechas.

_- A las chicas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena les gusta mucho mi pene. ¡Je! Dicen que las escamas les hacen cosquillas._

Se tomó toda esa frase para meterse completamente en mí. Lo hizo con una velocidad que me gustó. Volvió a tocar mi pene, haciéndome soltar un largo suspiro, esparciéndome en el placer. Al menos hasta la sensación que tuve cuando él comenzó a salir de mí para una nueva embestida. El movimiento contrario a la posición de las escamas las levantaba, sintiéndose como pequeños trozos de cartulina perpendiculares a mi piel.

_- ¡Argh! ¡¿Pero qu-¿!_

_- Ssshhh… Tranquilo, Itachi-san… Tranquilo… Sé lo que pasa. Es lo que a las chicas les agrada… Dicen que se siente como si fuera un consolador, de esos con bolitas a lo largo. No sabría decirlo, dime tú, quizá alguna vez te hayan metido uno de esos… o tú mismo._

_- Magenkyou Sha-_

_- ¡No, Itachi-san!_ – Me tapó la boca y los ojos para evitar que lo matara. Mis intenciones de hacerlo eran evidentes, ya había mandado a Madara y Pein a la mismísima mierda. Me cargaría a Kisame y que se jodiera lo demás -_ ¡Itachi-san, relájate! Si te contraes mucho corres el riesgo de que mis escamas se te incrusten o te corten por dentro_ – Logré quitarme la mano que cubría mi boca.

_- ¿Qué… dices?_ – Me quitó la mano de los ojos y con ambas me hacía señales para que me tranquilizara. Aunque era él quien estaba nervioso, ya que mi Sharingan estaba activado.

_- Pues… Ya ves… este, no. Ya sientes que tengo escamas en mi pene. Si me presionas mucho cuando esté saliendo de ti, se pueden enterrar en su piel y podría romperte, Itachi-san._

_- ¡¿Y entonces cómo vamos a-_

_- Relájate, Itachi, ya te lo he dicho. Intenta abrirte lo más que puedas, así te apretarás menos y no te lastimaría._

Tomé todo el aire que podía contener en mis pulmones e intenté relajarme, aún con las ganas de matar a Kisame por el lío en que nos había metido su maldita borrachera. Me concentré en el brillo de las estrellas y el frío de la noche para tranquilizarme. En alguna parte de mi cabeza, pensaba en usar los recuerdos de Sasuke para llamar a la calma, pero lo evité por el simple temor de que Kisame, por mala suerte, conociera lo que realmente siento, y también para alejar la memoria de aquella niña, que desde algún punto de vista, fue por quien terminé en esta situación.

_- Hazlo _– Le ordené a Kisame, ya sin el Sharingan activado.

_- Claro que sí… Nada más de verte así me han dado muchas ganas de darte duro, Itach-_

_- ¡Pues te las aguantas! – Le grité - Sé… cuidadoso… _– Le dije molesto en un tono bajo de voz.

_- Jojojo, Itachi-san… ¡Pareces una chica! _– Gritó sonriendo y mordiéndose los labios inferiores. Me di cuenta de que sus escamas le protegían para no lastimarse a sí mismo – _Espera _– Acercó su mano y me desató el cabello de la goma con la que siempre los ato – _Ahora sí. Imaginaré que eres una chica delicada a la que tengo que tratar bien, Itachi-san._

Invoqué todas las auras relajantes del mundo para no perder la cabeza por las babosadas que el alcohol obligaba a Kisame a decir. Completó la embestida que había interrumpido hace rato y siguió con otras muchas más. Las ganas de un orgasmo comenzaban a regresar, las sensaciones que esas escamas producían eran similares a cuando ensanchaban mi entrada con los dedos. Era como sentir decenas de minúsculos dedos rozando dentro de mí. El líquido pre seminal de Kisame le permitió ir a mayor velocidad sin riesgo de lastimarme. Mi cuerpo se movía con los golpes propinados por cada una de las embestidas, la mano que masturbaba una vez más mi miembro se perdía del control, el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos hacía aparecer el sudor. Era casi imposible no tensarse en esas circunstancias, si lo que estaba dentro de mí me hacía temblar, me daba punzadas, me hacía ansiar más.

_- ¡Más!, urrrgh, ¡más, Kisame!, aaahhg…_

Kisame esperó a que comenzara a eyacular para volver a estar lo más adentro de mí que podía para que mi cuerpo le otorgara también las mismas sensaciones. Al acabar dentro de mí, su semen le ayudó a que saliera de mi interior sin dañarme.

_- ¡Ohhhh, nena, eso fue genial!_

Se acostó sobre mí e hizo en mi pecho lo que más temía que hiciera durante toda la sesión… me mordió. La luna en el cielo pareció haber temblado al escuchar mi grito.

_- Jashin… ¡¿Qué tú qué?_

Al regresar, Kisame le explicó lo sucedido a Hidan. En efecto, no recordaba nada y tuve que encontrar una manera de contarle lo ocurrido. El diálogo de aquella mañana no era una de las cosas que tenía para sentirme orgulloso, quizá por eso lo recordé tan claramente. Fue Kisame el que había despertado primero.

_- Mmm… ¡¿Itachi?_

- … - Me levanté de mal humor por el grito.

_- ¡¿Qué haces durmiendo conmigo?_

_- Kisame…_

_- ¡Y estás desnudo!_

_- Kisame…_

_- ¡¿Y por qué yo también estoy desnudo?_

_- ¡Kisame!_

_- ¿Y qué es ésa marca sangrante en tu pecho?_

_- ¡Kisame!…_

_- ¿Y por qué me siento tan húmedo?, ¿Y por qué te sale un líquido blanco del trasero?_

_- ¡La puta madre tú y tu maldito alcohol, Kisame!_

Hidan, mientras tanto, se encontraba inmerso en un papel de doctor. Si había algo en mi cuerpo que no fuera a sanar pronto, se convertiría en un inmortal caníbal.

_- ¿Pero estás bien, Itachi?_ – Me revisaba por todos lados.

_- No le hice daño, lo juro, Hidan…_

_- ¡Ah!_ – Hidan me señaló asustado cuando logró sacarme la capa y la camisa de malla - _¡Una mordida! –_ Una gran marca que me cubría la mitad del ancho de mi pecho y que era la copia al carbón de la filosa dentadura de Kisame era el foco de Hidan.

_- F-fue un accidente, Hidan-chan, e-en serio…_

_- ¡Traeré inmediatamente a Kakuzu para que te cure esa cosa, Itachi! ¡Y en cuanto a ti, mi querido amigo azul… _- Kisame pareció haber temblado por un momento. No de miedo a Hidan, sino de los problemas que había causado - _¡Ni un dedo cerca de MI Itachi!_

_- O…kei…_

_- ¡Aaagh! _– Me tapé la boca inmediatamente. El grito había sido muy obvio y ambos se habían dado cuenta de que salió justo al sentarme tranquilamente sobre mi cama.

- _¡Aaaaahhhh!_ – Gritó histérico Hidan - ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste, bicho oceánico? ¡Le estará doliendo el trasero por días y no dejará que me lo…

- _¡Hidan!_ – Aún recordaba lo que Kisame, y probablemente el resto de Akatsuki creía acerca de mi dominancia sobre Hidan. Algo me decía que era mejor que creyeran eso – Trae pronto a Kakuzu.

_- Sí, Itachi_ – Miró una última vez a Kisame y le sacó la lengua, bufándose de él, molesto.

Kisame se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

_- En verdad, discúlpame por esto, Itachi. Fue culpa del maldito alcohol y-_

_- Ya, Kisame, te he estado perdonando durante todo el camino de regreso._

_- Lo sé, pero dime si-_

Kisame no pudo terminar de hablar. Yo cacé sus labios, y unos momentos más tardes, su lengua en el interior de su boca. Cerré los ojos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. La locura quizá me habría invadido, puesto que no tenía el menor temor de que mi amigo al que "le gustan las mujeres" cerrara la boca de repente al haber sido un hombre quien lo besase. Cuando me separé de él, noté el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_- Iré a darme un baño_ – Le susurré por lo bajo al oído - _¡Aah!_ – Lancé al levantarme de nuevo de la cama, seguido de un segundo gemido, esta vez sensual – _Aaahhh…_ - Le sonreí pícaramente viendo salir algo de sangre de su nariz y entré al baño.

No tengo idea de por qué hice eso último con Kisame. Quizá para que dejara de pedir disculpas, o tal vez un mero capricho. Pero fue la manera en que sellamos nuestra relación carnal.

Más tiempo en Akatsuki me llevaría a desarrollar el control sobre mis ojos. Pein, y a veces Madara, controlaban mi entrenamiento. Mi genjutsu se había vuelto perfecto, y mis demás técnicas mortales. Con los reportes habituales de Zetsu sobre Sasuke, encontraba alientos de cordura en mi desequilibrada vida. Hidan y yo seguíamos con nuestras andanzas. El número de misiones se incrementaría, y con ello, la fama de Akatsuki y sus integrantes. Captaríamos la atención de las aldeas, las naciones, pero estábamos desprevenidos para captar las intenciones de uno de nosotros. Un Akatsuki que buscaba algo diferente a los objetivos del clan. Algo que yo podría darle.


	5. Chapter 5 Situaciones OrochimaruxItachi

**Capítulo V: Situaciones {OrochimaruxItachi}**

Ya se había cumplido más de un año de mi presencia en Akatsuki y había ayudado a Hidan a superar varias de sus crisis temporales, como la de cuando se obsesionó por creerse algo así como mi criada, cuando optó por enredarse con el extraño fetiche de disfrazarse, cuando apoyó a un grupo nudista y sólo usaba ropa cuando Pein lo mandaba de misión… Él, junto a los reportes de Zetsu, cada vez más escasos, me mantenían en cierta parte vivo, o al menos en un espacio transitorio entre la vida y la muerte. Soñaba con Sasuke mientras reposaba dormido junto a Hidan.

Una noche, en mis sueños, vi a Sasuke llorando. Me le acerqué sin la cautela que hubiese requerido en ése mismo escenario pero en el mundo real, y vi que había un raspón en su rodilla. Acaricié sus cabellos. Desprendía la misma ternura que la última vez que lo vi. Me arrodillé junto a él y besé la herida. Me miró sonrojado y bajó la vista hasta su pierna, la herida había desaparecido. Besé sus labios a la vez que él sólo me miraba sin saber qué hacer. De repente gritó aferrándose a mis hombros. Vi sus rodillas rodeadas por raspones, mucho más graves que el primero. Abrió las palmas de sus manos asustado y también allí tenía esas horribles heridas, poco a poco se fueron extendiendo por todo su cuerpo y lo consumirían en su totalidad, sin siquiera poder tocarlo por miedo a herirlo o infectar sus heridas. De nuevo ocurría que no podía consolar su llanto y sólo podía verle sufrir.

Desperté sin aliento y con la totalidad de mi cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Cuando me calmé, el frío viento de la mañana llegó hasta mí para hacerme temblar. Agradecí una vez más haber puesto la cama en una posición en la que me levantara con el sol, porque me habría descompuesto un segundo más en esa pesadilla. Me levanté de la cama para tomar agua y refrescar la garganta reseca. Sentí a alguien llegar a la habitación y creí que era Hidan, pero no me molesté en confirmarlo, ya que se había acercado mientras estaba de espalda y me empujó con suavidad hasta la pared más cercana, dejándome de frente a ella.

_- ¿Desde cuándo desarrollaste el hábito de dormir desnudo? – _Preguntó en un susurro a mi oído Pein_._

_- Desde que es verano – _Le dije con naturalidad.

- _Estamos en invierno – _No tardó en deslizar una mano sobre mi pecho.

_- … ¿A qué has venido?_

_- En principio, sólo a asignarte una misión. Pero…_ - Rápidamente lamió uno de sus dedos y lo dirigió a mi entrada – _Creo que voy a hacer algo más._

Me concentré en la pared, abrí las piernas, y comencé a organizar en mi mente las cosas que debía llevar a la misión. A pensar en cuántos kunai tenía, el estado de mis shuriken, en dónde había dejado el sombrero del uniforme. Quise distraerme y no tenía nada mejor en qué pensar. Sin embargo, mi concentración no evitó que las embestidas del pesado cuerpo de Pein me llegaran hasta el fondo y me envolvieran en el placer una vez más, humedeciendo tanto mi interior como la pared que me sostenía, pero sí evitó que las palabrerías del líder revolotearan en mi cabeza.

_- Exquisito… Como siempre._

Eso fue lo que le oí decir luego de que me llevara de la mano a sentarme en mi cama. Me alzó el rostro y tuve la oportunidad de verlo de pies a cabeza. Ya se había subido la cremallera y arreglado el resto del pantalón. Lo miré a los ojos. Pein era hermoso, pero eso no ocultaba el hecho de que algo dentro de su cabeza estuviera mal, ése algo que le impulsaba a decir "te amo" y que se aventuraba a una serie de planes con un fin tan escabroso como lo era iniciar una guerra global para dominar el mundo. Un carraspeo de la garganta de ninguno de los dos, nos hizo llevar nuestra mirada al balcón. Kisame, acompañado de uno de los otros Pein, se había recostado de la pared con una ceja alzada y la expresión típica de "¿Interrumpo?". Casi en el mismo momento, llegó Hidan con otro Pein, y después de comprobar mi desnudez, afiló la mirada en el líder, quien se giró hacia ellos, dejando caer su mano desde mi mentón hasta lo que pudo de mi pecho.

_- Veo que ya casi llegaron todos._

Kakuzu entró acompañado de su respectivo Pein. Luego de confirmar que estábamos completos, los demás Pein se retiraron, dejándonos con el verdadero. Nuestro líder nos habló acerca de la misión de turno. Consistía en destruir la Aldea de la Brisa Marina, la cual poseía un territorio bastante extenso, por eso nos enviaría a los cuatro.

_- Lo importante de esta misión es que el enemigo es sumamente rico. Kakuzu, te encargarás de traer todo el dinero que puedas._

_- Entendido._

_- Los demás irán para abarcar el territorio y divertirse un rato. He escuchado que el Kage es homofóbico y castiga cruelmente a los súbditos que practiquen el sexo con gente de su mismo género._

Al principio, no entendí la importancia de esa parte de lo que dijo Pein. Total, poco nos venía lo que hacía el Kage. Pero a juzgar por las risitas de los demás, ellos habían entendido perfectamente a qué se refería y cómo divertirse en base a eso. Me limité a buscar mi ropa y vestirme sin querer pensar mucho al respecto. Pein terminó de dar algunas últimas órdenes y se retiró, seguido de Kisame y Kakuzu. Hidan se me acercó, molesto.

_- Itachi, no quiero que…_

_- Hidan. Él es el líder –_ Le interrumpí cuando terminaba de arreglar mi capa – _Él habla. Yo obedezco. Todos tenemos que hacerlo._

_- Es nuestro líder. No nuestro amo. No tiene derecho de ir por ahí acostándose con los novios de los otros._

_- Déjalo, Hidan. Es como si me molestara cuando Kakuzu te toma de la misma manera._

_- ¡K-Kakuzu no me ha hecho nada! _– Se defendió sonrojado, terminando de sentarse en mi cama.

- _… De todos modos, no pasó nada entre Pein y yo._

_- Itachi, yo sé que desde que llegaste te ha estado persiguiendo. Y no me mientas, vi la mancha en la pared. Estabas desnudo y él te acariciaba._

Tomé la decisión de sentarme sobre él, con las piernas abiertas de modo que nuestros pechos quedaran juntos. Lo besé recorriendo con mi lengua el interior de su boca, y parte de su exterior, lamiendo sus labios, besándolo y atrayéndolo hacia mí, haciéndole cosquillas al pasearme por su cuello. La prueba de que Hidan estaba recuperando el ánimo, era que correspondía muy bien, hasta sus manos se adentraron en mi capa y estaban buscándose paso hacia mi trasero.

- _Hidan… No… Tenemos una misión…_ - Intenté detenerlo al sentir sus dedos ya dentro de mí, luego de que los de la otra mano bajaran lo suficiente mi pantalón.

- _No me importa. No voy a dejar que vayas "sucio"._

_- Egh?_

Sus dedos salieron humedecidos por los fluidos de Pein los cuales vio con desprecio, quitándoselos con ayuda de mi sábana. Repitió el proceso varias veces, bajando la cabeza, como concentrándose u ocultando la rabia a Pein, y yo intentaba relajarlo besándole la cabeza y acariciando sus cabellos, lo cual no evitaba que mi entrepierna se endureciese ante la situación.

- _Bueno, ya está_ – Alzó su rostro sonriente y me besó, dejándose caer en la cama conmigo aún encima. Llevé mis manos a sus pantalones, dispuesto a liberarme de la sensación de tensión en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pero me detuvo – _Vámonos, Itachi… Tenemos misión_ – Me levantó y arregló nuestras ropas, dejándome bastante desubicado _– Me gusta que te desesperes…_

Soltó un par de risas y me llevó tomado de la mano.

Kisame fue el primero en entrar en acción. Derrumbó puertas, guardias, y prácticamente cualquier cosa que se le atravesara. Su técnica con agua nos permitía liberarnos del fastidio que implicaban los niños y el resto de los que no podían pelear, o en dado caso, hacernos frente. Hidan atravesaba cualquier cantidad de víctimas con su gigantesca oz. Kakuzu y yo nos encargábamos de los ninjas más fuertes. Llegamos hasta el palacio del Kage y subimos hasta la cúpula, allí se encontraba él, su esposa, y sus dos hijas. Kakuzu tomó a la señora y a las dos pequeñas para que las guiara "por las buenas" a donde tendrían los fondos monetarios de la aldea, dejándonos a los demás con el Kage.

_- Así que éste es el Kage. No te preocupes por tu familia. No las tocaremos a ninguna_ – El hombre estaba tan asustado que ni se inmutó ante los comentarios de Hidan – _Pero no san dicho cosas muy feas de ti… Cosas… que no nos gustan._

Fijé la vista en el cielo. Por alguna razón extraña, ése simple hecho me hacía sentir extraño, como si me transportase a las nubes. Me sumergía en un mundo diferente. Sin querer desprenderme de ese paraíso, un apretón en mi cintura me devolvería a mi respectivo aquí y ahora. Hidan me sostenía por la espalda.

- _A nosotros…_ - Le dijo al Kage – _Si nos gustan los hombres… Con otros hombres._

Desbotonó mi capa y la lanzó al suelo. Buscó mis labios aún estando detrás de mí. Se arrodilló de inmediato, girándome, para luego bajar rápidamente mis prendas inferiores y buscar mi miembro con la boca. No sabía cómo reaccionar, la timidez me embargó al sentir la mirada de aquel gobernante, y sólo me atrevía a posar mis manos sobre la cabeza de Hidan. Por otra parte, estaba ansioso de que por fin iba a terminar lo que había comenzado en la mañana. Hidan miró a aquel gobernante y sonrió. Kisame lo amenazó con su espada.

- _Tienes que ver todo lo que va a pasar… O algo muy malo les pasará a tu esposa e hijas._

A eso era a lo que se refería Pein. "Torturen al homofóbico" fue lo que quiso decir. Si eso me iba a "desahogar" me parecía buena idea. Hidan gemía al sentir mi miembro chocando en el interior de sus mejillas, lo cual era algo exagerado, pero eso definiría cómo iba a ser aquella sesión se sexo: sobreactuada. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo mostrando sus dientes rozar contra mi piel. Un par de gemidos más, seguidos de algunos lengüetazos y se levantó para besarme. No sé si yo tenía el control de aquel beso o si estaba siendo llevado de la mano, pero lo profundicé hasta donde pude, casi de la misma manera que mi pene. Se comenzó a desvestir y Kisame rió, sin importarme mucho la razón, porque estaba más concentrado en los ojos violeta que me miraban con una malicia mil veces inferior a la mía, como despertándome para que me hiciera su dueño… una vez más.

_- Itachi, vamos… así… así… más… aghrh! ¡Qué grande!_

Hidan gozaba de un buen repertorio de frases, y no me importaba si estaba actuando de sobremanera, me había convencido de seguirle el juego. Apoyó sus manos contra la pared, separó las piernas y volteó a verme. No tomé en cuenta al hombre que probablemente nos mirase con asco y temor, o a Kisame divirtiéndose por eso. Solamente fui hasta Hidan y me enterré en él a la primera embestida, haciéndolo gemir, gritar ensordecedoramente, sintiendo cómo mi hombría le hacía temblar y calentarse, aferrándome a sus piernas que tanto me gustaban, gruesas y fuertes, y penetrándolo cada vez más con mayor rapidez como si mi vida dependiera de ello, dejando que mis oídos disfrutaran con sus súplicas. "Más", "más fuerte", "más rápido"... a veces pensaba que la inmortalidad lo había hecho insaciable, pero luego ocurría lo inevitable, haciéndome descartar la idea de inmediato.

_- Espero que dures lo suficiente para que me ayudes a desahogarme_ – Le dije en un tono lo suficientemente audible para él, pero imperceptible para los demás, ya que se mezclaban con sus gemidos.

- _¡Arrghaaa!... _– Gritó con un gemido y luego me habló de la misma manera que yo – _No sé… me tienes muy cachondo._

Hidan hacía y decías cosas que me hacían perder en instantes de placer. A veces cerraba los ojos en busca de concentración para no terminar rápido y extender mi estancia dentro de aquel cuerpo adulto rendido a mí. Casi ni me había enterado de cuando Kakuzu regresó al lugar, solo, ya que había asesinado a la esposa e hija del Kage después de conseguir el dinero que buscaba. Él pareció entender el propósito de la conducta de Hidan y yo, así que se acercó a nosotros y ató una de las cuerdas que le salían del brazo al cuello de Hidan, luego me dio el otro extremo.

_- Hálalo. Será más divertido._

Tuve que formarme una imagen mental muy clara de lo que ocurriría para obedecer a Kakuzu, y una vez que lo entendí, quedé maravillado con la idea. Halé la cuerda, atrayendo hacia mí a Hidan por el cuello. Eso y la nueva posición que habíamos adquirido me habían excitado más. La espalda de Hidan rozaba con mi pecho mezclando el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, y el cuello de Hidan se había posicionado a una distancia que lo ponía a merced de mis labios. Mis manos alcanzaron su erguido miembro y lo masturbaron con violencia, a una velocidad similar al de las embestidas. Hidan cruzó sus manos detrás de mi nuca, completamente fascinado, y unos momentos después, acabamos. Saqué mi miembro para bañar la espalda de Hidan con mi semen, y él hizo lo mismo con la pared que estaba a su frente, reviviendo en mi mente la escena de esta mañana con Pein, y de seguro, a mi novio también.

_- ¿D-dónde están mi esposa e hijas?_ – Respondió el Kage. Podía sentir la indignación en su voz.

_- Las maté hace rato_ – Contestó fríamente Kakuzu.

_- P-pero dije… Pero dijeron que si me quedaba quiet-_

Kisame le había roto el cuello antes de que terminara de hablar.

Salimos del lugar con calma, el equipaje estaba pesado debido a todo lo que guardó Kakuzu de dinero. De regreso, Kisame nos contaba la cara de espanto que el Kage había puesto, y nos detalló cada una de las facciones por las que pasó: espanto, horror, asco, curiosidad, nerviosismo… Hidan regresó caminando a mi lado.

Una vez que dejamos los paquetes con dinero y otras cosas en uno de los salones de Akatsuki, dejamos a Kakuzu hablando con Pein. No sé a dónde se dirigían Kisame y Hidan, pero yo quería irme a mi habitación y dormir para acabar mi día. No presté atención a la despedida de Kisame, y resultó que Hidan me dejó en la entrada del edificio donde vivo, y un largo beso, abrazándome, cubriéndome totalmente con su cuerpo, mucho más grande que el mío.

- _Itachi, mi niño…_ - Me dijo aferrándose a mi capa. No me molestaba que me llamase así, de todos modos yo apenas soy un adolescente y él ya es todo un adulto - … _Ten mucho cuidado_ – Me dio tres besos más, cortos y suaves. Nos miramos unos instantes más y siguió su camino.

Me pregunté a mi mismo por qué no se había quedado esta noche conmigo.

Entré a mi espacio. No parecía haber nada fuera de lugar y tampoco me molesté en buscar pormenores. Entré al baño por una ducha rápida y salí a tomar agua, aplacar una sed de todo el día bajo el sol, más dos folladas. No tenía apetito y mucho menos quería un incentivo para comer, cosa que ya era natural en mí, y sabía por qué. El mal gusto de sentirme como si nada después de haber acabado con otras tantas vidas.

Me recosté de espaldas en la cama. Sólo una toalla azul marino me cubría parte de la mitad de mi cuerpo. Mis cabellos humedecían la almohada, y el frío del invierno que entraba por el balcón me erizaba la piel.

En minutos, ése frío de invierno se convirtió en aire ártico, sentí las vías respiratorias muy frías, y la vista se comenzaba a nublar. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero agradecí haber estado sólo en mi habitación, recostado calmadamente, porque tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien por la mañana.

_- Kukuku…_

¿Risas? ¿Algún producto de mi imaginación? No.

_- Oro…chimaru._

_- Buenas noches. Itachi-kun._

No contesté con palabras, en lugar de eso, dejé que el peor de mis semblantes se hiciera cargo de ello. No me estaba sintiendo bien, y lo último que necesitaba era que un bastardo como ése viniera a hacer cualquier cosa aquí.

_- Vaya. Parece que te la estás pasando mal._

_- Vete _– Una ira que no quería sentir se manifestó en mis palabras, como una bestia que entra en combate.

_- Conozco algunas técnicas médicas, Itachi-kun. Pero la mejor manera de estar saludable es cuidarse a sí mismo._

_- Vet-_

_- Y eso se logra_ – Continuó, interrumpiéndome _– haciendo ejercicio, por ejemplo. Pero veo que tienes un trabajo en el que eso te sobra. En especial con esa técnica tuya… el Magenkyou Sharingan_.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que impresionarme. Orochimaru había estado buscando información acerca de mí. Era un asunto peligroso.

_- Pero además, otras formas de estar saludable es estando en un lugar limpio como este, el aseo personal, que veo que ya lo has hecho…_

Me miró de arriba abajo tendido en la cama, de la manera en que sólo un desgraciado como él podría hacerlo. Todo de él me molestaba. Hasta su ridícula charla. Se paseaba de un lado a otro indagando, revisando, analizando.

_- ¿Qué…_

_- También debes estar consciente de que debes alimentarte bien. Ya sabes. Comer frutas, verduras… No consumir agua con drogas…_

_- ¡Uhg!_

Eso era. El maldito había colocado algo en el agua que había bebido hace rato, por eso me sentía mal, pero de todos modos, ¿qué era lo que en realidad estaba buscando? Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero sólo pude apoyarme en los codos. No sentía dolor, pero sí pesadez y lentitud. Vi a Orochimaru acercarse y ponerse a gatas sobre mí.

_- Esperaré unos minutos más, Itachi-kun. Mientras tanto, veamos bien tu cuerpo._

Se ocupó de recorrerme con sus manos, ofreciendo caricias que de no haber venido de él, hubiera disfrutado con plenitud. Sus manos buscaron lugares más bajos para tocarme y apretarme. De su retorcida sonrisa comenzó a salir una lengua que le relamía los labios, y siguió saliendo de una manera espeluznante, y hubiera retrocedido si mi cuerpo me lo hubiese permitido.

Su lengua se extendía hasta longitudes imposibles, llegando a tocar desde la parte baja de mi pecho hasta mi cuello al mismo tiempo. Su lengua seguí saliendo y me sentía asqueado sólo con verla, pero sentir ese músculo húmedo enrollarse a mi alrededor era una de las cosas que me parecían peor, y no era capaz de predecir que esa lengua lograra inmovilizarme sujetando y apretando con fuerza mis extremidades.

El dolor de cabeza producido por las drogas evitaba que me concentrara para poder activar mi Sharingan, aún así, pude pensar en por qué si mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, Orochimaru estaba sujetándome. Quizá el efecto de la droga pasaría rápidamente. No quería arriesgarse. Giré el rostro como si eso fuera a ayudarme a huir, pero su larga lengua llegó a enrollarse en mi garganta, de tal modo que cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería neutralizado por la fuerza de ese extraño músculo.

- _Eres mío… Itachi Uchiha…_

Miré su rostro intentando enfocar mi vista en algo que ya, de por sí me parecía increíble. Y es que estaba sacando otra lengua de su boca. La dirigía hacia mí sin mucha lentitud, lamiendo mi pecho, cuello, y la adentró en mi boca. Parecía estarme examinando, hasta que la enroscó en mi lengua y pretendía llegar a la garganta, pero un ataque de tos y algunas náuseas ante aquellas sensaciones, le hicieron retractarse.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Itachi…? No me vendrás con que no estás acostumbrado a que te metan cosas en la boca… Porque resulta muy evidente que allí han estado cosas más grandes y gruesas…_

Una tercera lengua comenzaba a salir de su boca y tomaba los rumbos más bajos de mi cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un grave gemido y arquear la espalda al sentirla aprisionando mi miembro y nunca había sentido algo así. Continuó largando su lengua, y llegó un momento en que la punta entró en contacto con mi entrada y empezó a introducirse hasta llegar un poco más adentro de lo que usualmente han llegado en mí. Era la primera vez que algo tan húmedo, viscoso y blando me penetraba, y a decir verdad, no se sentía mal, sólo que al abrir los ojos y ver a la mugrosa serpiente blanca jugando con mi cuerpo, esperaba que esa experiencia nunca hubiese llegado. Sin embargo, hasta mis gemidos indicaban que pronto iba a eyacular. Su extraña lengua descubrió los puntos más sensibles dentro de mí, los rozaba con giros, dobleces, y contactos con la punta de su longitud, y no encontré una forma de resistirme.

_- Nada mal, Itachi-kun… Nada mal…_

Siguió moviéndose tanto en mi interior como en mi exterior. El clímax me había aturdido, y apenas noté que otra lengua emergía de sus labios y se dirigía a su propia entrepierna para auto estimularse. Pocos momentos más tarde, su miembro erecto entraba muy despacio en mí, ya que además, su lengua estando adentro, y no podía aguantar el dolor de esa extraña doble penetración, a la vez que la droga y una de sus lenguas inmovilizando y afirmando mis piernas y cuerpo evitaba que pudiese intentar separarme.

_- Nunca te habían ensanchado el culo de esta manera, ¿verdad, Itachi-kun?_

La droga me estaba llevando al límite. Hasta lograba distorsionar mis gritos de dolor transformándolos en bajos gemidos y su lengua dentro de mi boca convertía cualquier palabra que pronunciara en un sonido ininteligible. Cuando por fin estaba totalmente introducido en mí, su lengua comenzó a salir, pero antes de hacerlo volvía a entrar hasta el fondo, y en ese momento, el movimiento se repetía con su pene. Como si dos personas me penetrasen a la vez, pero a ritmos diferentes y con un miembro más grande de lo normal. El calor comenzaba a hacerme perder la razón.

_- Cuando me corra, mi esperma genéticamente modificado podrá transferirme a tu cuerpo, Itachi-kun._

No podía creer que ese maldito se fuera a llevar mi cuerpo sólo porque se le hubiese antojado. Quería que las palabras que escuchaba fuesen sólo una simple consecuencia de la droga. Aunque, independientemente de ello, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante las dobles embestidas de Orochimaru, las lenguas húmedas y viscosas masajeando la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, provocaban que la fricción me subiera la temperatura, llevándome a un segundo clímax sin forma alguna de resistirme al menos de forma física, ya que mi mente estaba muy determinada a no entregarse a ese imbécil, y es que de haber estado con otra persona y no con el sennin, yo podría haber estado gritando por más, pidiendo que no se detuviera sin avergonzarme de mis gemidos ni en el menor de los grados. Pero no había otro sujeto en el lugar de Orochimaru, y además estaba cargando con el temor de que la presión en mi interior lo arrastraran a él también, y no podía definir si lo que pasó a continuación era mejor o peor…

_- Eso fue rápido, Itachi-kun… Pero me has excitado lo suficiente como para que esté pronto a correrme… a correrme dentro de ti… Tus gemidos son… únicos. Únicos… como tú y tus ojos, que serán míos._

Él tenía las de ganar, y en sus ojos se hacía presente la locura, el triunfo y la lujuria. De alguna manera hasta el simple gesto de acariciar mi mejilla mientras hablaba también lo confirmaba. S-Sasuke… La desesperación se adueñó de mí cuando supe que el destino de Sasuke cambiaría en algunas pocas embestidas más. Al no encontrarse conmigo en un futuro para cumplir su venganza.

_- No… No… Detente… No… No más…_

_- ¿Ahora suplicas, Itachi-kun?_

Suplicar… Las súplicas de mi hermanito en aquella noche regresaron a mi mente. Todas y cada una de ellas resonaban en mi mente como una grabación. Y parecías escucharse todas a la vez, como un eco que no se extingue, y su imagen permanecía nítida en mi mente, tal cual una vela que no se consume. Una tortura que no acaba. Las lenguas de Orochimaru estaban apretando demasiado, ahora, mi cuerpo lo sentía, pero mi mente estaba turbada, y empeoraba a medida que Orochimaru aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta llegado el momento en que perdí la conciencia en una densa negrura.

_- Nii-san_

_- ¿Sasuke?_

_- Sí. Nii-san. Aquí estoy._

De repente me hallé acostado en la cama de mi habitación. No en el lujoso apartamento en el que Pain me hospedaba, sino en el de la construcción a la que una vez llamé "hogar".

_- Nii-san, ¿qué te pasa?_

Y allí estaba Sasuke, arrodillado junto a mí usando una yukata de color azul cielo. Sus ojos inocentes y una sonrisa angelical hacían despreciable el adorno con colgantes que llevaba sujeto al cabello encima de su oreja izquierda. Queriendo evitar saber qué había pasado y cómo llegué allí con Sasuke, seguí el impulso a abrazarle.

_- Sasuke…_

Sentía mis ojos más húmedos de lo normal. Y por mi cabeza cruzó la idea de que ambos estábamos muertos y estábamos en algo que se asemejaba al paraíso.

_- Nii-san…_

Sasuke deshizo el abrazo con una sola intención: secar mis ojos con sus suaves manos, dejando su delicado perfume en mi rostro.

_- No llores, nii-san… ¿Es que acaso no te da gusto verme?_

_- ¡No digas eso, Sasuke! Ni en juego… Sasuke, no sabes lo mucho que te amo_ – Las palabras que tanto deseaba decirle por fin fluyeron. Restablecí el abrazo. Todo lo que podía desear era el calor de mi hermano menor.

- _Nii-san…_ - Se separó de nuevo. Esta vez sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para permitirme ver su sonrojo y su rostro intentando buscar mis labios. Yo le facilité mucho el trabajo.

Sus labios… Su boca sabía tan diferente cuando se le besaba sin el pesar de estarlo torturando y sin el olor a sangre recorriendo el ambiente. Ah… Mi Sasuke…

Y la peor sensación de todas me recorrió el cuerpo. No era una sensación de dolor, hambre o enfermedad. Era el hecho de estar vivo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi de nuevo el techo bien decorado de la habitación de Pain. Por desgracia, no era difícil recordarlo, lo cual llevaba a mi cabeza a viajar por algunos recuerdos que prefería mantener alejados. Entendí que la transición entre un sueño pesado y el despertar era lo que me había llevado a Sasuke y mis labios no se movieron, pero sentí que estaba sonriendo, anhelando estar en ese límite más seguido sólo para verlo y sentirlo, aunque sea una falsa imagen producida por mi cerebro, lo necesito.

Lo peor de despertar, es recordar el ayer para planificar el hoy. Y eso me llevaba a…

_- Uh!_

Levanté mi cuerpo quedando sentado sobre la cama, encontrándome con la visión de Pein manipulando unos objetos que distinguí como inyectadoras.

_- Ah, ya despertaste, Itachi. Me alegro - _Sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Hasta yo sentí los nervios en mi voz.

- _Atrapé al maldito de Orochimaru antes de que su… "Ritual" para cambiar de cuerpo comenzara. Sostuve un kunai en su cuello con toda la intención de matarlo. Cuando ya se había separado por completo de ti, llegaron mis otros yo con los demás Akatsukis y no tuvo más remedio que huir_ – Se sentó a mi lado – _Al menos le dimos su merecido… y un poco más, porque yo…_

_- Entonces Hidan… También… Vio lo que pasaba…_

_- Bueno, todos lo vieron…_ - Giré el rostro para el lado contrario – _Itachi…_ - Me tomó de la barbilla para obligarme a verlo – _Me preocupé ta-_

_- ¿Y eso?_ – No permití que me manipulara esta vez. Señalé con el rostro las inyecciones que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa.

- _Nos enteramos de que Orochimaru te drogó. Estaba tomando unas muestras de tu sangre para enviarlas a un laboratorio clínico._

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la estancia. Me preocupada Hidan. Después de tanto que me había pedido que me cuidara vine a caer en una trampa estúpida. Una mano de Pein se paseaba por mi muslo derecho y por primera vez, lo detuve, apartándolo de mí. Estaba molesto con Pein. El hecho de que una de sus copias le haya dicho a Hidan y los otros que fueran a cargarse a Orochimaru era innecesario desde cualquier punto de vista, ya que él sólo era capaz de enfrentarlo. Él quería alejarme de Hidan, aunque, según esas circunstancias, mi novio sería capaz de entender que fue algo involuntario para mí. Pein me empujó para acostarme de nuevo y me sostuvo de las muñecas. En seguida lanzó sus labios a mi cuello y bajó por mi pecho. No me resistí, la cordura, el entendimiento de que debía dejarme hacer sólo por Sasuke me obligaba a entregarme. Cuando Pein notó que no me oponía, bajó sus manos por mi abdomen.

Los pasos de alguien más se escuchaban en la habitación.

_- ¿Interrumpo?_

Era la inconfundible voz de Konan. No hice nada, y Pein siguió con su brusquedad en mi pecho.

_- Ya veo que no_ – Soltó con notorio sarcasmo – _Espero que cuando terminen recuerden que fui yo la que se llevó las muestras de sangre de Itachi-kun, ¿de acuerdo?_

Salió sin darle mucha importancia a la indiferencia de su amigo de la infancia.

Mientras Pein bajaba por mi pecho buscando rumbos más bajos, yo giré el rostro hacia la ventana. No había aves en el cielo, quizá, hasta la naturaleza se estaba aislando de los demonios que habitamos en la zona. Asesinos capaces de acabar con su aldea, con sus amigos, y en mi caso, hasta su propia familia. Quizá yo soy el más inhumano de todos. Pero… ¿No lo hice por Sasuke? Por amar demasiado a Sasuke… ¿Y no es el amor el sentimiento más humano de todos?

Distraído en mis divagaciones interrumpidas esporádicamente por alguna fuerte mordida que me propiciaba Pein, posiblemente intentando hacerme gemir, me tomó por sorpresa la llegada de Hidan saltando por la ventana. Aunque no lograba verlo por fijar la vista en mi pareja, sentí cómo Pein giró lentamente la cabeza, quizá intentando intimidar a Hidan, pero éste le devolvió una mirada de furia. Sin embargo, sabía que en ningún caso debía provocar al líder. Caminó lentamente hacia nosotros, que permanecíamos estáticos.

_- Disculpe, jefe… ¿Se le perdió algo en el cuerpo de MI novio?_

Pein se alzaba con lentitud.

_- En estos momentos le estaba aplicando un examen médico._

La sangre me hirvió al escuchar esa burla. Y por supuesto que Hidan sentía lo mismo. Nunca había visto en sus ojos el instinto asesino que despertó en esos momentos, pero sólo pedía desear que no perdiera la cordura. Por fortuna, como escuchando mis plegarias, no lo hizo.

_- Yo prefiero que eso lo haga un verdadero doctor. Más bien, debería ocuparse de buscar un reemplazo para… Orochimaru_ – Terminó de pronunciar con odio – _Ya que, por los momentos, Sasori está solo_.

Con tranquilidad, Pein se levantó y caminó hacia Hidan, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que se traducía en: "Esto no acaba aquí". Hidan comprobó mi desnudez, ya que desde que me sacaron de mi habitación tras lo sucedido con Orochimaru no me habían cubierto más que con la sábana de la cama de Pein, y le devolvió una mirada retadora al líder, a la vez que éste, poco a poco, se alejó de nosotros desapareciendo tras una pared.

- _¿Puedes caminar o te llevo cargado?_ – Me preguntó aún molesto volteando a verme de nuevo con prisa. Tanto él como yo queríamos abandonar aquel sitio.

No contesté. En cuestión de fracciones de segundo me lancé a abrazarle por el cuello y besarle profundamente. Él me correspondió estrechándome contra él con fuerza. Entendiendo que no iba a perderme de esa manera.


	6. Chapter 6 Desinterés Itachi x Deidara

**Capítulo VI: Desinterés {ItachixDeidara}**

Despierto con los rayos del sol. Esta vez, ya es tarde, porque mi cama ahora estaba en dirección oeste. Anoche, Hidan y yo la cambiamos de posición para que los rayos del sol no chocaran contra nosotros tan temprano, como buscando una manera de prolongar la noche… Nuestra noche. Desperté abrazado a él, recordando cómo había comenzado todo ayer.

- _Hidan… _- Le decía entre besos – _Ayer me quedé sólo con tus dedos…_

- _Mmm… _- Me lamió los labios – _De todos modos, hay que… "limpiarte" de nuevo, Itachi._

Después de eso, todo lo estuvimos haciendo hasta que no aguantamos más, a pesar de que estábamos muy cansados por todo lo que había ocurrido con Pein, durante la misión, y también con lo de Orochimaru, pero yo lo necesitaba, quería llenarme de Hidan. Quería ser marcado por una persona que quisiera de verdad.

Observé el despertar de Hidan y sonrió al verme.

- _Siento que anoche ejercité todos los músculos de mi cuerpo…_

_- Buenos días para ti también, Hidan._

- _Y vaya vista la que me gasto_ – Comentó viéndome de arriba abajo por debajo de las sábanas que nos cubrían.

Alcancé a besarlo. No tenía idea sobre lo mucho que Hidan había pasado a significar para mí, y yo me sentía correspondido con él.

_- Itachi_ – Esa era la voz de uno de los Pein – _Tienes una misión._

En seguida se retiró. No le di mucha importancia a eso, pero Hidan sí. Sabía que tenía que ir con Pein a conocer los detalles de la misión. Así que se ocupó de dejarme marcas en todo el cuerpo.

_- Hidan, ya…_

_- No. No es suficiente… Itachi, yo no quiero que ese desubicado te…_

_- Hidan. Yo te amo a ti._

Mis manos descansaron sobre su rostro. Sellé mis palabras y nuestros labios con un beso. Aunque sé la gravedad de las palabras que pronuncié, me sentí a gusto con ello, y Hidan no quería deshacerlo, así que entre cada contacto de nuestros labios, procurábamos tomar una cantidad suficiente de aire, hasta que la maldita conciencia despertó de nuevo.

_- Ya… Ya es tarde. No quiero más problemas con el líder._

_- Está bien, mi niño… Sólo me queda… Alzarle algunas plegarias a Jashin._

Sonreí, me vestí y salí. A juzgar por la mirada de Hidan, él había tenido un mal presentimiento. Pero pensándolo bien… ¿Qué podría salir mal? Había una infinidad de respuestas para esa pregunta, más en ese momento sólo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente, y era el de poder estar más tiempo allí.

Llegué al salón donde nos reuníamos antes de cada misión. Pein estaba allí junto a Kisame y Sasori. Mi compañero se mostró sorprendido por mi llegada, en su mirada leía las ganas de preguntarme algo como "¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho el culo?", mientras que el marionetista sólo volteó a verme para saber quién había llegado. Pein, por su parte, me veía con absoluta normalidad, pero ya me había acostumbrado a que me tratase con indiferencia delante de los demás.

_- Llegas tarde, Itachi_ – Me dirigió el líder – _Les adelanté a tus compañeros el propósito de la misión, el cual es, buscar el reemplazo de Orochimaru. Zetsu hizo una investigación y descubrió a un chico bastante peculiar. Sasori sabe cómo llegara a él en la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas. Es cuestión de ustedes convencerlo de que se nos una. Usen el método que quieran y háganlo rápido. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, Akatsuki no debe mostrarse débil ante las bajas._

Sin muchas explicaciones más, nos retiramos en búsqueda del nuevo integrante. Para mí, era una misión fácil. Aunque tenía mis dudas acerca de cómo convencer a ese sujeto.

_- ¡Ah, ya lo recordé!_ – Gritó Kisame y Sasori y yo volteamos a verlo en silencio – _Yo sabía que la descripción de ese chico al que vamos a buscar se me hacía familiar. Oí hablar de él una vez. El fulano Deidara se dedicaba al terrorismo en su país. También era un gran artista reconocido en su pueblo. Y creo que le obsesiona esa idea del arte… Creo que él piensa que las cosas impresionantes son arte._

- _Las cosas impresionantes…_ - Pensé y visualicé mi sharingan en el espacio – _Entonces… podría mostrarle algo que le parezca la mejor obra de "arte" que haya visto en su vida._

Resultó bastante simple para mí terminar con la misión. Había dejado al chico bastante impresionado, tanto, que hasta Kisame se dio cuenta de que estuvo todo el camino de regreso sin perder una pista de mis movimientos. Pero yo no le presté atención, sólo quería regresar, volver con mi Hidan.

Una vez que estuvimos de nuevo en la guarida de Akatsuki, Pein nos recibió con los demás y familiarizó a Deidara con cada uno, igual que había pasado conmigo cuando era el nuevo de la organización. Pero Hidan no estaba. Kakuzu tampoco, y de nuevo recordé la sensación del mal presentimiento de Hidan. Busqué su chakra con mi sharingan, pero no estaba en la guarida. Fui a mi habitación a buscar alguna pista, pero no encontré nada que hiciera referencia a él. Sólo Pein sabría qué había pasado, y miles de ideas relacionadas con ese mal presentimiento vinieron a mi cabeza.

Corrí sin tener idea de dónde estaba Pein, de seguro estaba mostrándole el lugar a Deidara, así que debía buscarlo por todas partes. En una esquina tropecé de hombros con Konan.

_- Oye, tranquilo…_ - Me reclamó.

_- ¿Dónde está Pein?_ – Le pregunté con la poca cortesía que me caracterizaba y activando el sharingan.

_- E-está en su apartamento…_ - Contestó temerosa de una muerte instantánea.

Corrí sin detenerme. Ascendí por las paredes de concreto y tuberías hasta entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Pein, pero lo que vi, fue uno de los más crudos flashback de mi vida.

Pein mantenía a Deidara de frente contra una pared, con las manos atadas sobre su pecho y las piernas lo más abiertas que el rubio se dejaba, mostrándose claramente porque su pantalón estaba caído junto a sus tobillos, y los sonidos que alcanzaba a emitir de sus labios era lo máximo que dos dedos de Pein en el interior de su boca le permitían. La otra mano del acosador sujetaba su propio miembro guiándola hacia la entrada del ojiazul, que no se guardaba las lágrimas. Pein iba a violarlo. Podía verlo en esos ojos satisfechos prematuramente, ya yo los conocía. Sin embargo, sintió mi presencia, y volteó a verme.

- _Ah, Itachi… ¿Se te ofrece algo?_ – Lo que a mis oídos sonó como un "Vete. Ya te encontré un reemplazo".

No sé si era casualidad, pero al oír mi nombre, las facciones de Deidara cambiaron y se tensó por completo. Quizá lo que había dicho Kisame cuando veníamos de regreso era cierto: "Quizá te pasaste, Itachi. Creo que hasta lo traumaste, je".

_- Deja a ese chico, Pein, necesito hablar contigo._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Sólo hablar? ¿No puedes esperar más? Por si no lo has notado, estoy algo… ocupado…_ - atrapó entre sus labios la oreja de Deidara y éste cerró los ojos, temeroso.

Llegué hasta su lado y golpeé la pared con el puño, usando una fuerza suficiente para dejar la forma de mis dedos en la estructura. El rostro de Pein se tornó serio y me miró de mala gana, igual que yo.

_- Deidara, vete._

Pein se separó soltando al rubio que no parecía creer que tuviese la suerte de estar en libertad. El chico subió sus pantalones y sin mirar atrás, salió saltando por la ventana. Por un instante, pensé en que yo nunca tuve la suerte de que alguien evitara ni una sola de las violaciones de las que había sido víctima, pero no era momento para eso. Necesitaba saber de Hidan.

_- Entonces, chúpamela, Itachi_ – Ordenó molesto.

_- Lo siento, necesito mi boca para hablarte_ – Le contesté con burla, molestándolo más.

Sin cuidado, me empujó de espaldas contra la pared de la cual antes aplastado el cuerpo de Deidara, y acercó su rostro al mío con la intención de darme un beso, pero se lo negué volteando la cara a la izquierda, aunque sabía de sobra que eso no lo detendría. Mordió mi cuello y me haló del cabello para obligarme a verle, entonces fue que me besó.

_- ¿A estas alturas te vas a poner rebelde, Itachi? No me gustan los rebeldes..._

"Mierda", pensé. Tenía que calmarme, no podía darme el lujo de buscar más problemas con Pein. Tenía que sacarle la información que estaba buscando a cualquier costo.

_- ¿Ah, no?_ – Le dije sonriendo, intentando parecer pícaro. Me saqué los pantalones y los bóxers, y crucé las telas de la ropa por detrás del cuello de Pein para atraerlo hacia mí – _Entonces… Te gustan las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad?_

Cuando me separé de él, noté su sonrisa satisfecha. Si seguía así, obtendría el lugar donde estaba Hidan. Debía seguir haciendo mi trabajo y hacerlo bien. Seguí por quitarle la capa de Akatsuki, y descubrí su excitación fuera del pantalón. Ya había estado listo para violarse a Deidara.

_- Entonces, querías buscarle un reemplazo a mi estrechez… esa que tantas veces has dicho que es "rica"_ – Como si me importara mucho, sólo tenía que excitarlo, dejarme hacer y preguntarle por Hidan. Lo masturbé.

_- ¿Celoso, Itachi?_ – Lamió mi mejilla y algunos mechones de cabello que se le atravesaron.

No respondí. Él conocía perfectamente la respuesta, sabía por qué había ido hasta allá y qué tenía que preguntarle. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era parte de la pregunta, si no lo hacía, la pregunta estaría incompleta y no me contestaría. Sí, estoy celoso… Pero del maldito Deidara, porque sí tuvo a alguien que le salvara el culo. Y fue el mío, cabe destacar.

Lentamente crucé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Y él me apresó aún más contra la pared. Busqué sus labios, pero él alejó su rostro de mí con una sonrisa sádica. Quería que lo buscara con desesperación, que le necesitara, y ya comenzaba a separarme las nalgas y a rozarme su intimidad.

"_Maldición… No necesito el maldito orgullo en este momento… Anda, Itachi, ¡Pídele!, ¡Ruégale que te folle!, ¡Y hazlo ya!"_ De pronto sentí los escalofríos que me producía una penetración. Mis músculos se tensaron y agradecía internamente que no tuviera la necesidad de suplicarle nada.

_- Ya hace mucho tiempo que no necesitas lubricante._

_- Sí. Imagino que mi interior ya debe tener la forma de tu polla._

La velocidad de las embestidas se incrementó, y supe que le estaba excitando más. Así todo terminaría pronto, era lo que yo quería. Se acercó a mi cuello, demandante, y dejé que le hiciera cuanto deseara. Luego busqué sus labios y comencé a gemir en su boca. Metía sus manos debajo de mi camisa y buscaba terminar de despertar mi miembro con la otra. Finalmente, se corrió en mi interior.

Su agitada respiración detrás de mi oreja me fastidiaba, y comencé a bajar mis piernas con cuidado. Pero me sujetó con fuerza para evitarlo.

_- ¿A dónde… Crees que vas…?_

_- N?_

_- De nuevo_ – Esas palabras parecían haber quedado en el aire, pero eran una orden.

Elevó mis piernas hacia sus hombros, dejándome casi inmovilizado. Se masturbó uno cuantos segundos y volvió a penetrarme. La fuerza con que me empujaba a mí mismo hacia la pared resultaba dolorosa en esa posición, y también comenzaba a dolerme la zona pélvica. En pocos momentos, comenzaría a sentir hormigueos en las piernas. Pein pellizcaba uno de mis pezones por encima de la tela, y luego pasó la misma mano por debajo de ella para otro contacto entre nuestras pieles. Su otra mano tomaba rumbos más bajos. Creí que me masturbaría, ya que yo no había eyaculado antes, pero no.

Lo que la cabeza del líder estaba maquinando era penetrarme también con los dedos de esa mano.

_- No…_ - Negué apartando sus dedos de mi entrada.

_- Sí –_ Contestó llevándolos de nuevo allí.

_- No voy a poder…_

_- Sólo te dolerá un poco… Además… Ya estás lubricado. Y en esta posición_… - Me sostuvo las muñecas con la mano que se encargaba de mi pecho - _… Tu culito está por completo a disposición de mis caprichos_…

A continuación no haría mucho más que decir "no", gruñir casi gritando, y gemir de dolor. Ya las penetraciones en esas circunstancias me resultaban dolorosas, pero al añadir el dedo y su uña rompiéndome ocasionalmente por dentro y por fuera, haciéndome sangrar, era una tortura, pudiese haber rememorado los recuerdos vagos de la doble penetración que me dio Orochimaru, pero en mi mente sólo estaba la idea de buscar una manera de huir del líder. Mi cuerpo sudaba a chorros, ya no sentía las piernas, y sólo era consciente del dolor en mi trasero y en el aliento de Pein chocando contra mi rostro, mi cuello, o adentro de mi boca. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla izquierda cuando sentía un segundo dedo presionándome, pero por fortuna para mí, Pein no aguantó mucho rato más y tuvo su segundo orgasmo.

Poco a poco, Pein se fue separando de mí, permitiéndome resbalar despacio por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Me sentía extraño ante aquello, pero hasta el frío del piso me parecía doloroso en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. También sentía el semen resbalando en mi interior, y una irritación interna producido por las rupturas en mi piel, seguramente sangrando de los rasguños que, quizá no intencionalmente, me brindaba Pein.

_- Aahhh… Itachi…_ - Me susurró agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura – _Tú sí que sabes mover bien el culo…_

- ¡_¿Dónde está Hidan?_ – Le pregunte casi gritando al atraerlo hacia mí sujetándolo por la capa con fuerza. Dejando con eso algunos de mis últimos alientos.

_- Ah, Hidan… No te preocupes por él. Lo mandé a una misión urgente, y regresará… _- Se acercó a mi oreja para morderla – _En algunos años… Creo_ - Algo parecido a la desesperación me envolvió.

_- ¿Lo mandaste de misión por un tiempo indefinido? – _Bajé la mirada, casi lloraba.

_- Sí. Pero no te preocupes por Kakuzu. Tenemos suficientes fondos para estar bien durante ese tiempo – _Me respondió en burla, restándole importancia a esa persona que tanto aprecio _- Ahora podemos estar juntos sin que ese idiota nos moleste_ – Apreté los puños _–… Todas…_ - Me besó la oreja _–… Las veces_… - Hizo lo mismo con mi mejilla _-… Que quiera_… – Sentí su lengua invadir mi boca. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude para evitar que al cerrarlos se me salieran las lágrimas. No podía dejarle verme llorar, no le daría ese placer - … _Porque eres mío… No lo olvides_.

Lamió mis labios para dejarme sentado en el suelo con más fluidos de los que debiera en mi entrepierna. Finalmente, cerré los ojos, intentando cerrar también el dolor en mi pecho.

Regresé a mi habitación casi arrastrando los pies. El dolor que sentí en el trasero se me hacía infernal. Tomé unas pastillas que calmaban el dolor y me acosté en la cama, a esperar a que el tiempo se me pasara rápidamente. Y mierda… Que la almohada aún tenía el olor a Hidan de esta mañana. Estaba decidido a seguir llorando pero tuve un invitado no esperado.

_- Ehhhm, disculpa…_

Me levanté aguantando el dolor aún presente en mi cuerpo para mirar al intruso a la cara, cambiando mi segura expresión de depresión por una de mal humor. Era Deidara.

_- ¿Qué quieres? _– Pregunté directamente. Quería estar solo, y casi me ganaban las ganas de saltarle encima y golpearle por dejarme haberle salvado.

_- Yo… P-pues… Venía a… _- Agradecerme, quizá. Preferí interrumpir y cambiar de tema antes de que comenzara.

_- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

- _N? D-después de salir de la habitación del líder… Yo esperé a que salieras... Y te seguí._

_- ¿Para qué?_ – "Idiota, Itachi" me dije mentalmente al haber preguntado lo que no quería.

_- Yo… Te agradezco que me hayas ayu-_

_- No te ayudé. Tenía un asunto que resolver _– Interrumpí, volví a acostarme y cerré los ojos.

_- Aún así… Gracias – _Noté que intentaba mirarme lo menos posible.

_- …_

_- ¿Podría… Que…darme aquí?_

_- No._

_- No quiero regresar a mi apartamento… El líder sabe dónde…_

_- Mira _– Me levanté con una expresión peor que la de antes y le miré a los ojos _– Si vas a estar en Akatsuki, acostúmbrate a ser violado por quien quiera cogerte en cualquier momento. Si aprendes a no llorar o gritar mientras te lo hacen, mucho mejor. Es el consejo que te doy_ – Y volví a intentar conciliar el sueño.

Un sonido que identifiqué como gemidos me distrajo. Deidara estaba llorando.

_- Aaaahhhrrrrgggg…_ - Me quejé - _¿Ahora qué? – _Volví a sentarme y le vi secándose las lágrimas con las lenguas de sus manos.

_- Yo… No… No quiero entregarle mi cuerpo a nadie de esa manera… - _Su expresión cambió drásticamente al enojo_ - ¡¿Por qué me obligaste a venir aquí y unirme a esta organización?_

_- Yo sigo órdenes. Tus problemas personales me la sudan._

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Acaso en tu primera vez te…?_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ – Alcé una ceja - _¿Acaso eres virgen?_

_- ¡!_ – Se sobresaltó y un rubor recorrió su rostro,

_- Mierda… Bueno… Es tu problema_ – Volví a acostarme y él se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

_- Yo… -_ Al escucharle volteé los ojos. Lo último que quería es que me quitaran el sueño con una historia – _Siempre pensé que mi primera vez… Mi primera vez sería… Especial… Sería con alguien con quien que de verdad quisiera._

- _¿Eres un criminal clase S según el libro de Dingo o una nenita quinceañera? _– Pensé molesto.

- _… Y al crecer y comprender mejor a las personas… Deseché la idea… Porque nadie era capaz de ser especial para mí, porque… No … No respeté a nadie nunca, nadie era… Capaz de hacer grandes cosas… Arte._

- _Y ahí vamos de nuevo con lo del arte…_ - Seguí pensando.

- _Nadie… ¡Pero llegaste tú! –_ Me volteó hasta hacerme quedar boca arriba y se puso a gatas sobre mí.

- _Mira, idiota, no me toques y lárgate de_…

- _¡Tú y esos malditos ojos tuyos! ¡Los odio! ¡Los desprecio! ¡TANTO COMO ELLOS DESPRECIAN MI ARTE!_

_- ¿Crees que te odio? A mí no me vales… tarado._

_- ¡Por eso es que eres especial, maldición!_ – Me agitó por los hombros _- ¡Eres… Un artista!_ – Volvió a agitarme - _¡Eres un artista…!_ – Me apretó los hombros y los mordió con sus bocas extra - _Un artista… mejor que yo_ – Me soltó.

Dejé que un silencio nos envolviera para organizar todas las ideas. Él ocultó su rostro a mi mirada recostando su frente sobre mi pecho.

_- Entonces quieres que te desvirgue_ – Le dije sin mucho tacto. Él sólo bajó la mirada y se sonrojó más - _¿Y qué si me niego?_ – Me apretó los hombros de nuevo, enterrándome sus uñas, cosa que me molestó. Esperé un rato su respuesta, pero nunca llegó - _¿Tampoco has besado a nadie nunca?_

_- N-no…_

_- … -_ Exhalé profundamente y me relajé. Luego me senté nuevamente, obligándole a quedar sentado sobre mis piernas y lo miré a los ojos – _Escúchame bien…_ - Le hablé lentamente colocando mi rostro muy cerca del suyo _– No… Me… Interesas_.

Deidara, a quien pude notar su sonrojo, pasó por una serie de expresiones de vergüenza y rabia, y cuando pensé que iba a echarse a llorar, me empujó hasta acostarme de nuevo. Sus manos y quizá sus bocas sostenían la tela de mi camisa y temblaban de ira.

- _N-no lo voy a permitir… ¡No voy a dejar que me humilles una segunda vez! ¡Cabrón!_

Cuando mi kunai estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de atravesarle la espalda, me abrazó, dejándome escuchar unos gemidos que indicaban que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas. No había nada que me molestara más que me suplicaran por algo, pero la situación se me antojó tan absurda que no se me ocurrió una manera de actuar.

_- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Tú me trajiste hasta aquí! ¡Tú me obligaste! ¡Te burlaste de mí y me trajiste arrastrando! ¡Si no valgo nada para ti, entonces hazlo y después nos olvidamos del asunto! ¡Es tu culpa!_

_- No me grites. No te me montes encima. Y cuando hables, hazlo con coherencia_ – Le reprendí – _Y jódete._

Mis pupilas rojas se estaban comenzando a hacer presentes, él se sorprendió y bajó la mirada casi inmediatamente, quizá asustado.

- _Bien… Bien… Está bien. Pero de todos modos me quedaré aquí._

_- En verdad me sacas de mis casillas_ – Le dije con mi sharingan activado, esperando el momento en que me viera a los ojos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama sin emitir ningún otro sonido. Yo sólo me recosté de lado para dormir, esperando que Orochimaru haya dejado una serpiente venenosa por algún lado de la habitación. Luego se acostó a mis espaldas.

_- Nii-san, ¿me ayudas con mi entrenamiento de shuriken?_

- _¡¿Sasuke? ¿Qué…?_

_- O tal vez la próxima vez, nii-san… Quizá podamos hacer otra cosa ahora._

Sasuke me sonrió dulcemente abrazándome con cariño. Su rostro girando hacia mi abdomen con lentitud propiciaba pensamientos más allá de la ropa, pero la inocencia de mi ototo las descartaba. Pero sólo en apariencia.

_- ¡S-sasuke!_ – Grité al sentir su boca aprisionando mi miembro sobre la tela e intentando detenerlo.

Otra vez volvió a sonreírme de esa manera tan tierna. Se lanzó a mi cuello, haciéndome caer al suelo, más por mi estado de shock que por el empujón, quedando él sentado sobre mi pecho. Su rostro bajó hacia el mío y me besó, haciéndose más profundo el beso con el pasar de los segundos.

- _Sasuke, no es correcto… Tú apenas eres un niño…_ - Giré mi rostro ligeramente. Yo no quería dejar de sentir aquello.

- _Yo estaré bien, nii-san –_ En seguida se levantó y se quitó la ropa. No podía creerlo, y no pude privarme de recorrer su piel con mis manos. Lo atraje hacia mí, pero él no se dejó besar de nuevo – _Aniki… Déjame hacerlo…_

Me perdí en su mirada sensual. No imaginaba que un niño pudiese tener una mirada así. Se arregló de tal manera que estaba sentado a gatas sobre mí pero en dirección opuesta, dándome la más hermosa vista de su trasero que haya recibido jamás. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se aceleraron más de lo normal cuando le sentí bajar mis pantalones y lamer mi longitud.

- _S-Sasuke… Sasuke_… - Apreté con suavidad su níveo y pálido trasero – _Sasuke,,, Sasuke…_

Pero una vez más, los rayos del sol interrumpieron uno de los momentos más sublimes que haya compartido con Sasuke y al abrir los ojos, la presencia de un extraño acostado junto a mí en mi cama casi me hace asesinar inconscientemente con el kunai que guardo bajo la almohada.

_- ¿Qué… coño haces aquí, Deidara?_

_- ¿Quién es Sasuke? ¿Por qué gemías así con su nombre?_

_- Vete de aquí._

_- ¡No! ¡Dime! ¡Es por ese tal Sasuke que…_

Enfurecí. Odio que la gente saque sus propias conclusiones respecto a Sasuke, Tomé el kunai y me senté sobre Deidara amenazándolo con él en el cuello y activando el sharingan.

- _Sasuke… Es MI hermano…_

La rabia me consumía en un punto tal que ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba dando esas explicaciones a Deidara. Quizá para que se le grabara en la cabeza de una vez y supiera que con Sasuke no debía meterse.

- _¿Tu hermano? ¿Y esa erección que tienes la ha causado un sueño con tu hermano?_

Me di cuenta de que había un bulto algo firme entre mis piernas. Rayos… No podía dejar que nadie supiera que Sasuke era mi punto más vulnerable. Eso se traduciría como una señal de debilidad con lo cual hasta podría ponerle en peligro.

Con el sharingan ya desactivado, me levanté y caminé hacia el baño. Necesitaba "descargar" aquello. Sorpresa. La manilla estaba trabada. ¿Qué la había dañado? Arcilla.

- _¿Sabes, Deidara? Podría lanzar la puerta al piso con una patada._

_- ¿Y qué harías si descubres que todo el baño está relleno con arcilla, un?_

Me volteé más que cabreado. El Deidara no estaba buscando ser violado. El quería su muerte.

_- Arréglalo. A-ho-ra._

_- No quiero_ – Se acomodó en la cama dándome la espalda.

- _Tú… Pedazo de…_

_- Entonces tienes fantasías con tu hermano Sasuke…_ - Dijo bastante interesado en el tema, dejándome parado en el acto _- ¿Sabes? Sería bastante perjudicial para ti si alguien se entera de eso…_

La suerte iba en mi contra. Deidara tenía demasiadas evidencias irrefutables sobre eso. Y sí, las consecuencias serían horribles, especialmente las que podrían venir de Madara, que supone que ya me he olvidado totalmente de Sasuke y que no lo maté aquel día por un simple momento de debilidad.

- _Déjame adivinar qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio_ – Dije como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

- _Lo quiero ahora_ – Me exigió.

Me acerqué a la cama y con brusquedad le bajé los pantalones, y él, a cambio, llevó sus manos a su entrepierna, cubriéndose.

_- Como si me importara verte._

Yo mismo conocía la agresividad en mis palabras, y sólo por si no me había quedado claro, él intentó separase de mí. Aproveché eso para tomarle de un brazo y obligarle a quedar boca abajo. Lo mantuve en esa posición sosteniéndolo contra la cama con mi mano izquierda, mi derecha bajó mi pantalón y comenzó a masturbarme.

_- I… Itachi-san… Espera…_

_- ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?_

_- P-pero así no…_

_- Cállate. Y más te vale no tener dientes en el culo._

Por alguna razón, me obedeció. Por miedo, supuse, o quizá por su capricho de que sea yo quien se lo eche por primera vez. Ya estaba listo para penetrarle, de todos modos, la dureza que tuve por el sueño con Sasuke no había desaparecido del todo y no tuve que estimularme demasiado. Tomé a Deidara del cabello con fuerza, quería que sintiera dolor, para que entendiera que debía cerrar la boca con lo de mi hermano.

- _Allá voy_ – Le dije casi como una amenaza.

Noté que sus hombros se tensaron y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y a la almohada. Quizá todas sus bocas la estaban mordiendo, pero por supuesto, eso no me interesó. Me burlé de la idea de lubricar su entrada y quitarle la camisa. Llevé mi mano derecha a su boca. Quería oír sus gritos de dolor, pero no sus protestas para que me detuviera.

Lo tomé con fuerza, intentando entrar en él, pero me estaba complicando la misión al apretar demasiado. Entonces crucé mi brazo izquierdo debajo de su abdomen para elevarlo y dejarle a gatas. Eso me facilitó sólo un poco más meterme en él. Sentía su cuerpo abrirme paso al no poder resistirse más a mi intrusión, y también el fluir de su sangre al romper ligeramente su piel. A la mano que cubría su boca llegó la humedad de algunas lágrimas. Por primera vez, disfruté de la presencia de Deidara, de su cuerpo sudoroso emitiendo alaridos mientras intentaba retorcerse en el dolor que le provocaba. Ésa era mi manera de darle a entender un simple mensaje: "Olvídate de Sasuke".

La velocidad de mis embestidas siempre fue rápida, pero llegué a un punto en que necesitaba aumentarla y desahogar ese peso fisiológico dentro de mí. Sabía que mi acompañante no iba a pasar por lo mismo, ya estaba superando el dolor, pero el llanto no se había ausentado. Me vine en su interior y salí de él con la misma brusquedad con la que entré.

Ya no quería estar con él. Me limpié con lo primero que encontré, su ropa. Me vestí y salí al salón donde nos reunimos cuando no tenemos nada más qué hacer, aquel lugar donde había conocido, no de una manera muy agradable, a mi Hidan.

Claro, habían cambiado algunas cosas hasta ahora. Ya no estaba Kakuzu mirando feo a quienes consumían más de la cuenta las bebidas más caras, tampoco Orochimaru haciéndose el agradable, y por supuesto, Hidan no vendría a recibirme con un pellizco en la nalga. La ausencia de mi novio comenzaba a moléstame.

- _Hey! ¡Itachi!_ – Me llamó entre risas Kisame con un escándalo - _¿Dónde está Hidan? Tiene… Tiene que saber lo que Zetsu le dijo a Konan… ¡Es para morirse de la risa!_

_- ¿Morirse?_ – Interrumpió Sasori – _Hidan es inmortal, no podría morirse ni siquiera de la risa._

Mientras el comentario del marionetista originaba más risas, yo me sumía en sus palabras. Era algo que ya había pensado, pero él hecho de que no pudiese morir no lo hacía invulnerable, y yo era incapaz de imaginarme una misión donde él fuese atrapado de alguna manera y condenado por toda la eternidad.

- _Hidan está de misión. Probablemente…_ - Sentía un incómodo nudo en la garganta - _… No volverá._

Todos guardaron silencio y desaparecieron sus sonrisas.

_- Mierda_… – Pronunció Kisame.

- _¡Tú! _– Apunté a Zetsu – _Tú puedes llegar hasta donde está él…_

_- Lo… Lo siento, Itachi… Yo no tengo idea de dónde está Hidan, y aunque viajo rápido tendría que buscarlo por todo el mundo… Además, yo no puedo ver el chakra, y si se esconden bien, me sería imposible encontrarlos._

_- Entiendo…_

Dije que comprendía, pero en verdad no lo había hecho. Mejor dicho, no quería comprender que quizá había perdido a Hidan. Tomé un vaso, lo llené de licor, pero no pude ingerirlo. Kisame me lo había arrancado de las manos.

_- ¿Tú puedes tomar hasta que el alcohol de salga por las agallas y yo no?_

_- Niños… Todo lo hacen más difícil. Chicos… _- Se dirigió a los demás – _Yo me encargo._

Kisame me llevó a una de las azoteas más altas en nuestra guarida, donde ya comenzaba a atardecer. Me senté cerca de uno de los bordes y él me imitó a mi lado. Se estiró con pereza y escándalo.

_- Itachi-san… _- Tardó un poco en mencionar sus palabras. Quizá estaba buscando una manera apropiada de consolarme – _Nuestro líder no puede darse el lujo de perder gente. Si apenas somos nueve. Él no tiene una razón para correr ese riesgo._

– _Sí la tiene _– Pensé – _Su locura y sus celos._

_- Cuando menos lo esperes, Hidan regresará fastidiando a Kakuzu. Ya lo verás _– Aunque no le estaba viendo, supuse que sonreía – _Además, si desapareció sin dejar rastro, es probable que no tarde demasiado._

_- Pein no me dio muchas esperanzas de eso, Kisame._

_- Ohh… Bien… Entonces… no tengo que tener tu inteligencia para saber que no hay nada que pueda decirte, Itachi, ya que esto es algo que debes superar por ti mismo…_

Hubo un pequeño periodo de silencio. Claro que yo no sería quien lo terminaría.

_- … A mí se me hace difícil de creer. Por ejemplo, en el peor de los casos el líder nos hubiera ordenado que fuéramos en busca de sus suplentes, como pasó con Orochimaru._

_- Pero quizá el no quiere que nadie se entere de la muerte de Kakuzu y Hidan_ – Me dije para mis adentros nuevamente.

Solté un suspiro decaído, y Kisame probablemente entendió que no había esperanzas de nada. Se acercó más a mí y me abrazo hasta que quedé recostado de su cuerpo. Estuve tentado a seguir llorando, pero debía descartar la idea. Un buen rato más tarde, mi cabeza estaba acostada en sus piernas mientras el resto de mi cuerpo yacía extendido a su izquierda sobre el suelo de la azotea. Su mano surda sostenía la mía del mismo lado y su diestra acariciaba mi cabello, teniendo el mismo resultado que un calmante, llevándome por un laberinto del que estaba a punto de salir para caer en alguno de mis sueños. Un relajante encuentro con Sasuke, quizá. Pero en ese momento no encontraría el camino correcto gracias a Kisame.

_- Itachi-san, los muchachos y yo planeamos hacerle alguna clase de broma al nuevo esta noche, ¿te nos unes? El que tu estés allí podría hacerlo más perturbador para él._

_- ¿Deidara? Con las ganas que tengo de cargármelo…_

_- ¿Sí? Me dio la impresión de que no te interesaba mucho cuando fuimos a buscarlo. Aunque eso no fue recíproco._

_- Ese grandísimo imbécil se metió en un asunto muy…personal. Aunque creo que con lo que le hice fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca._

Kisame afinó la mirada sobre mi rostro, y uno de sus dedos viajó por las líneas debajo de mis ojos, con una delicadeza extraña y una sonrisa particularmente tierna.

_- Aahhh… Itachi-san… -_ Dijo casi cantando con un suspiro – _Eres un niño…_

- … - Alcé una ceja no muy satisfecho por su cumplido.

- _Es decir, estás convirtiéndote en adulto. Pero eres un niño._

_- ¿Adolescente?_ – Intenté inferir su definición.

Sonrió. Fueron palabras que jamás entendería. Pero las que le siguieron, fueron tan claras como importantes.

_- Itachi-san… Con respecto a lo de Deidara, quiero decirte algo. Aquí, en Akatsuki, todos somos criminales de alto rango. Está claro que nosotros no andamos con tonterías de la amistad y esas ridiculeces que nos enseñan en nuestras aldeas natales. Sin embargo, no somos perfectos y podríamos caer ante algún enemigo. Entonces, habrá que ayudarnos entre nosotros mismos. No sé cómo ese muchacho, Deidara, habrá conseguido manipularte, pero tienes que cuidarte de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Tú piensas las cosas mucho mejor que yo. Eso hace que no pueda ayudarte demasiado en cuanto a consejos se refiere, pero desde mi punto de vista, deberías convencerlo de alguna manera de que tú estás de su parte, de que te importa._

Tomé un suspiro que duró el tiempo necesario para que analizara las palabras de Kisame.

_- Hum, ¿terminaste de jugar al psiquiatra?_ – le bromeé con algo que creía ser una sonrisa de gratitud.

- _Sólo si tú terminaste de jugar a ser el paciente_ – Contestó de una manera graciosamente autoritaria – _Itachi-san, nunca subestimes a alguien que conoce algo tan íntimo de ti, algo que no debiera saber. Usualmente, la solución es matarlo, pero ya conoces las reglas de nuestra organización._

Cerré los ojos y le di un beso entre la mejilla y el cuello. Al separarme, lo miré y noté su sonrojo. Luego me levanté notando que el dolor en mi trasero comenzaba a aparecer de nuevo. Maldije mentalmente a Pein antes de de comenzar a retirarme caminando lentamente, y cuando estuve lejos, volteé a ver a mi amigo azulado acariciando el lugar donde hace momentos le había besado y ganándose una frase especial en mis pensamientos: "_Tiburón tonto… Gracias_".

Llegué a paso normal hasta mi habitación. No había nada diferente, y asumí que Deidara también había permanecido igual. Él seguía acostado en la cama y se encontraba casi en posición fetal. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y con unas profundas ojeras debido al llanto, y a pesar de haberme visto al entrar, no entró en razón sino cuando notó que me estaba aproximando a él con un paso lento y desde todo punto de vista, peligroso.

_- Ya… Ya me iré, Itachi-san…_

Su mirada se traducía en una defensiva. Por supuesto, él estaba adolorido y lo más probable es que haya pensado en que lo iba a matar, y la idea me atraía de dos formas. La primera, como venganza y para silenciarlo. La segunda, es que la sensación de que su vida estuviese en mis manos me resultaba atractiva, como si lo dominara, como si fuera mío y me perteneciera. Activé el sharingan y tembló. Paseé mi mano derecha por su mejilla y tuve la impresión de que en vez de parecer delicado, fui siniestro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiendo lo peor.

Mis labios se afincaron sobre los de Deidara, con suavidad a pesar de todo, sólo para que él se diera cuenta de que aquello era real. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando el resto de su cuerpo quieto, aún con miedo. Di otros dos roces suaves con los labios antes de adentrarme en su boca. Aquel era el primer beso de Deidara, y si todo marchaba bien, podría quitarme un peso de encima, tal como me recomendó Kisame.

Deidara estaba inseguro acerca de cooperar con el beso o no. A mí me gustaban las relaciones donde ambos participaran, pero en esta situación, donde él estaba debajo de mí, sumiso, abierto a mis juegos, sentía una excitación diferente, quería que se mantuviera al margen, y mi sharingan sería la herramienta que me ayudaría a conseguirlo.

Tuvo un par de espasmos cuando mis labios pasaron a su cuello. Mis dientes y mi lengua también entraron en aquel contacto, probando aquella piel que nunca nadie había tocado antes. Bajé por su pecho notando la boca que tenía sobre el corazón, y que no había visto cuando le había desnudado. Le besé también allí y me dirigió una mirada de ternura conmovedora. Tuve la impresión de que él creía que nadie iba jamás a besarlo en esa zona, así que lo cautivé. Entonces tomé sus manos y besé también sus bocas de allí, confirmando mi teoría y entregándose a mí.

Mi recorrido con la boca me llevó a su entrepierna, dándole un nuevo temor a Deidara, que intentó levantarse hasta quedar sentado. Lo miré con mis ojos rojos sin mostrar una expresión en particular, pero que a juzgar por su impresión, quizá fue amenazante, e hizo que separara su mirada de la mía y viera hacia la zona del colchón junto a él.

_- I-Itachi-s-san… Eso es… Algo sucio…_

_- ¿Y?_ – Le pregunté sin tacto alguno.

La verdad es que esa frase si me había perturbado mucho. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de cosas eran consideradas sucias, pero después de pensar un poco las cosas, decidí que ésa no era una de ellas. Y si lo era… El placer que daba compensaba perfectamente todo.

Lamí y mordí la punta de su miembro haciéndolo gemir sonoramente de satisfacción, dejando que se aferrase a la almohada a su lado, y para cuando succionaba su longitud por completo ya estaba demasiado excitado. Un hilo de saliva le resbaló por el pecho y lo aproveché para humedecer mis dedos y llevar uno por uno a su entrada sin la preocupación de recordarle el dolor en su trasero. Finalmente, cuando se corrió en mi boca, ya había tres dedos jugando en su interior.

- _Ya estás listo para mí._

Se ruborizó de sobremanera al ver la condición en la que se encontraba. Y yo estaba obligado a ser cuidadoso y no dañarlo aún más por dentro. Lo escuchaba gemir, pero lo más importante era que él se dio cuenta de que ensordeció en medio de ellos, él notó que estaba a mi merced una vez más y que le gustaba. Estaba disfrutando el ser sodomizado.

_- Aahh!... Itachi-san!..._

Intentó quejarse y separarse de mí cuando comencé a penetrarle, pero se detuvo cuando de nuevo le miré a los ojos fijamente. No pensaba que con Deidara me iba a sentir presa del morbo, quería adentrarme en él y darle hasta que me cansara, mas tenía que controlarme, estaba herido y se supone que yo le curaría. De pronto odié haberlo tratado a los golpes en nuestro primer encuentro, porque así no hubiese tenido que estar recorriéndolo con tanta lentitud, y haría caso a los reclamos de mi cuerpo por velocidad y pasión, cosa que los gemidos y el resto de los movimientos del cuerpo de Deidara estaban motivando.

Al estar casi totalmente hundido en él, los pies de Deidara a cada lado de mi cuerpo se pusieron en puntillas, levantándole un poco más su pelvis para llegar por completo a su interior, y cuando lo hice, su cuerpo se estremeció repetidas veces. Entonces comencé a moverme dentro de él con el mismo cuidado, temiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el control.

Bajé hasta su pecho para marcarlo con mis dientes. Sabía que no iba a dolerle, estaba muy perdido en el placer, que además de ser producto de mis penetraciones, eran debido a una de mis manos masajeando su húmeda entrepierna. Un aire a mayor superioridad me invadió cuando me percaté de que me encontraba totalmente vestido, a excepción de mi miembro, claro, y él estaba jadeante bajo de mí, disfrutando que lo sometiera dejándolo abierto a mis caprichos.

Con su espalda arqueada a más no poder, sus piernas separadas por el grosor de mi abdomen, con algunas gotas de sudor de mi cuerpo cayéndole al suyo aún más húmedo, y después de haber roto la almohada con los dientes en sus manos, Deidara se corrió con un grito que me pareció lo más sensual del mundo. Cayó con los brazos extendidos, viéndome con un hilillo de saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios y lo ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio y la excitación.

No dejé de moverme, a pesar de haber quedado un rato viéndole sin perder rastro de sus acciones. Cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, me miró para confirmar que aún estaba en su interior.

_- Sí… Eso duro que sientes… Soy yo._

Él sonrió y echó atrás la cabeza por el placer. Mi cuerpo ya no resistía y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y sujeté a Deidara con un poco de fuerza. Luego crucé mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas para afirmarlo y dejar su entrada en una posición más cómoda. Mis embestidas se aceleraron, quizá lastimándolo un poco. Mi respiración irregular apenas me hacía escuchar la manera en que mencionaba mi nombre con aire de excitación. Unas tres embestidas bastante fuertes fueron las últimas para que mi semen manchara su interior.

La cara de placer del rubio en ese momento era suficiente como para que quisiera poseerlo de nuevo. Mis brazos se apoyaron a ambos lados de su rostro, con apenas fuerza para sostenerme. Mi sharingan se desactivó, pero no se rompió el contacto visual. Mis labios cayeron sobre los de él, sin besarle, sólo fue para que mi lengua saboreara de nuevo su boca, y me separé rápidamente para seguirle viendo y escuchar un frase apenas audible.

_- Aahh… Ahh… Qué bien… Se siente… Tan caliente…_

Después de oír eso y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido sólo ocupé mi mente en un pensamiento:

_- ¿Qué rayos me pasa con este chico?_


	7. Chapter 7 Romance Kakashi x Itachi

**Capítulo VII: Romance {KakashixItachi}**

Pronto recibiría noticias de Sasuke. Zetsu, mi mal apreciado informante, me las haría llegar después de que se le encargara ir a Konoha e investigar sobre el Jinchuuriki que contenía el bijuu de la aldea. Yo era bastante joven en esos momentos para poseer esa información, pero Madara, el causante del ataque, supo desde siempre quién había sido el elegido por el cuarto Hokage. El hecho es que no podría imaginarme la cantidad de recuerdos que regresarían a mi mente en esos momentos, y no precisamente aquellos donde mi ototo era el protagonista, como solía ocurrirme.

- _Felicidades, Uchiha_ – Dijo su parte infantil – _Tu hermanito está muy bien. Ya se graduó de la academia ninja._

_- Aunque no hubo personas cercanas a él que lo congratulasen _– Siguió "su otro yo".

- _Sí… Pero la chica que pusieron en su equipo se ocupó de que él pasara por alto ese detalle._

La sangre me hirvió en ese momento. ¿Chica? ¿Había alguien capaz de hacer olvidar a Sasuke todo el dolor que le hice sentir? Porque ése era también mi dolor. Y si Sasuke lo olvidaba, me olvidaría a mí también. Y si eso pasaba, mi vida ya no tenía ningún propósito. Antes de que pudiera terminar de desarrollar mentalmente un plan para llegar hasta Konoha y apartar de la vida de mi hermano a la susodicha joven, Zetsu continuó con su monólogo entre sus dos mitades.

_- Seh, seh, pero, ¿es que no te diste cuenta de que él no le prestó ninguna atención? _– Sentí un relax que acabaría demasiado pronto con lo siguiente que el hombre planta diría – _En cambio, ¿viste su beso con el chico del Kyuubi?_

_- Argm, ¿no pensarás que el hermanito de Itachi está interesado en los chicos, o sí?_

_- ¡Claro que sí! De hecho… Lo defendió cuando la chiquilla esa le dijo que el Jinchuuriki era molesto porque no tenía padres._

De cierta forma, la conclusión del "Zetsu alegre", como solía llamarle Kisame en ocasiones, me tranquilizó de nuevo. Sasuke no se había olvidado de mí, de nuestra historia, por más que sufriera o que deseara morir y acabar con todo, sólo esperaba que me odiara por el tiempo necesario, aunque para mí fuese un infierno vivir de ese odio que amo.

_- Y su sensei es un tipo bastante molesto para mi gusto, Itachi _– Siguió el "Zetsu malo", apodo que también era cortesía de Kisame – _es un tal Hatatake Karashi, o algo así._

_- Era Katake Takashi, creo…_

_- No sé… No podía escucharle bien con esa estúpida máscara que cargaba. El tipo es…_

_- Hatake Kakashi – Respondí._

_- ¿Lo conoces?_ – Preguntó el lado blanco de Zetsu.

-_ Obvio, ¿no? _– Contestó su parte oscura.

A pesar de haberme quedado quieto, escuchando, por dentro sonreí. A pesar de que me había prometido a mí mismo no volver a pensar en él, nunca tuve alguna manera de olvidarle.

Yo apenas había ingresado al escuadrón anbu, pero ya llevaba cierto número de misiones cumplidas para esta organización. Nuestro Hokage, Sarutobi-san, me había solicitado para una misión. Realmente me sentía orgulloso de estar ante él, y de escuchar sus cumplidos hacia mi trabajo. Yo sabía que era el mejor en mi escuadrón, y que podría trabajar muy bien sin un escuadrón, pero escuchar halagos provenientes de aquella persona tan importante era algo que me llenaba. Sin embargo, era un anbu, y no podía dejarme manipular ni expresar mis emociones.

- _Sin embargo, Itachi, quiero que comprendas que para esta misión no puedes ir solo. Pero tampoco es conveniente que lleves a un equipo anbu contigo. Se requiere de la mayor de las discreciones. Así que te asignaremos un único compañero. Adelante, por favor._

Ya había sentido su presencia desde que había entrado, volteé a verlo y me topé con su máscara anbu. Creí que era uno de esos que no se saca la máscara ni para lavarse la cara, pero en seguida se la quitó, permitiéndome ver… Otra máscara que al menos revelaba su ojo derecho.

_- Él es Hatake, Kakashi_ – Continuó el Hokage – _No tienes nada qué temer por él, ya que el nivel de ambos es bastante parejo._

_- Entiendo_ – Me apresuré a comunicar.

_- Kakashi, él es Uchiha Itachi. No podrías tener un mejor compañero. Es el orgullo del clan Uchiha, y con sus debidas razones._

_- Vaya… _- Él volteó a verme – _Es un completo placer conocer a un Uchiha de verdad._

En principio, no había entendido el comentario. Pero al ver que Sarutobi-san sonreía, supuse que no era dirigido en forma negativa.

Sin mucho más que comentar, Kakashi y yo partimos a la misión. Pronto comenzamos a darnos cuenta del potencial del otro, y de allí nació cierto respeto entre nosotros.

_- ¿Qué ves con tu sharingan, Itachi-kun?_

_- Veo que… Estás muy bien informado acerca de las habilidades del clan Uchiha, senpai._

_- Más de lo que pudieses creer, te lo aseguro._

Creyendo entender sus palabras, contesté a su pregunta activando mi sharingan, en aquel entonces, en el nivel 3.

- _Hay treinta y ocho ninjas dispuestos en cuatro filas. Dos filas de diez a cada lado del cofre, y una fila de nueve delante y detrás. También veo chakra detrás de las paredes. Refuerzos. Pero son apenas 7_ – Noté que Kakashi bajó su máscara para descubrir su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, como estaba a mi diestra, no pude verlo, y en ese momento no le prestaría atención.

-_ Bien. Yo saldré y me encargaré de las filas de adelante y los lados con una técnica de rayo. Mientras, tú tomarás por sorpresa a los refuerzos y los de atrás._

_- Entendido._

La presencia de Kakashi-senpai en batalla fue perfecta. Pero en un giro que dio en lo alto de un salto vi en su rostro algo perturbador, que no me quitaría de la mente fácilemte.

_- ¿Sharingan?_

Volví en mí con la suficiente rapidez para tomar desprevenidos a los demás ninjas enemigos, tomar el cofre, esperar a Kakashi e irnos. Sin volver a ver su rostro, decidí poner las cosas en claro.

_- Es imposible._

Me dije a mí mismo. Sonriendo por haber creído ver algo como eso.

Nuestro regreso a casa se vio frustrado por unas nubes lejanas que amenazaban con una implacable tormenta en las cercanías de Konoha.

_- Nosotros tenemos chakra tipo rayo, Itachi-kun. Pero aún hasta el ninja más experimentado puede resbalar con una rama húmeda. Lo más sensato es que nos quedemos a acampar esta noche._

_- Concuerdo contigo, Kakashi-senpai._

Cargábamos sacos de dormir y píldoras del soldado que saciaban el hambre. Un Katon no Jutsu de mi parte, permitió encender unas ramas secas que Kakashi había conseguido. Nos sentamos frente a frente opuestos por la fogata sobre un par de troncos. Él sería quien iniciaría la conversación.

_- Hiciste un gran trabajo, Itachi-kun. Tienes una destreza de admirar._

_- Sólo hice lo que debía hacer_ – Respondí modestamente – _Además, tú también te llevas mucho del mérito. Tu plan era dejarme pelear contra el menor número de ninjas posible para poderme encargar del cofre._

_- No, ése es un plan básico…_

_- Ahora, ¿Quién es el modesto?_

Sonrió. Luego se estiró con un suspiro y poco a poco y sin previo aviso, bajó toda su máscara. Quedé turbado. Pude haberme quedado viendo su rostro toda la noche, contemplando su belleza, pero en lugar de eso, no pude despegar la mirada de su ojo izquierdo. No podía ocurrir un error de mi vista dos veces seguidas.

_- Ya lo viste en la batalla… ¿Por qué no me habías preguntado por mi sharingan?_

_- P-porque… Es imposible… ¡Es imposible que tengas un sharingan en tus ojos si ni siquiera eres un Uchiha! ¡Y mucho menos tenerlo tan avanzado para haber logrado llevarlo hasta el nivel tres! ¡¿Acaso es un truco? ¡Ah! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo haberte visto copiando una de las técnicas de uno de los ninjas de hace rato! ¡¿Estás copiando mi sharingan?_

_- Por favor, Itachi. Cálmate…_

¡Qué me calmara! Algo como eso podría significar el fin del clan Uchiha. Cualquier ninja con esa habilidad de Kakashi podría obtener un sharingan. Las probabilidades podrían ir desde que esa técnica no funcionara bien en alguien que no es un Uchiha, hasta que lo usen para falsificar nuestras identidades y meter al clan en un conflicto de Estado. Sin embargo, de alguna forma encontré la paz necesaria para escuchar lo que Hatake-san me revelaría.

Comenzó a hablar de su primer día como gennin, de su sensei, de sus compañeros. Y me reveló cómo obtuvo su único ojo sharingan como última prueba de valor de alguien llamado Obito Uchiha. Siguió narrándome la manera en que entrenó hasta lograr llevar su sharingan hasta el límite con el que yo me había encontrado. El tercer nivel. Aquella historia me pareció extraordinaria. Miré a Kakashi a los ojos.

_- Fuiste entrenado por el Yondaime, y además de eso, un Uchiha confió en que tendrías el poder y el espíritu para poder manipular el sharingan como uno de nosotros_ – Una sonrisa surcó mis labios – _Debes ser alguien increíble_

_- Sé que no puedo depender del sharingan para todas las peleas, pero sé mejor que nadie, que ustedes tienen el clan más poderoso de toda Konoha. Yo, por mucho que me esfuerce, siempre seré sólo una simple copia._

Nunca en mi corta vida había escuchado unas palabras cargadas de tanto sentimiento. Se lamentaba de ser considerado un clon, se enorgullecía de llevar algo que sólo podían tener los Uchiha, y le dolía el recuerdo de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Antes de ser un genio ninja, como yo, Kakashi-senpai era… Un gran hombre.

_- Debo admitir… que no me agrada la idea de que una persona cualquiera tenga el poder más importante de mi familia._

_- Tienes razón_ – Noté la falta de ánimo en sus palabras.

_- Pero… Si tuviera que elegir qué ninja de Konoha podría ser digno de tener esos ojos… Definitivamente serías tú, Kakashi-senpai. Comienzo a entender lo que ese Obito veía en ti_.

A juzgar por su expresión, él estaba tan sorprendido como yo de mis palabras. Pero eran ciertas. Apenas con un día conociéndolo, me creo capaz de catalogarlo como una persona excepcional. Kakashi se levantó del tronco y se movió hasta mi lado, extendiéndome su mano para que la estrechara.

_- Sería un honor estrechar la mano del famoso Hatake Kakashi._

_- Y para mí sería estar en presencia del Uchiha más valioso._

La noche transcurría con normalidad, y comenzaba a sentirme alcanzado por el sueño. Me paré del tronco y antes de que pudiera darle las buenas noches, él me imitó, y además, sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos. No me moví, y permanecía expectativo ante la mirada de Kakashi, que me miraba con minuciosidad.

_- No puedo creerlo… Eres tan diferente a él…. Pero al mismo tiempo tan parecido. De alguna forma… Son muy pocos los rasgos que tienes y que eran iguales a los de Obito, pero… No puedo evitar verle en tus ojos_.

Kakashi-senpai se fue acercando más y más a mí, y recordé por un instante, la manera en que mi madre se emocionaba cuando veía por el televisor que un hombre besaba en los labios a una mujer. No me moví, ya que no sabría qué hacer si me separaba de él. Kakashi-senpai se convirtió entonces en mi primer beso.

_- Con que esto es un beso… Se siente tan bien…_

Las manos de Kakashi-senpai se deslizaron hacia mi cuello, corriendo por mi pecho, hasta atraparme en un abrazo al nivel de mi cintura. Ni me había dado cuenta del momento en que había cerrado los ojos, y yo lo imité al no tener idea de qué más hacer. Sentí la humedad de su lengua registrarme el interior de la boca y creí que hacer lo mismo que él sería una buena idea, y abrí los ojos con sorpresa al haberme dado cuenta de que le rozaba los dientes, aunque estaba seguro de que él ya había hecho lo mismo conmigo varias veces. Comencé a sentirme atrapado por mi senpai al no poder retroceder y sentir sus manos ahora por debajo de mi ropa. Mis inocentes manos no habían hecho nada más que acariciar sus brazos. Un gemido de asombro fue capaz de hacerme bajar la cabeza y retroceder un poco, ya que Kakashi-senpai había tomado de manera muy rápida mi miembro. Él se separó también de mí, temiendo lo peor, y fue en ese receso que sentí la manera en que el corazón casi se me salía del pecho.

_- Discúlpame, Itachi. Yo… No era mi intención que…_

_- ¡No! Fue mi culpa…_ - Le dije en voz baja – _Yo… N-nunca me habían besado o tocado así. No sé… _- Lo vi a los ojos y noté su asombro. Le dejé hablar.

_- T-tú… Yo… ¿No has… ¿Eres… Itachi… ¿Acaso te robé tu primer beso? _– Sus ojos poseían una expresión indescriptible. Lo aproximé a una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza.

_- No, Kak_… - Me interrumpió.

_- Y eres virgen…_ - Se sentó sobre su propio colchón de acampar _- No puedo creer la locura que iba a cometer. Lo siento mucho, Itachi-kun, yo no sería digno de…_

_- Kakashi-senpai, no… Por favor escúcheme –_ Me arrodillé hasta quedar frente a él y le tomé por las muñecas – _Usted no me ha robado nada… Yo… no me lo esperaba, pero al final decidí yo mismo darle mi primer beso_ – Hice una pausa para continuar, y aún se le veía esa rara expresión _– Y… Si quiere hacerlo… Si quiere hacer… "Eso"… Por mí no hay problema, ya que… Me sentiría feliz haberle entregado a usted mi primera vez _– Acerqué mi rostro al de él, pero esperé a que fuera él quien tuviera la última desición.

_- Oh, Itachi-kun_… - Y aceptó besarme.

Quizá se debía a mi corta edad, pero yo no era de los que sentía algo especial cuando les hablaban de la primera vez. Sí me imaginaba que podía resultar ser algo doloroso, pero nunca presté demasiada atención hacia aquel suceso. Para mí, era simplemente algo que algún día debía ocurrir.

Solía quitarme los guantes sin mucha táctica, pero Kakashi lo hizo ayudándose de su boca. Era extraño, pero el hecho de verle que usara sus labios en otra cosa me daban ganas de besarlo. Y ni hablar que quitarse la ropa… Para mí, que toda la vida eso había sido algo tan trivial, se convirtió en un manjar de placeres cuando eran sus grandes manos las que me desvestían. Me acostó sobre su colchón y me hizo delirar al lamerme el pecho, ganado tiempo para terminar de desnudarse él mismo. Mi timidez me llevaba a cubrir mi intimidad y a no mirar demasiado el cuerpo de mi senpai, pero eso sería algo qué él cambiaría.

_- Mírame, Itachi. Mírame porque… Esta noche… Es especial para los dos._

Lo miré, y él llevó mis manos a su propia entrepierna. El contacto con él, con sus zonas más privadas, me estaba excitando, mi erección lo demostraba. En ese momento, creía que esa dureza en mi senpai era perfecta. Luego, él se acostó dejando su rostro sobre mi miembro, lo tomó sin cohibición alguna, y se la llevó a la boca. Casi se me desarma la espalda al sentir aquello. Su saliva estaba recorriendo toda mi longitud, y yo no podía parar de gemir, por mucho que quisiera repetir su nombre, sólo soltaba esos sonidos de placer. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con las manos, así que las llevé a su cabello y me aferré a él. Kakashi me abrió más las piernas y sentí su saliva correr hacia rumbos más traseros, para momentos después, darme cuenta que uno de sus dedos estaba comenzando a rozar mi entrada.

"Allí viene" pensé. Con mucho cuidado y lentitud, aquel dedo se introdujo en mí, pero casi ni lo noté porque el placer se concentraba en que la boca del senpai estaba aún succionando mi pene. Un segundo dedo estaba abriéndose paso, y cuando consiguió una manera de entrar, me di plena cuenta de la intrusión, incluso dejé de mover las caderas, que para ese momento ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, pero me estaba sintiendo extraño. Kakashi sacó mi miembro de su boca, dejándome con la erección más grande que haya tenido.

_- ¿Estás bien?_ – Me preguntó.

_- C-creo… _- Le miré.

Me besó el ombligo y lo lamía, me sentía bien con eso, al menos hasta que intentó con el tercer dedo, ya que con eso, sí me hizo gemir de dolor.

_- L-lo siento… Quizá mi saliva no sea un buen lubricante _– Se excusó.

Y era algo que de todos modos no me molestaba. Cuando arqueé la espalda se dio cuenta de que podía comenzar a mover los dedos, y no perdió tiempo para ello. Decidí evitar moverme demasiado, ya que cada vez que lo hacía sentía dolor. Al haber más placer en mis gemidos, Kakashi-senpai sacó sus dedos de mi interior y dejó que su mano descansara, mas no pasaría lo mismo con mi entrada, ya que había llegado la hora de que un suplente de mayor tamaño se encargara de aquello. Cerré los ojos esperando nervioso lo que venía, y lo que conseguí fue que él me besara.

_- Me creo incapaz de lastimarte, Itachi… Si lo crees necesario, nos detendremos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Gracias_ – Le respondí mirándolo nuevamente y sonriéndole.

Se arrodilló entre mis piernas y las abrió más. Subió mis caderas para elevar bien mi entrada hasta su miembro. Separaba mis nalgas con su mano izquierda y dirigía su hombría con la derecha. Tomé aire y comencé a sentir la presión en mi trasero. Poco a poco, él empujaba su intimidad dentro de mí. Comencé a sentirme incómodo e incluso adolorido en algunos momentos, pero Kakashi se las arreglaba para hacerme sentir mejor. Y poco tiempo después, creí que no existía una manera de mejorar mi estado.

_- Ahhh…. Ahhhh…._

_- Itachi…_ - Dijo casi para sí mismo.

Hubo un momento en que entré en razón y me di cuenta de lo escandaloso que mis gemidos estaban siendo. Cerré la boca y traté de callarme, pero mi senpai me besó y la abrió de nuevo, y casi no pude poner resistencia.

_- Ahhh… Gime, Itachi… Lo haces muy bien._

A pesar de que aquel comentario me hizo sonrojar, me dejé hacer lo que Kakashi quería. Tomó mi miembro con suavidad y descubrí que no iba a poder aguantarme mucho tiempo más. Ese gesto fue como un corrientaza de placer que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Al descubrir cuánta satisfacción podía encontrar en la zona más interior de mi cuerpo, perdí el control de mí mismo, llegando a un orgasmo que me dejó entumecido, a pesar de haber sido, quizá, demasiado pasivo.

Soy incapaz de saber cuánto tiempo pasó para que me calmara y volviera en mí mismo. Aún él seguía dentro de mí, y yo trataba de relajar mi respiración aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

_- ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?_

Asentí, pero pude escuchar mis propios gemidos ser bastantes largos al sentirlo de nuevo moverse en mi interior, y retomarla velocidad de roce de mi miembro, el cual no había soltado, sino dejado de mover tan rápido. Sus besos en mi abdomen, mi cuello y mi boca, eran una delicia, y sus caricias en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en que posaba su mano libre me descontrolaban. Mis piernas, que habían permanecido abiertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pasaron a enrollarse alrededor de su cintura, ayudándole a llegar más adentro de mí.

_- Ahhh… Itachi, me encanta tu interior… No quisiera salir de ti nunca…_

Supongo que me sonrojé ante aquello, porque fue realmente vergonzoso. Nunca me habían dicho nada así, pero no podría negar que esa frase me gustó, y se lo hice saber.

_- Kakashi… senpai… Yo también quiero que te quedes más t-tiempo… Así… Ahhh…. Así…_

Incrementó notoriamente la velocidad de sus embestidas y me besó. Nuestros labios apenas se separaron milímetros suficientes para sentir el aliento del otro en el rostro, momentos antes de que mi senpai llegara a su clímax. Me impresioné de haberle podido dar el placer que provocó aquel sonoro gemido, y no dejó de moverse durante su eyaculación, dejando todo mi interior humedecido con su semen.

Aún después de salir de mí, tuvo fuerzas suficientes para masturbarme un poco más y repartir pequeños besos en mi longitud y en la punta, permitiéndome eyacular por segunda vez.

Mi cuerpo estaba miles de veces más sudado que el de Kakashi-senpai, tanto por dentro como fuera, cabe decir, y a pesar de eso, quería quedarme junto a él. Su cuerpo perlado por las gotas que reflejaban la luz de la luna me enamoraban cada vez más.

Él recuperó su postura de arrodillarse entre mis piernas, viéndome. Y yo me creí capaz de sentarme, pero la sensación del líquido fluyendo en mi interior, y una extraña y ligera sensación de dolor en mis partes bajas, como si nunca pudiese volver a unir mis piernas, me restringió. Kakashi sonrió.

_- No te apresures, Itachi. Mañana te sentirás mejor._

Alcanzó de nuevo mi rostro y me besó. Se acostó a mi lado sobre el saco de dormir y nos arropó a ambos. Dormimos abrazados, en ningún momento fue incómodo. Aunque al despertar, moría de vergüenza cuando recordaba todo lo que había pasado.

A regresar a la aldea, el Hokage esperaba nuestro reporte de la misión, y mi padre estaba esperándome con él. En seguida simpatizó con Kakashi-senpai, y al terminar la reunión, lo invitó a almorzar a casa.

Al llegar, pensé en Sasuke, que para esos momentos estaría en la academia y tardaría en llegar. Quería abrazarle, casi de la misma manera en que quería hacer lo mismo con Kakashi-senpai, pero tendría que esperar. Mi padre y mi madre tuvieron una amena plática con nuestro invitado, mas yo me mantuve al margen, ya que quería estar a sola con el peliplata, sentir de nuevo su respiración, sus caricias y su calor.

Al finalizar, ya estaba oscuro, y fui a despedir a Kakashi a las afueras del Barrio Uchiha. Yo lo abracé por la cintura y él me correspondió con ternura con un beso en la cabeza. Luego nos besamos, pero lo sentí algo tenso, supuse que era el cansancio.

_- Que descanses_ – Le susurré a manera de despedida.

_- Igual_ – Me besó la mejilla – _Nos vemos mañana._

Y se retiró internándose en la oscuridad.

De vuelta en casa, me dirijo al patio trasero para lavar el uniforme anbu, pero en ese lugar encontré a mi padre, que me empujó a la pared y puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, como si eso fuera suficiente para detenerme.

- _Aléjate de Kakashi_ – Me ordenó y enseguida mi rostro se deformó en una mueca de indignación.

- _¿Qué…?_

_- Estoy casi seguro de que es un espía de Konoha. Cuídate de él. Evítale._

Ya yo conocía parte del plan de mi padre para hacer un golpe de estado en la aldea. Pero era casi imposible que Konoha supiese algo al respecto. Ningún Uchiha traicionaría de esa manera a su clan revelando aquello. Mi padre acercó demasiado su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo al mío, y rasguñé la pared en un vano esfuerzo de alejarme de él.

_- Eres tan bello, Itachi… Desearía no ser tu padre para poder desnudarte y hacerte mío. Aunque… Pensándolo bien… No es necesario que no lo sea._

Estaba indignado y asqueado. Pero aún así no podía moverme. La palma de una de sus manos me acarició la mejilla, lo cual a mi parecer fue como si me estuviera ensuciando el rostro con lodo. Y es que se me hacía demasiado imposible que aquello me estuviera ocurriendo. Sólo podía pensar en alejarme de él.

_- Eres un Uchiha… Deberías estar con un igual_ – Una de las rodillas de mi padre me rozó fuertemente la entrepierna, y aguanté casi totalmente un gemido – _Vamos al sótano. No protestes. Voy a tenerte para…_

_- ¡Ya llegué a casa!_

Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde el otro lado de la casa. Se me vinieron a la cabeza mil imágenes de mi padre acosando a mi hermanito menor.

_- Salvado por la campana, Itachi. Sasuke vendrá a buscarte._

No dijo nada más. Sólo se fue y me dejó allí. Resbalé por la pared hasta caer sentado sumamente tenso por todo. En seguida Sasuke me encontró y me lanzó un kunai que casi no pude esquivar, cortándome ligeramente la mejilla izquierda. Llegó hasta mí y se arrodilló para quedar a mi altura.

_- ¡Nii-san! ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_

Sus ojos casi lloraban, y le miré con ternura y preocupación. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé con fuerza.

_- Todo está bien, Sasuke_

_- Pero tú nunca… Siempre evitas mis ataques… Pero te herí…_

_- Estoy feliz de que te estés haciendo tan fuerte, ototo._

Sasuke también me abrazó. Y en ese momento me prometí algo a mí mismo. No iba a dejar que mi padre tocara uno solo de los cabellos de Sasuke. Tampoco iba a permitirle hacerme nada, y además, ignoraría su orden de acercarme a Kakashi.

_- Sasuke, ¿quieres que te enseñe a usar la katana ahora?_

_- ¡¿En serio? ¡¿A-ahora? Umm… Nii-san, baka, tu espada es más grande que yo…_ - Dijo molesto, pensando seguramente que le estaba jugando alguna broma.

_- No importa. Yo te ayudaré. Ven conmigo._

La sonrisa ilusionada de Sasuke. Le besé la mejilla y se sonrojó.

Al día siguiente no había visto a Kakashi en la central anbu, y supe que estaría de misión todo el día. Quería verle, y supe que la única oportunidad era ir a verle en la noche a su casa, pero con seguridad estaría algo cansado, así que le llevaría algo de comer.

Y entonces, por primera vez en mi vida… No sabía que ropa ponerme. Me vestí con un pantalón y zapatos negros, una camisa sin mangas de color gris y un cierre pateado en el frente. Por último una bufanda roja colgando hacia la nuca. Al bajar a preparar las conservas para Kakashi-senpai, mi madre me elogió, y mi padre no dejaba de mirarme.

_- ¡Itachi! ¡Cielo! ¡Te ves increíblemente bien con esa ropa! ¿Vas a visitar a alguna chica?_ – Preguntó con entusiasmo e ilusión.

- _No, madre. Visitaré a un amigo que fue herido en una misión_ – Mentí, ya que ni ella ni mi padre aceptaban cualquier relación con Kakashi.

_- ¿Qué amigo? –_ Se interesó mi padre.

- _Se llama… Ikito Yuuho_ – Inventé.

No es que no tuviera muchos amigos, pero sabía que mi respuesta no había sido convincente. Me cuidaría de ser visto en mi trayecto, y tendría que suspenderlo si por desgracia para mí resultaba ser descubierto.

_- Querido, tendremos que buscarle una novia a Itachi. Tiene que ser una chica, una Uchiha, para mantener nuestra sangre densa. Hay que buscar a la más fuerte del clan. Nuestro hijo está tan ocupado con tantas misiones que no tiene mucho tiempo para salir con alguna…_

Abandoné la casa antes de que su enfermiza conversación me afectara. Pero ya estaba oscureciendo y debía hacer algo primero. Buscar a Sasuke en la academia. Mi ototo nunca fue incapaz de regresar sólo a casa, pero por alguna razón quería que hoy fuera a buscarle, y para mí, lo deseos de Sasuke eran órdenes.

_- Aniki… ¿Podemos jugar un rato antes de volver a casa?_

_- Sasuke, se hace tarde…_

_- Pero estoy contigo. Todo estará bien, ¿verdad? Nunca dejarás que nada malo me pase, ¿verdad? Aunque me estoy haciendo fuerte y ya no necesitaré de tus cuidados._

_- ¡¿Qué no vas a necesitarme?_ – Fingí un gesto de indignación _– Ototo… -_ Le pegué en la frente como solía hacer – _Siempre serás mi hermano menor, siempre voy a estar a cargo de ti y seré responsable de ti_ – Me arrodillé hasta que mi rostro quedara a la altura del suyo y le planté un beso en la mejilla _– Y cada día lo haré con gusto._

Sasuke se sonrojó y abrió los ojos lo más que podía. Era una expresión muy tierna. Me encantaba mi hermano.

_- No te sorprendas tanto… Te quiero mucho, Sasuke. ¿A qué quieres jugar primero?_

La sonrisa se le iluminó como cuando le daban dulces. Y terminamos jugando por un par de horas, hasta que la conciencia volvió a mí y me recordó lo mucho que se molestaban mis padres si Sasuke no llegaba a tiempo. Lo cargué en mi espalda y lo metí a su habitación entrando por la ventana, y le pedí que fingiera estar dormido. Él entendió por qué.

Bajé y les expliqué a mis padres que ya había traído a Sasuke a casa, que estaba muy cansado y que le había dejado dormido en su cama, y que fue mi culpa el hecho de que llegara tarde, porque yo le había distraído. Antes de que pudieran decirme nada, partí a ver a "_Ikito Yuuho"._

Kakashi había hablado con mis padres y les dijo dónde vivía. No tardé demasiado en encontrar el lugar. Una modesta casa al oeste de Konoha. Qué raro… Las luces estaban encendidas. Quizá había llegado hace unos momentos.

Toqué la puerta, y justo a partir de ese momento, comencé a sentirme tonto. Quizá estaba persiguiendo demasiado a Kakashi-senpai. Quizá la idea de venir a visitarle y llevarle comida era cursi. O tal vez, estaba comportándome como una chica enamorada. Pero quería verle, y también besarle.

Un hombre blanco de cabello corto color café y raros e intensos ojos color negro almendrados me abrió la puerta. Estaba cubierto sólo por una tela enrollada en su cintura.

- _Hola… ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

_- ¿No es ésta la casa de Hatake Kakashi-san?_

_- Sí… ¿Eres su amigo?_

_- S-sí…_

_- En seguida lo llamo. Puede tardarse un poco_ – Dijo sonriendo.

Antes de retroceder, Kakashi llegó a la puerta a sus espaldas, abrazándolo, besándole el cuello, semidesnudo. La sangre se me heló en seguida.

_- ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Tenzou?..._ - Al alzar la vista, nuestras miradas se cruzaron _– I-Itachi-kun…_

- … - No encontraba qué responder.

- _K-Kakashi-senpai, no me toque de esa manera en público_ – Se quejó aquel hombre.

- _Sólo venía a ver si te encontrabas bien_ – Todos nos quedamos en silencio por algunos instantes – _Ya me voy…_

_- ¡No!_ – Kakashi me alcanzó a tomar del brazo, apenas saliendo un poco de su casa.

_- ¡Déjame!_ – Le grité enrojeciendo lo ojos intencionalmente.

_- S-Sharingan…_ - Dijo un poco sorprendido la pareja de Kakashi.

_- Itachi, espera. Déjame explicarte…_

Me relajé y le golpeé el estómago con el codo, dejándolo caer al suelo adolorido. Iba a levantarlo del piso con una patada, pero una raíz de madera salió del suelo y me detuvo. La destrocé y me calmé de nuevo. Miré al castaño correr a auxiliar a Kakashi y me retiré saltando de árbol en árbol.

Llegué sin ánimos de nada a la laguna que estaba justo al lado del Barrio. Me subí a un árbol y descansé en él. En mi cabeza había tantas ideas y tan poco razonamiento… Pero me sentía muy triste. Kakashi era una persona genial. No sé por qué no pensé que era obvio que tuviese a alguien especial. Y ése tipo sí que era especial… Manipulaba la madera. Jamás había visto a alguien con un jutsu así, y era algo que en el momento no pude notar. Pero yo era el orgullo del clan Uchiha, ¿acaso eso no vale? Pronto me llegaría la respuesta. Sí. Claro que sí. Hubo momentos en que Kakashi no quería seguir, pero lo hizo porque yo le dije que quería que mi primera vez fuera con él. Estaba consternado por dejar que alguien a quien no conocía ni un día, en aquel entonces me tomara, actué como un ninja nunca debe actuar.

_- ¡¿Quién soy?_ – El dueño de aquella voz infantil me cubrió los ojos con sus pálidas manos.

_- El duende Shisui_ – Le contesté en burla con una sonrisa.

_- ¡¿Ehhhh?_ – Salió detrás del árbol y se agachó sobre mí viéndome a los ojos _- ¡Yo soy mucho más grande que un duende! ¡Y más fuerte! ¡Y más conquistador de mujeres!_

Cerré los ojos riendo. Ese Shisui sí que tenía algo mal en la cabeza. Siempre decía cosas sobre las chicas, cómo salir con ellas, cómo tratarlas… Pero nunca había conseguido que alguna le tomara en serio.

_- Un horrible duende tiene más suerte que tú con las mujeres, Shisui._

_- Tsk, hombre… Es que las chicas de Konoha no saben apreciar a un buen joven como yo. Se la pasan todo el día hablando de sus "ídolos"_ – Dijo aquello imitando a una muchacha enamorada – _Que si Asuma-san, que si Fugaku-san, que si Kakashi-san… Aaarggg! Todos ellos son unos tontos. Excepto, tu padre, claro, Itachi-chan… N-no te molestes, jeje… Sube esa cabeza…_

Estaba cabizbajo, pero por la mención de Kakashi. Era lógico que fuera tan popular. Cada cosa que Shisui discutía, yo la respondía mentalmente.

_- Digo, pensemos en algo_ – Se sentó a un lado de mí sobre la rama del árbol – _Por ejemplo el tal Kakashi_ – "No. No me hables de él" - _¿Qué tiene? –_ "De todo" _– Y ellas no entienden que su héroe tiene un amante_ – "Y hace dos noches eran dos" - _¡Y su amante es un hombre!_ – "Y yo no podía entrometerme entre ellos" - _¡¿Cómo a las chicas les puede gustar alguien así?... ¿Uhm? ¿Itachi? ¿Te sientes bien?_

Mi aura depresiva era más que notoria.

_- V-vamos, Itachi-chan… No te pongas así… Tú también eres uno de los más codiciados, malvado…_

_- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he visto a ninguna chica interesada en mí._

_- ¡Y eso es lo que casualmente hace que les gustes más!_ – Dijo entrando a la desesperación _– Itachi, ¿es que acaso no tienes hormonas? Podrías conseguir dos chicas… Si le dices a una de ellas que se haga mi novia, lo haría por ti, créeme._

_- … ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las hormonas?_

_- Ita-chan… Tú no pareces tener ese tipo de "necesidades"._

Si existiese alguna posibilidad de que Shisui leyera la mente, la hubiese descartado en seguida.

_- Kakashi-senpai es un gran sujeto, al menos._

_- ¿L-lo conoces?_ – Preguntó ilusionado.

- _Tuve una misión con él hace dos días._

_- Wow…_

_- Pensé que te desagradaba…_

_- B-bueno… A la legua se le nota que es bien parecido… Masculinamente hablando, Itachi_ – Se apresuró a decir _– Me pregunto si será uke o seme de su pareja…_

Mi ceja alzada le dio a entender que no comprendí nada.

- _En el mundo gay el seme es… ¿cómo decirlo para que lo entiendas, Itachi?... Hum… Mejor te lo explico con el uke. El uke es el que se deja hacer, ¿me explico?_

_- ¿El que es… penetrado?_

_- Sí… Eso._

Miré al cielo. Aunque realmente fue que un sello imaginario que dice "uke" se me estampó en la frente con fuerza echando hacia atrás mi cabeza.

- _En la mayoría de los casos_ – Siguió Shisui – _Los ukes son tiernos, cariñosos y se comportan como chicas. Les gustan las flores, los dulces, y se ven bien vestidos de rosado. De alguna manera eso hace que los semes quieran echárselos, así que buscan chicos con esas características._

Mi propia imagen mental me hizo colapsar, y además sentí pánico de preguntarle a mi amigo cuál era la minoría restante de los casos. Estuve a punto de tomar mi bufanda y ahorcarme en el árbol…

Al llegar a casa, ya era bastante tarde. Supuse que todos estaban ya dormidos, y la imagen de Sasuke durmiendo me hizo reflexionar sobre el hecho de que despertarlo sería un crimen.

Apenas crucé la puerta, mi padre la cerró desde adentro, y me tumbó en el suelo haciéndome caer boca abajo. Su mano en mi espalda me evitaba levantarme, y no perdió tiempo para apretarme el trasero. Lo maldije mentalmente varias veces, no quería que él me hiciera eso. Bajó mi pantalón sólo lo necesario. Deseaba con cruel desesperación que fuese Kakashi. Y apenas sentí el menor contacto de su humedad contra mi piel, grité.

_- ¡No!_

El grito despertaría a mi madre. Mi padre me levantó del suelo, y arregló nuestras ropas justo antes de que ella llegara, mientras yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

-_ ¿Qué está pasando?_ – Preguntó preocupada.

_- ¡Itachi desobedeció nuestras órdenes!_

_- ¿Qué…?_ – Aún sin comprender del todo, igual que yo.

_- Fue a encontrarse con Kakashi._

_- ¡Itachi! ¿Acaso no fuimos claros? ¿Quieres poner en peligro el clan?_

En seguida mi padre alzó la mano y me bofeteó, rompiéndome el labio inferior y el interior de la boca. Dijo alguna cosa más y se marchó con mi madre. Yo estaba furioso. Odié a mi padre a partir de aquel día.

_- Nii-san…_ - Sasuke salió de la oscuridad donde se había ocultado de mis padres desde que oyó mi grito.

_- Sasuke…_

_- Nii-san… ¿Te castigaron porque me trajiste tarde…?_

Negué con la cabeza e intenté sonreír. Luego lo llevé a su habitación, pensando que se quedaría allí.

Los recuerdos se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco, arrastrando las memorias de Kakashi en olas que llegaban al almacén de mi mente. Las voces del ambiente se reinventaban, transformándose en las de las oscuras entidades de Akatsuki. Zetsu continuaba con su diálogo que a la vez era monólogo.

_- ¿Nos estás escuchando, Itachi?_ – Preguntó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

- …

_- No lo hacía_ – Respondió su contraparte.

_- Sí, ya me di cuenta_ – Volvió a hablar con una gota escurriéndole junto al rostro – _Te decíamos que eso fue todo lo que vimos._

- _Y que fue muy sexy cuando dijo "Casi nada me gusta"._

- _¿Acaso le vas a abrir un club de fans al hermanito de Itachi?_

- _Y también cuando dijo "Quiero asesinar a esa persona". Kyaaa, Itachi-kun, tanto odio es casi amor…_

_- Menudo imbécil que eres_ – Se contestó.

- _Tú no entiendes esos sentimientos. ¿No leíste la novela Ai No Kusabi? Es casi igual y al final…_

Se fue marchó a paso ligero y sus voces alejándose.

_- Amor… Claro que te amo. Sasuke. A pesar de que Kakashi siempre estará marcado en mí, mis sentimientos son sólo para ti._

Pronto, las voces fueron regresando tomando más fuerza, obligándome a seguir ahogando todas aquellas palabras que quería dirigirle a Sasuke y que no hacían más que bailar en vano con el viento.

_- Por cierto, Uchiha, Pein quiere verte. Madara acaba de llegar._


	8. Chapter 8 Intenciones Itachi x Shisui

_Nota: Leer mi perfil para unos comentarios extra al respecto del fic ;D_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo VIII Intenciones {ItachixShisui}**

¿Qué querrá el maldito miserable de Madara? Mis pasos marcaban la dirección opuesta a la que quería ir. Llegar hasta él implicaba demasiadas cosas en mi mente, y lo peor era que debía ignorarlas y obedecer todos sus caprichos, los planes que en su larga ausencia ha planeado para mí, y los odiaría. Paso a paso, me veo arrastrado al torbellino de amargura y oscuridad nuevamente.

Kakashi sin duda había sabido marcarme, y a veces los recuerdos son algo que no podemos manipular. Puede ser que uno se vea forzado a recordar, o puede ser que de la nada se abra una ventana al pasado. Pero un recuerdo es capaz de traer consigo muchos más. Oscuros, diabólicos, dolorosos. Memorias que uno desea enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Eso se puede lograr, mas oportunamente puede brotar cual semilla germinando.

Fue exactamente de esa manera que en mi mente se escribió el nombre Shisui.

El Uchiha legendario se encontraba parado en frente de mí, en aquella noche calurosa. Sólo existía una fogata entre nosotros, como si el espacio se hubiera vuelto un vacío, sin grillos sonando, sin luciérnagas con una penosa luz. Ni siquiera él podía encontrar una manera sencilla de decirme que hiciera aquello. "Tienes que matar a Shisui", dijo, y yo lo repetí muchas veces en mi mente, algunas veces provenía de mis pensamientos, y otras era el eco de su voz aún retumbando en mi cabeza. Madara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse poco a poco, quizá pensando que no sería capaz de cumplir con ese requisito.

Estuve evitando a Shisui por más o menos una semana, siempre dejando que nos viésemos en lugares llenos de gente, donde cualquiera podría reconocernos, o donde un asesinato no pasaría desapercibido. De esa manera podría mantenerle a salvo de mí mismo, y lograba excusarme ante Madara. Pero incluso un shinobi tan despistado como él, sabía que algo estaba mal.

Con el paso del tiempo, de cada segundo, mi corazón se sentía más destruido. Y aún no le veía desde aquella tarde en que mi presencia casi era la única en la laguna en la que, gracias a Shisui, supe qué era un seme y un uke.

La imagen de lo que podría ocurrirle a Shisui en mis manos era peor a mis más oscuros secretos de los recuerdos de aquella guerra. Y estar tanto tiempo sin su compañía me hacía sentir peor, ya que generalmente era con él con quien compartía los pormenores de mis misiones como anbu, que últimamente abundaban, y a lo que casi se habían reducido mis días.

Al llegar a casa una noche, entré con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y voy directo a mi habitación sin intenciones de quitarme el uniforme anbu u otra cosa, quería sólo descansar, Y me detuve en el marco de la puerta observando el bulto en mi cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no entraba a mi pieza para que durmiéramos juntos, y sonreí ante cualquier posible idea de lo que hubiese podido haberle asustado esa noche para que decidiera retomar esa actitud tan infantil y adorable. Mi hermano menor era la idea que me alejaba de todas las preocupaciones.

Me acerqué con cuidado de no despertarle, pero me horroricé al notar que no era Sasuke, sino Shisui, el que descansaba en mi cama. Sentía gotas de sudor quemarme la fría piel del cuello y la frente mientras todos mis músculos se paralizaban. El reflejo de luz que entraba por la ventana me distrajo y tracé la idea de pasar la noche fuera de casa. Luego regresaría temprano esperando a que todos creyeran que había pasado la noche allá.

Salí de la pieza con la mayor cautela que el terror de la presencia de Shisui me permitía y confié en que no despertaría. Corrí sin detenerme, quizá hasta sin respirar. Estaba temblando cuando llegué de nuevo a la laguna. Pensé en quedarme allí. Como ya no frecuentaba ese sitio, podía quedarme un largo en la soledad de ese paraje. Y una vez que me hubiese calmado, me quité la armadura y los escudos del uniforme anbu hasta quedar sólo con el pantalón y la camisa. El sudor de mi cuerpo me había humedecido, provocándome frío, por eso no descarté esas prendas. Pretendí quedar dormido recostado contra el tronco de un árbol.

Escuché los pasos de alguien trotando a lo lejos, y no les di importancia hasta que desaparecieron, entonces fue demasiado tarde, Shisui me sujetaba contra el tronco con fuerza y como ya sospechaba, no tenía intenciones de dejarme ir sin una explicación.

_- ¿Por qué, Itachi?_ – Susurró y noté sus ojos enrojecidos.

Al no encontrar una respuesta de mi parte, insistió, esta vez azotándome contra el tronco.

_- ¡¿Por qué?_

_- Shisui…_

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Poner la vista gorda ante todo e inventarle a Shisui una extraña mentira? Era una buena opción, o mejor dicho, la opción que yo quería. ¿Debería quizá actuar como el ninja que soy y matarlo? Era lo que debía hacer. Mientras más pronto, mejor. El tiempo corría. Conocía mi deber a la perfección, desde cómo borrar los rastros del asesinato hasta el tiempo que le llevaría a Madara darse cuenta de lo que hice o dejé de hacer.

_- Yo…_

_- ¿Por qué solo me has abandonado?_ – Cortó, sabiendo que no encontraría una respuesta fácil.

Segundos, o quizá minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que suavizó su agarre y se sentó a mi lado observando algún punto lejano en el horizonte de la noche perdida.

_- Lo sabía –_ Dijo más molesto que antes.

Cada vez que Shisui parecía saber algo fuera del ámbito ninja, era una locura. Hasta mis labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa previendo el chiste que vendría.

_- ¿Tanto tiempo te quita?_ – Preguntó con antipatía.

_- ¿El qué?_ – Me sentía casi reventando en risas, cosa que hacía casi exclusivamente con él.

_- ¡No te hagas! –_ Se ubicó encima de mí sosteniéndome con fuerza de la ropa - _¡Kakashi! ¡Me refiero a Kakashi!_

La sonrisa se me congeló junto al resto del cuerpo.

- _El que calla, otorga, Itachi…_

No lograba formarme una idea de lo que Shisui sabía.

_- Han sido tres veces las que te he visto con él, Itachi_ – Me tensé aún más – _La primera vez, fue en la entrada de la torre del Hokage. Varios anbus iban saliendo, los dos últimos eran ustedes dos. La gente normal se despide con un "hasta luego", él se despidió con un buen apretón en tu trasero, ¿recuerdas eso?_

Antes de que mencionara lo último, estaba pensando en la amenza de mi padre acerca de verme con Kakashi, pero el testimonio de Shisui me sacó un evidente sonrojo en el rostro.

_- Veo que sí…_

_- Shisui, yo soy el miembro más joven, es normal que quisieran hacerme bromas o…_

_- La segunda ocasión, Itachi, fue a la entrada del barrio. Yo estaba de guardia. Kakashi se veía bastante insistente. Te acorraló contra el muro y sujetó tus manos sobre tu cabeza y, je, te besó. Pero tú activaste el sharingan y lo alejaste._

_- Shisui… ¡Yo no…_

_- Pensé que lo habías puesto en su lugar… Pero no fue así._

El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones cuando Shisui frunció el seño.

_- ¿Sabes que a veces hay que limpiar los ductos de ventilación de la torre del Hokage?_

No respondí inmediatamente. Sabía eso, recuerdo que esa fue una de las primeras misiones como genin, al igual que la mayoría de los ninjas en Konoha. El cambio de tema me calmó un poco, y asentí lentamente un par de veces.

- _Pues cuando me tocó hacerlo… Los vi a ustedes en el baño…_

Yo sabía que aquello iba para mal. Nada normal ocurría cuando Kakashi y yo coincidíamos en algún sanitario.

En esa oportunidad, cerró con seguro la puerta mientras mi cuerpo recostado en ella era consumido por sus besos, y las manos recorrían candentemente la piel expuesta al liberarme de las ropas.

_- Hoy no te escapas…_

No le presté mucha atención. Lo último que tenías eran ganas de huir de él. Ya, con algo más de experiencia, logré desvestirlo a él también. Cuando se agachó para besar mi vientre, quise detenerlo.

_- ¿Por eso lo hacemos en un sanitario público?... ¿O es para que tu novio no te descubra?_

Se levantó y me besó de nuevo, con la misma pasión con la que lo hizo desde la primera vez. Hizo lo mismo en mi cuello y me susurró al oído.

_- Itachi… Dame un poco de tiempo. Te lo pido… Tú sabes lo mucho que me gustas y todo lo que te deseo. –_ Hizo una larga pausa en la que se dedicó a demostrarme esas emociones de las que hablaba – _Dame máximo dos meses, ¿sí? Tenzou es mi amigo, no quiero lastimarlo…_

Mientras él me decía eso, yo reflexionaba una vez más sobre el hecho de que, aunque tuviésemos una relación, mis padres no lo aceptarían, y acabaríamos escondidos del mundo justo como ahora. Tal vez hasta era mejor que no dejara a su pareja, y que yo, el que sobra, fuese el único cuyos sentimientos fueran destruidos. Era mejor decírselo de alguna manera.

_- Senpai… Los Uchiha creen que eres un espía de Konoha._

_- … Lo suponía. No pueden vernos juntos._

Cerré los ojos esperando a que se separase de mi cuerpo y que el frío en mi corazón fuese el mismo que ahogara mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, me llenó la calidez de uno de los hermosos besos de Kakashi.

_- Soy capaz de soportar todo eso y más con tal de tenerte a mi lado, Itachi. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y a defenderte. Yo te amo._

Las palabras y los demás gestos de mi senpai me hicieron sentir egoísta, necesitar que Kakashi fuese mío. Lo atraje hacia mí como otras tantas veces, sintiendo la culpa del engaño, pero en esa ocasión, opacado por otros sentimientos, aquellos que descubrí la noche de nuestra primera misión juntos.

_- Senpai… Esto… Va a terminar doliéndome mucho, ¿verdad?_

_- Yo protegeré tu corazón, Itachi, cueste lo qu-_

_- Me refería a mi entrada, senpai._

Había estado aprendiendo cómo manejar las emociones de Kakashi en todas nuestras sesiones anteriores. Calló y me miró con su insaciable lujuria.

_- Sí, Itachi-chan… Te va a doler bastante… Pero va a gustarte aún más._

Senpai comenzó a chupar sus dedos y yo le ayudé. Me llevó a recostarme de una pared para que no se oyeran los golpes de las embestidas al otro lado de la puerta.

Pasaría un mes para que me quedara boquiabierto con la noticia de la separación de Kakashi y el sujeto llamado Tenzo, para entonces repetir esa vivencia más a menudo y en otra diversidad de lugares.

La expresión de rencor en el rostro de Shisui mientras recordaba aquel suceso, marcaba intrigas que probablemente permanecerían en las sombras por el resto de los tiempos.

_- No fue fácil estar allí escuchando todo, Itachi._

Miré a Shisui agachar la cabeza y dejar de ejercer presión sobre mi cuerpo.

_- Lo siento. Soy un tonto, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera. Llegar aquí y gritarte por algo que forma parte de tu vida privada…_

_- No, Shisui…_

- Anoche, cuando llegué a tu casa, tu padre me pidió que te vigilara. Sospecha fuertemente de Hatake-san.

- Sí. Ya lo sé.

Shisui se notaba cansado. Y mientras él parecía pensar en sus cosas, yo no lograba sostener la idea de su muerte.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Itachi…?

- Shisui… ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que matarme?

Sabía que esa pregunta era una confesión acerca de los planes que tenía de traicionar al clan. Pero a la vez, necesitaba que él, y sus experiencias de vida, de alguna manera me ayudaran a poder ejecutarlo.

- ¡Itachi, tú…! … Tú…

Yo guardé silencio. Él iba a tener razón sobre lo que fuera a decir. Ya sea sobre tacharme de traidor, maldecirme, o incluso lanzarse sobre mí y atacarme. Cualquier reacción de su parte, sería la más lógica. O al menos, eso era lo que yo me esperaba. Shisui me miró y abrió ligeramente los labios.

- No traiciones al clan.

Sentí esa frase caerme en el resto del cuerpo y aplastarlo con su peso, a pesar de que no me moví ni un centímetro y tampoco desvié la mirada de sus ojos. Lo que yo iba a ser, sería visto por todo el mundo como una traición. Sólo Madara lo sabría. Y él se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba, en el caso de que algún día decidiera encerrarse en una eternamente.

- Somos tus amigos, tu familia… Son los ancianos, tus padres, tus raíces. Es tu pequeño hermanito Sasuke. Soy yo, Itachi… ¿Quieres darle la espalda? ¿Quieres…?

Agaché la mirada y dejé que el silencio hablara por sí solo.

- Entonces tendré que matarte.

Cargaba todas mis armas de anbu, Shisui probablemente estaría desarmado, por lo que la pelea no sería un gran problema. Shisui es fuerte, pero yo estuve siendo entrenado por Madara Uchiha, el ninja legendario. La balanza estaba claramente inclinada.

- Matarte porque… Crees que ese Hatake y sus ideales piensan que debemos desaparecer, ¿cierto? ¿Sólo por eso?

- Créeme algo, Shisui. Kakashi-senpai no tiene ni la menor idea acerca de esto. Somos ninjas y no puedo revelarte más detalles.

En un rápido movimiento, cambié de posiciones con Shisui, y lo acorralé contra el tronco del árbol.

- Yo pensaba que eras un genio, Itachi – Escupió con indignación.

- Yo pensaba que al menos intentarías defenderte.

- ¿De qué sirve? Has entrenado conmigo y sabes cómo detener mi técnica de control.

- Tú también conoces mis debilidades, Shisui.

- ¡Maldito seas, Itachi!

- ¡Mátame!

- ¡No!

- ¡Deja de pensar que soy un Uchiha y en esas cosas del clan, Shisui!

- No lo haré.

- …

- Sea lo que sea a lo que estés jugando, Itachi, no voy a seguirte.

- No tienes manera de escapar de esto.

- Así que por eso te estabas comportando tan raro. Porque odias a tu clan.

- …

- ¿Me odias a mí también…? – Fue muy obvia mi impresión ante aquella pregunta. Pero tras unos segundos de silencio, él mismo se respondió - Claro… Yo formo parte del clan… Bueno, asesíname rápido, te faltan muchos Uchihas para deshacerte del clan. Y yo soy el más tonto.

- Jum – Sonreí sarcástico. Claro que los quería a todos, excepto a mi padre, pero la situación me parecía demasiado retorcida. Digna de la inventiva de Madara – Algo estarás tramando para hablar de esa manera, Shisui.

- No, Itachi. Sólo un tonto se pasa toda la vida lanzando señales que terminan en la nada, amando a quien no corresponde.


	9. Chapter 9 Desquite Madara x Itachi

**Capítulo IX Desquite {MadaraxItachi}**

"Efímero" era una de las palabras predilectas de las conversaciones de Sasori y Deidara sobre el arte. Yo la preferí usarla para el recuerdo de Shisui. Caminaba sobre una cuerda que se balanceaba peligrosa e impredeciblemente hacia Uchiha Madara.

Anduve entre los pasillos y tuberías de la aldea, entre aquellos engendros que morían sin dejar de vivir, llegué al lugar donde el verdadero líder de Akatsuki se reunía con el falso. Aquellas reuniones eran muy esporádicas. Madara no era de los que se proponía ser descubierto, y sólo Konan, Zetsu y yo, éramos los únicos que sabíamos de la real organización de poderes.

Escuché las voces de Pein y Madara. Quizá estarían hablando de los planes que tenían para, entre otras cosas, Konoha. Me silencié al máximo y los espié. Debía saber todo lo que podía para poder proteger a la aldea desde aquí. Pero no logré oír nada que tuviera un valor militar.

_- Ha sido difícil estar a cargo de Akatsuki en su ausencia._

_- Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a parecer ser el líder…_

_- Es que… Es difícil creerme tú._

Madara no continuó hablando y más bien le escuché soltar un par gemidos de risa.

_- ¿Qué pretendes escuchando esta conversación, Itachi?_

Pensé rápido, y usé una técnica que Hidan había mencionado una vez, al verme con la ajustada negra ropa que también cargaba en ese momento. La utilicé. Revelé mi presencia girando sobre la esquina de la pared y quedando pegado a ella de frente. Miré fijamente a Madara a los ojos y deslicé mi mano por la pared. La idea era la de lucir misterioso y seductor, y por el estilo de la mirada del ex cabecilla del clan Uchiha, lo había logrado.

_- ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaban hablando de algo importante?_ – Le dije con calma.

_- ¿Por qué…_ - Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con interés – _Ocultaste tu presencia?_

_- ¿Cómo podría esconderme de mi propio sensei? Las probabilidades de que me descubrieras son arrasadoras._

Sonrió satisfecho y me acarició la mejilla y yo me quedé a la espera aún recostado de la pared y sin mostrar alguna expresión.

_- Pein… -_ Le dirigió _– Voy a… Tomarme el resto del día… Búscame después._

_- Entendido –_ Le contestó con sequedad.

Pein se retiró y Madara acarició lo que se veía de mi abdomen gracias al corto suéter de tela gruesa, pero sin producirme ni siquiera cosquillas. Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de mi pantalón rozando la base de mi miembro.

_- No te he visto en unos pocos meses y… Parece que te han hecho bien. A pesar de que no se te quite tu costumbre anbu de no mostrar expresiones._

_- … -_ Algo en esa frase no me gustó.

_- ¡Ah! Corrijo… Si… Aquel dolor… Esas lágrimas que salieron de tu cara aquella noche. Yo fui quien lo produjo._

El recuerdo que no quería tener más en mi mente. Me separé de la pared, dejando mis planes atrás, deseando irme rápido, sin demostrar mi pánico, pero antes de que pudiera definir una ruta de escape, él me sostuvo de un brazo y me atrapó contra la pared.

_- No tienes por qué huir, Itachi_ – Sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios y su mano libre pasó a apretar mis nalgas – _Esta vez planeo arrancarte las expresiones que quiero…_

Madara me llevó a través de un pasillo por debajo del nivel del suelo, un lugar que nunca había visto y del que desconocía su existencia, hasta un sótano cuya entrada estaba decorada con diamantes y oro. Al entrar descubrí una habitación circular de paredes vestidas de cortinas rojas y en el centro una gran cama, todo de un lujo de costo incalculable. Me quedé atónito del lugar, estaba al nivel de una de las habitaciones privadas de un hokage.

_- Espero te guste, Itachi_ – Dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Me adentré al lugar hallando un espejo que cubría todo el techo. El aroma, las texturas… Todo era para querer quedarse en aquel lugar por un tiempo muy largo, y cuando Madara cerró la puerta y se dirigió a mí sin perder demasiado tiempo, tuve la impresión de que así sería.

_- ¿Y bien…? ¿Vas a darme tus caricias, tus gemidos, tu cuerpo… por tu cuenta? ¿O tendré que tomarlo a la fuerza de nuevo? _– Vi las partes de su armadura caer con pesadez a un lado de su cuerpo.

No podía dejarme acabar en el estado en que quedé cuando llegué aquí, y eso implicaba entregarme por las buenas al primer Uchiha. Le sonreí con lo que podía de seducción, y es que no podía dejar de temerle. Yo sabía quién era él. Acorté aún más la distancia entre nosotros y me proponía besarle, pero me esquivó sólo para dar justo en el blanco con sus palabras.

_- ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? _– Las expresiones en mi rostro se borraron de nuevo –_ No necesito que actúes para darte placer. Ya te darás cuenta tú mismo cuando estés pidiéndome más._

Metió su mano debajo de mi sweater y comenzó a recorrerme con ella expertamente. De alguna forma había conseguido tocarme justo donde y como me gustaba, quizá hubo cosas que pasaron aquella noche de las que no me di cuenta, pero no dejaba de sorprenderme porque había descubierto sólo en esa ocasión lo que a Hidan le había tomado semanas o meses. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y su lengua abrirse paso a mi boca, y yo no puse ninguna resistencia. Luego eran sus dos manos las que jugaban con mi cuerpo y el sabor de su saliva se estaba comenzando a marcar sobre mi lengua, provocando que me esforzara en reprimir gemidos.

_- Te veo con esa ropa y me dan ganas de metértela duro… Pero no me molesta quitártela para hacerlo._

Dócilmente levanté los brazos para que me quitara mi prenda superior, dejándolos caer a sobre las piezas de su armadura. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo? No podía intentar huir, negarme a Madara sería molestarle y pagar las consecuencias. Debía entregarme a él, aunque no me hiciera sentir más que un profundo rencor. Sólo debía dejarme hacer, así como tantas veces Pein se había adueñado de mi cuerpo. No importa cuánto lo odiara, y si llegaba a disfrutar aquello, mucho mejor.

Aunque no me agradaba en lo más mínimo la última idea, fue lo que pasó cuando Madara succionó mi pezón con la boca. En ese momento no recordaba todas las veces que le había pedido a Hidan que me hiciera eso, pero de todos modos el recuerdo se habría borrado con mis no tan audibles gemidos. No caí en cuenta del momento en que llegó hasta mi cuello, pero estaba haciendo un gran trabajo a la vez que sus uñas me marcaban la espalda. Ladeé la cabeza para darle más espacio para que siguiera.

Me abrazó con su mano derecha pegando nuestros cuerpos. Su surda tomó rumbos bajos para masajear sobre las telas desde mi trasero hasta mi miembro repetidas veces, para lo que tuve que abrir un poco más las piernas. Mis manos fueron a parar a sus hombros, y mi rostro era incapaz de verlo a los ojos, así que se colocó sobre el cuello de Madara.

_- Carajo, Itachi… Estás tan bueno… Me tienes tan duro a mí como yo te tengo a ti…_

Y era cierto. Sentía la dureza de Madara desde hacía rato, y sus caricias me seducían. Sus apretones en cualquier lugar de mi entrepierna me hacían temblar.

Me armé de valor para mi siguiente paso. Vi fijamente la boca de Madara y me fui acercando lentamente. Pero él, previendo mis intenciones, se apartó de mi camino.

_- Hum. No me digas que te quieres poner cariñoso, Itachi…_

Saqué la lengua, me lamí de lado a lado el labio superior, dándole a entender muchas cosas, y luego la llevé a viajar desde la base de su cuello hasta su boca, donde esta vez si me recibió. Moví mis manos, aún apretando sus hombros, y las crucé detrás de su cuello para hacer el beso más intenso, mientras ahora su mano diestra escarbaba bajo la ropa la zona baja de mi espalda. Me dejé gemir dos veces en sus labios. Me separé de su rostro cuando sus dedos se aproximaban a mi entrada.

_- Acuéstate sobre la cama…_

Ignorando sus órdenes, lo abracé y recosté mi rostro en su cuello, luego subí la mirada para que mis labios llegaran a las cercanías de su oreja.

_- Sí intentaba ser cariñoso_ – Mi voz sonaba neutral, no le reclamaba nada, ni me excusaba.

_- ¿A qué quieres jugar, niño?_ – Preguntó sin hacer ningún movimiento.

_- A poderme sentar tranquilamente mañana por la mañana… Pero si no hay otra opción…_

Me giré y caminé despacio hasta la cama circular, no me acosté, sino que me senté en la orilla esperando a que él, irremediablemente viniera a cazarme. Por ahora, él no sospechaba nada, se movía hacia donde yo quería en el laberinto que yo mismo me encargaba de manipular. De rodillas ante mí, entre mis piernas, me abrazó por la cintura hasta apartar mi trasero de la cama, y lo moví de arriba abajo sobre su pelvis con intenciones obvias. Dejé de sostenerme sobre uno de mis codos para que mi brazo atrajera su rostro al mío y dejar que devorara mi boca.

Abandonó el beso para quitarse la camisa. Me quedé mirando su pecho y sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior al imaginarme enterrándole mi katana. Claro que él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi mente y pensó que aquel gesto en mi rostro estaba más relacionado con el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos. Volvimos a la posición anterior y sus manos entraron en mi pantalón para apretujar mis glúteos. Luego comencé a sentir las intenciones por bajar de las telas, y facilité el trabajo. Me giré quedando de rodillas debajo de él, recostando el abdomen sobre la cama, y sin tardanza alguna me bajé el pantalón y todo lo demás necesario para desnudarme. Sus ansias lo llevaron a recobrar las caricias de hacía rato entre mis piernas. Él me imitó y se liberó del resto de sus prendas.

Casi inmediatamente, sentí su grueso miembro rozar mi entrada. Pero sólo eso. Estaba postergándolo, quizá para estimularnos, y funcionaba, pero yo lo detestaba.

_- Tu entrada se ve muy pequeña con respecto a lo que está a punto de pasar por ella…_

De nuevo me asaltaron los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que se enteró que Sasuke se mantenía con vida. Los momentos en los que a pesar de no ser virgen, rompió mi interior con salvajismo.

_- … Pero has estado practicando con alguien más. Tú no eras tan lascivo. Pero te queda TAN bien esa actitud…_

Su mano libre recorrió mi espalda, perdiéndose en mis piernas.

_- Qué linda espalda… ¿Has estado entrenando, verdad?_

Sin darle mucha importancia a todo lo que me había dicho, contesté con tranquilidad.

_- Domino el Amaterasu._

Rió conforme.

_- Bien… Qué increíble eres… _- No sé si lo dijo por mi cuerpo o por mi logro, o por ambas - _… Aún soy tu sensei. A partir de mañana te enseñaré cómo ejecutar Susano-o. Esa técnica hace quedar al Amaterasu como un juego de infantes en pañales._

Era más lo que quería oír. Sé que de otra manera no hubiera conseguido escucharlo. Abrí más las piernas, nada más me importaría durante el resto de la noche. Él entró en mí despacio, quería llevar las cosas con calma, lentitud, suavidad, sólo para excitarme más, así funciona, como cuando sostenía con desesperación los brazos de Pein al marcarme ese ritmo. No hubo dolor a pesar de que no me lubricó, porque ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y suspiré cuando sentí que llegó a estar totalmente hundido en mí. Madara me acarició el cabello al notar aquel gesto y permaneció haciéndolo mientras me embestía. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, no gemía ni hacía nada más.

De repente una embestida fuerte golpeó mi próstata arrancándome un bajo grito de dolor.

_- Eso es…_ - Me dijo mientras salía de mi interior, me giraba, y me acostaba sobre la cama – _Asegúrate de repetir ese sonido más veces._

_- Para eso…_ - Respondí mientras enrollaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura – _Necesito un poco de ayuda._

Volvió a penetrarme, esta vez a una velocidad diferente. No muy rápido, tampoco demasiado lento. Perfecto. Lo único que lamentaba era que lo estaba haciendo el culpable de la muerte de casi todo mi clan. Las caricias en mi entrepierna se restauraron y lo premié con los gemidos que él deseaba, aunque de todas formas, tuve que forzarlos a salir de mi garganta. Ya sabía cómo actuar bajo estas condiciones.

Pero sin darme cuenta, comencé a disfrutarlo, sabía que podía terminar así, pidiendo más sin palabras, quizá cumpliendo con su predicción. Madara me permitió acostarme sobre mi lado derecho, y subió mi pierna izquierda hasta su hombro y siguió introduciéndose en mí a su cadenciosa manera. Él ya estaba sudando bastante cuando comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Acariciaba mi cuerpo y besaba mi pierna, otras veces la besaba o la mordía con suavidad. Las embestidas se habían convertido en remolinos de total placer que me empujaban sobre la cama. Casi podía oler el clímax cuando Madara se separó bruscamente, quedando de rodillas al borde de la cama, dejándome absolutamente descolocado y necesitado de acabar.

_- ¿Dónde lo quieres, Itachi?_ – Preguntó con sorna.

_- Justo aquí…_ - Le dije con lo que me permitían mis labios al morderlos, masturbándome y separando mis piernas, mostrándole mi entrada. Y como era de suponerse, la vista que le regalé brindó el resultado esperado.

Recostó todo su peso sobre mí y me besó después de haberse relamido con ansias. Apenas comenzó a entrar de nuevo en mí y estaba eyaculando, acabando de hacerlo cuando ya estaba totalmente sumergido dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de la misma manera varios segundos después. Sequé su frente con mis dedos y le acaricié la espalda. Luego volvió a besarme.

_- Sensei…_ - Suspiré contra sus labios. Deseaba decirle que lo odiaba, maldecirle, pero me tragué el resto.

Luego de descansar algunos momentos, salió de mi interior y comenzó a frotar todo su cuerpo contra el mío de una manera casi dolorosa. Sentía que su entrepierna volvía a endurecerse con el contacto. Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo, me giré aún debajo de Madara, seduciendo a sus bajos instinto con el roce de su entrepierna y mi trasero. Poco después, terminé acabando de rodillas con la cara de lado recostada en el colchón y él penetrándome con el pulgar unos momentos antes de que volviera a llenar mi interior con su cuerpo.

Las restablecidas estocadas me hacían temblar con cada agresivo golpe, haciéndome sentir dolor tanto dentro como fuera de mi entrada. Me alcé un poco y le lancé una amenazante mirada con el sharingan activado a Madara cuando golpeó mi nalga derecha, y él rió con malicia cuando logró detener el puño que dirigía a su pecho. Sujetó mis dos muñecas detrás de mi espalda con su mano izquierda mientras seguía golpeándome el trasero con la diestra.

_- ¿No te gustan las nalgadas? Dejarte mis dedos marcados es excitante…_

Gruñí varias veces con los golpes, maldiciendo internamente la situación e intentando recobrar la docilidad que había mantenido. No era capaz de recordar en ese momento la única vez que a Hidan se le había ocurrido darme un golpe como esos, y estuvo tres semanas en abstinencia y suplicándole a Kakuzu que le cosiera los brazos una vez más.

Cuando Madara estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo en mis pieles sensibles, llevó su mano debajo de mi pecho y me alzó para unir nuestros cuerpos, luego la llevó a mi rostro para girarlo hacia el suyo y besarme, pero aún me encontraba molesto y no cooperé con el gesto.

_- ¿Molesto? Yo sé cómo hacer que se te pase…_

Se acercó a mi cuello y lo succionó. Yo siempre había sido muy sensible a ese tipo de caricias allí, suspiraba y gemía mientras me dejaba sentir aquello, y él bajaba por mi pecho, trabajando mis pezones, siguiendo por hacerme cosquillas cerca del ombligo y finalmente masturbándome una vez más. Me soltó las muñecas y me aferré a la única cosa que tenía a mi alcance, su cuerpo, pasándole el brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello y el otro aferrándose a su pierna derecha. La mano que había mantenido apresándome, viajó a mis testículos apretándolos suavemente con la yema de sus dedos. Ya llevaba mucho rato gimiendo cuando pasó a marcar el otro lado de mi cuello.

Y ya con sus dos manos entre mis piernas, sus fuertes embestidas, y las delicias en mi cuello, terminé por correrme, humedeciendo las sábanas y las manos de mi sensei, y ni siquiera escuché sus gemidos cuando él también acabó de la misma manera. Estaba demasiado perdido en mi propio placer.

Él salió de mí apenas unos segundos después. Se recostó boca arriba a mi lado y me haló de un brazo, haciéndome caer con la quijada sobre su pecho, para mirarle… Para odiarle. Me acarició la cabeza cuando algo de saliva se me resbaló de los labios y cayó sobre su pecho. La lamí, y le seguí lamiendo el pecho, mientras iba bajando poco a poco por este. Cuando alcancé su entrepierna, la erguí con la mano y apreté la punta con el índice. Sonrió satisfecho. Lo masajeé y me disponía a llevármelo a la boca.

_- ¿Vas a lamer eso después de que te lo pasé tantas veces por el culo?_

_- Precisamente… Hay que limpiarlo._

No era la primera vez que hacía eso. Sólo sentiría el desagradable sabor de su placer cubriendo su masculinidad y el aroma de su piel. Lamí su longitud con lujuria, cosa que era totalmente opuesto a lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Decir ese tipo de cosas era repugnante. Deseaba aprestar los testículos que sostenía mi mano hasta reventarlos y verlo desangrarse. Quizá a eso se debía mi insistencia por masajearlos. Terminé de sustituir el semen sobre su miembro por mi saliva, y antes de metérmelo a la boca, me detuvo para acomodarse en dirección contraria a la mía para estimularme de la misma manera.

Unidos únicamente por nuestros labios y miembros, Madara introdujo un par de dedos por mi entrada. Yo me revolvía queriendo sentir algo que me llenara más. Los juegos con sus dedos eran efectivos. Dejó de atragantarse con mi hombría y en lugar de su boca estaba su mano libre masturbándome una vez más, su legua viajó a mi entrada incrementando mis necesidades. Los dedos humedecidos con los fluidos en mi interior me golpearon en otra de esas necias nalgadas. Me giré a verle molesto y él sólo me miró desinteresado.

_- No te detengas, Itachi._

Apreté los dientes con discreción antes de seguir chupando la longitud de Madara. Él me mordía los glúteos mientras me excitaba doblemente con sus manos. Él también estaba bastante endurecido con mis técnicas, pero esta vez no iba a obligarme a tragarme su esperma. Me desprendí de su agarre y me senté sobre él en su pelvis, rozando nuestras intimidades sugestivamente, de arriba abajo con rapidez. Le veía su cara de atontado y sonreí. Ubiqué mi entrada a la altura de la punta de su miembro y poco a poco fui dejándome caer, moviéndome hacia los lados, saboreando mis labios, acariciándome a mí mismo.

Una vez que quedé totalmente sentado sobre él, moví mis caderas en círculos, notando los espasmos en su cuerpo. Madara se limitó a acariciarme las piernas y mantener la mirada en la parta baja de nuestros cuerpos. De repente di un salto brusco, cayendo entre las piernas de mi sensei, que gimió con algo de dolor.

_- Ten cuidado…_

Susurró, pero no le hice caso, repetí el violento movimiento muchas veces. Hasta yo comencé a sentir el dolor de los golpes de mis caídas sobre él. Pero para ese momento no me importaba, y de cualquier manera, él estaba sufriendo más que yo, que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Me encontraba muy atento a sus quejidos casi lastimeros, y con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro, aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de mis penetraciones. Y finalmente desbordó su placer en mi interior, pero insistí con mis movimientos sobre su cuerpo un rato más hasta que me separé de él sólo lo suficiente como para que mi propio semen llegara hasta su rostro.

Se encontraba bastante adormilado para ese entonces, quizá había llegado de un largo viaje. Y sólo tuvo fuerzas para halarme hacia él y limpiarse la cara con mi cabello. Luego, su pesado cuerpo me hizo caer a su lado, de espaldas a él. No quise pensar en nada más antes de quedarme profundamente dormido, mi conciencia se desvaneció con el pensamiento de un nombre que había pasado a ser algo mágico e imposible para mí, "Sasuke".

Algo agitándose en mi nuca fue lo que me llevó a despertarme, aunque por la prudencia que había desarrollado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Akatsuki permanecí con los ojos cerrados. Era brisa, pero luego distinguí una respiración que comenzaba a agitarse. De los movimientos que leía en la cama, descubrí que eran provocados por Madara masturbándose, y rozando la punta de su miembro contra mi trasero. Sentí asco al saber que desde temprano tendría que darle placer a mi sensei, pero era un precio que debía pagar. Sin embargo, opté por seguir haciéndome el dormido. Se escucharon algunos golpes en la puerta y Madara suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar el control remoto y abrirla a distancia.

Los pasos de aquella persona se escucharon hasta el borde de la cama. Reconocí ese chakra. Era Pein. Madara con un gesto de la mano le indicó que se acercara más, y cuando lo hizo, le tomó de la cabeza con su típica brusquedad y le llevó a practicarle sexo oral. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero los gemidos de Pein me confirmaban que era una realidad el hecho de que lo estaba disfrutando, que él quería a Madara.

Cuando los movimientos se estaban intensificando demasiado, Madara se separó de Pein y volvió a acercarse a mí sin ocultar sus intenciones.

_- Itachi… Sé que estás despierto…_

Me revolví un poco cuando sentí su humedad acercarse a mi entrada, y alcé la pierna para facilitarle la penetración al comenzar a entrar en mí. Apreté los ojos por la incomodidad y estuve un rato sólo dejándome llevar por sus ansias.

Pein se subió un poco a la cama e intentó besar a Madara, pero éste lo apartó de su lado.

_- No molestes._

Pein se colocó de nuevo al borde de la cama lentamente, y Madara succionó mi cuello varias veces. Me fue demasiado tentadora la idea de fastidiar a Pein, así que me coloqué encima de mi sensei, aún dándole la espalda, e inicié el sube y baja de mis caderas a lo largo de su miembro para auto penetrarme. Miraba a Pein mientras me mordía los labios y luego a Madara para restarle importancia al líder. Me movía cadenciosamente sobre él, como si necesitara sentirlo en lo más profundo de mí. No sé si me encontraba sonriendo durante esos momentos, pero la expresión envidiosa en el rostro de Pein era una exquisita venganza. La marcada necesidad que él tenía de que fuese su cuerpo, y no el mío, el que Madara estuviese posesionando, que mi espalda siendo mordida fuera la de él, que fuese suya la intimidad invadida.

La verdad es que estaba disfrutando mucho de que Pein nos viera así. Gocé como nunca al chillar un "sensei" cuando Madara me empujó hasta que mi pecho golpeó el colchón e intensificaba la profundidad, la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas. La sensación del semen fluyéndome por dentro me llevó a correrme en la rústica mano del primer Uchiha, que luego de salir de mi interior me giró para besarme y limpiarse la mano con mi cuerpo.

_- ¿A qué viniste?_ - Le preguntó Madara a Pein, sin despegarme la lujuriosa vista de encima.

_- A continuar nuestra conversación de ayer._

_- Mmm… - _Me mordió los labios_ – Itachi… Ve a bañarte y prepararte para el entrenamiento. Te veré en el campus a las tres._

Con serenidad tomé mis cosas y me vestí para salir del lugar. Al acercarme a la puerta, ésta se abrió gracias al mando a distancia de Madara. Al menos tendría algunas horas para relajarme.

Llegué a mi apartamento y noté que Deidara no estaba. Poco me interesó saber si se fue de misión o estaba jugando en alguna parte con su amiguito marionetista. Estaba un poco celoso de que me cambiara por alguien a quien podría comérselo una termita, pero era lo mejor. Tomé un largo baño, pedí algo de comer a los engendros, y dormí, sin poderme imaginar lo que era la tal técnica Susano-o.

Desperté y me preparé para ir a entrenar, y para lo que con seguridad vendría al llegar la noche junto a mi sensei. Por supuesto que alguien que ya conocía de mis planes para el día no tardaría en interponerse un rato en mi camino.

- _Uchiha…_ - Dijo en un molesto tono.

Como no me molesté si quiera en mirarle, me lanzó contra la pared e intentó besarme, pero giré elegantemente el rostro para evitarlo. Esperó algunos momentos para dirigirme la palabra.

_- Hacerte el difícil no va contigo._

Lo miré con el sharingan activado y borró la sonrisa que marcaba su rostro.

_- Si vuelves a tocarme, te mataré. Y en el remoto caso de que no pueda hacerlo, el líder de Akatsuki lo hará._

Pein no movió ni un solo músculo aún después de que me hubiese alejado. Era seguro que no contaba con que descubriría su secreto, y el de Madara. Pero al rebajarlo a mi nivel como un simple servidor dentro de los planes de mi sensei, me lo habría quitado de encima. Prefería dejárselo lo más claro posible. Me acerqué a sus espaldas.

_- Puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que no eres más que un simple monigote como nosotros. Pero… Quiero que sepas, que tomarme a mí no se compara para nada a ser posesionado una y otra vez por Madara-sensei. Entiendo tus celos, Pein, mas no podrás arrancar de mi piel el sabor del ninja legendario… Como siempre pensaste que hacías al tomarme. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Si no le pareces atractivo, no hay forma de que se fije en ti…_

Pein enfrentó nuestras miradas. Rinnegan contra sharingan. Tras unos segundos, le resté importancia al asunto y comencé a retirarme.

_- ¿Juegas sucio, Uchiha Itachi? Te demostraré por qué Madara-sama me eligió para aparentar su lugar. Ya lo verás…_


	10. Chapter 10 Sexo Madara x Itachi

**Capítulo X: Sexo {MadaraxItachi}**

Lo entrenamientos resultaban más agotadores de lo que hubiese creído. Y no podía descansar sino hasta después de que Madara usara mis últimas energías para que resistieras sus feroces embestidas. Después de haberse aprovechado de mí para saciar sus ansias, me abrazaba toscamente y se dormía luego de decirme que mi vida le pertenecía y podía hacer lo que se le antojara con ella. Para mí, la única realidad que me mantenía con vida seguía siendo Sasuke.

_- Itachi-san, te ves cansado._

Kisame sabía que no iba a responderle y que el agotamiento no era precisamente por el esfuerzo al que nos había llevado la misión, ya que ni él mismo había gastado una gota de sudor para completarla.

_- Has estado entrenando mucho. Casi pareces preparado para una guerra._

De mi mente nunca se escapaba el hecho de que más allá de Susano-o, debía conseguir nuevas y mejores técnicas. Si algún día lo necesitara, debía enfrentarme a Madara. Por ahora, la idea sería ridícula.

_- Se dice que el muchacho Deidara ha estado… "intimando" con Sasori. Parece que comenzaba a extrañar algo de ti cuando comenzaste a dormir en otro sitio._

Ciertamente, hacía varias semanas que entrenaba con Madara, por lo que sólo iba a mi habitación en las mañanas por una ducha y una nueva muda de ropa. Recientemente, notaba que el rubio a veces no dormía en mi habitación, pero poco me importaba lo que fuera de su vida.

_- Quizá… Lo que más extrañe de ti sea… ¡Esto!_

En un rápido movimiento, rodeó mi cuerpo con un brazo y dejó su mano libre sobre mi entrepierna. La impresión del momento me llevó a emitir un casi disimulado gemido. Kisame sonrió y repartió besos a lo largo de mi cuello, mejilla y oreja, también masajeaba mi miembro con algo de delicadeza.

_- Estás ebrio_ – Le dije cortante.

_- ¿Eso es lo que crees?_

_- Kisame… ¿por qué?..._

_- Para ver si reaccionas, chiquillo_ – Respondió de manera un poco cruel.

La mano de Kisame ya se había adentrado en mis ropas a la vez que yo me había aferrado a sus ropas. Pronto, me sostenía contra un árbol, abrió mi capa y me despojó de mis prendas inferiores. Acercaba su boca a mi miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

_- No es necesario que te diga que debes tener cuidado con esos dientes, ¿verdad?_

Kisame me miró y sonrió para mostrarme los filos cercanos a sus labios. Le devolví la sonrisa y eché atrás la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y lanzar un débil gemido al sentir la humedad cerrándose en mi longitud. Mi compañero no conocía la delicadeza, por eso sus gestos siempre poseían un rastro de dolor que se sentía muy bien. Tomé con fuerza los cabellos de Kisame y le obligué actuar más rápido.

_- Creí que no te gustaban los hombres_ – Me burlé.

_- No me gustan_ – Dijo masturbándome y poniendo un rostro de desinterés _– La verdad es que se me antojaba una ramera, y tú eres la que está más cerca._

En seguida volvió a ocupar su boca en mi cuerpo, y una succión demasiado fuerte me hizo gritar y olvidar sus palabras. Mis caderas se movían hacia delante buscando mayor contacto. Lo necesitaba, y en el momento en que comencé a pedirle por más supe que, con tal de que no fuera Madara, todo estaba bien. Tras ese pensamiento llené la boca de mi compañero con semen.

Kisame insistió en llevarme cargado en su espalda. Me preocupé por saber si me veía tan cansado.

_- ¿Por qué tan callado?_

_- Si quieres, repetimos la charla de hace rato, Itachi-san._

Kisame giró el rostro y alcanzó a darme un suave beso en los labios.

_- Ese sonrojo en tu rostro no va contigo._

Besé de igual forma su mejilla. Seguí hacia el cuello, pero me detuvo.

_- ¿Intentas seducirme, Itachi-san?_

_- Depende… ¿Tienes escamas en el trasero?_

_- ¿Quieres verlo por ti mismo?_

Ante mi silencio, él mismo contestó.

_- Lo siento, Itachi-san, mantengo firme mi creencia de que a ti te molesta menos ese tipo de… intrusión en tu cuerpo._

El recuerdo de la primera vez que oí esas palabras de Kisame me lastimó, porque eran referidas a Hidan. No sabía qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si se hubiese quedado a mi lado, y a pesar de que no podía decirle a nadie lo mucho que lo extrañaba, el sentimiento se conservaba intacto desde aquel día.

Hidan estaba muerto. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría aceptarlo?

Kisame no se contentó hasta haberme dejado en cama. Me burlé de lo necesitado que estaba y le prometí que la próxima vez lo dejaría el tiempo que fuera necesario en un burdel.

_- Mientras tanto, tendré que conformarme con recordar nuestro… "momentito" de hoy._

Lo miré de mala gana. Ese no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba después de haberme mostrado amable… Era mediodía, y pensé que Madara se habría ocupado de otra cosa dejando el entrenamiento para el día siguiente.

Creí que estaba soñando cuando las sábanas se apartaron y un hombre con cabello oscuro y corto me aplastaba con su peso. Activé el sharingan, y me creí víctima de otro tipo de genjutsu cuando noté los mismos ojos en aquel sujeto. Poco tardé en entender que se trataba de Madara. Su nuevo estilo parecía haberlo puesto más salvaje.

Me calmé cuando me besó tan fogosamente como siempre. Detalló mi rostro al gemir cuando su mano hizo varios movimientos en mi entrepierna.

_- Eso se escuchaba más fuerte cuando era tu amigo azul el que lo hacía._

Se le notaba furioso. Me giró hasta hacerme quedar boca abajo en la cama y me puso en posición para penetrarme. Yo seguía sin caer en el asombro de que tuvo que estar espiándome durante toda la misión.

_- Tal vez necesites que te recuerden a quién le perteneces, Itachi._

No era la primera vez que me decían eso y tampoco que me utilizaban de aquella manera asfixiante. Sólo me quedé tranquilo y lo dejé hacer todo lo que deseaba, marcando mi piel con sus agresivos gestos.

Supuse que aquello me afectaba más de lo que creía cuando esa misma tarde, Pein nos convocó a todos a una reunión para presentarnos a un nuevo miembro, resultando aparecerse Madara vestido totalmente de negro y usando una patética máscara naranja. Lo peor fue la personalidad que adquirió.

A quién fastidió primero fue a Deidara, diciendo algunas tonterías sobre sus lenguas y su cabello. En venganza recibió varios golpes y patadas de parte del otro. Aquellas idioteces realmente me hacían cuestionar lo que había ocurrido con mi sensei. Traté de apartarme, pero me abrazó con una gran rapidez.

_- ¡Hola! ¡Si Kisame-san muere, seremos compañeros! ¡¿No te parece genial?!_

No hubo tiempo de que pudiese cambiar la expresión de mi rostro cuando Kisame le apuntaba con su espada Samehada. Madara comenzó a parecer nervioso y cambió el tema curioseando el cuerpo de marioneta de Sasori. Salí del lugar cuando escuché un sonoro golpe. El marionetista había utilizado a Karasu para un gran ataque, que "Tobi", como ahora se hacía llamar, había recibido.

Pasé la noche deduciendo por qué Madara había decidido tomar un nuevo papel en Akatsuki. ¿Qué provecho pensaba sacar de eso? Rápidamente, Sasuke llegó hasta mí entre las neblinas. En mis sueños, él me llevaría al verdadero descanso después de una furtiva pasión.

A la mañana siguiente, esperé a Madara a la hora y lugar habituales para mi entrenamiento. Cuando pasé el tiempo suficiente a solas, supuse que debía culminar el entrenamiento yo solo. A mitad de mañana, llegó nuevamente mi sensei tal como lucía antes, pero sin su abundante cabellera. El día continuó como de costumbre. Como suponía, no dijo nada de su intrusión en Akatsuki, y yo tampoco se lo pregunté. La rutina nocturna también fue la misma que veníamos repitiendo.

Pronto, se habrían cumplido tres años desde que me había unido a Akatsuki. Ya dominaba las tres técnicas del Magenkyou Sharingan, el Tsukiyomi, el Amaterasu y finalmente el Susano-o. Madara me había otorgado la libertad de entrenarme por mí mismo, lo que me dio la oportunidad de desarrollar varios jutsus personales. Aún así, seguía escurriéndome a su lecho subterráneo cada noche. Tal como repetía Danzou mientras entrenaba como Anbu: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca, si es que tienes alguno, pero a tus enemigos más cerca, sin levantar sospechas".

Madara ya me había advertido sobre la nueva misión que Pein nos asignaría a Kisame y a mí. Me era difícil creer que ya había llegado el momento de llegar hasta Konoha y atrapar al jinchuuriki, y en el camino, nunca dejé de pensar en qué pasaría si me reencontrara con Kakashi o con Sasuke. Según lo que Zetsu había dicho, casualmente los tres estaban en el mismo equipo.

_- Vas a tu tierra natal y luces tan indiferente como siempre._

La verdad era que la posible presencia de Madara espiándome durante la misión, me crispaba los nervios. Esperaba llevar a Kisame a un burdel para evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir hasta completar el trabajo.

- _Hum, usualmente al menos me habrías dirigido una mirada de reojo, Itachi-san_ – Dijo en reproche.

- _La seguridad de Konoha es muy estricta. Debes estar muy atento _– Respondí complaciéndole al verle de la manera en que él quería.

Entendió que no estaba de humor y llevamos a cabo la misión. Nos enfrentamos a Kurenai y Asuma. En ningún momento había pasado por alto la posibilidad de que los jounin de Konoha lograran detectarnos. Mientras analizaba si sería conveniente o no que los asesináramos, apareció Kakashi. Sentí una potente emoción al verlo de nuevo. Se le notaba más fuerte y maduro, más experto en todos los aspectos.

Con la certeza de que Madara no se atrevería a adentrarse a Konoha, llevé mi combate contra Kakashi al interior de un bosque, donde, en silencio, no podrían encontrarnos en un largo rato. Él se notaba atento a todas las respuestas evasivas que le ofrecía a sus preguntas, pero su principal interés estaba en mí. Aprovechándome de eso, apliqué un jutsu de parálisis en sus pies. Él rodó por el suelo hasta chocar contra un árbol de tronco grueso. El espeso follaje del entorno nos daba un refugio del que no tenía intenciones de retirarme demasiado pronto. Sabía que Kisame no iba a tener problemas en mi ausencia.

Dirigió dos kunais en mi dirección, sin muchas ganas de acertarlo, y aproveché el momento de esquivarlos para llegar hasta él y sujetarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, sentándome sobre un lugar estratégico en él, acercando demasiado mi rostro al suyo y sintiendo una vasta emoción al verle directo a sus profundos ojos de nuevo. Una suave sonrisa que podía adivinarse malvada se armó en mi rostro.

_- Tus amigos podrían decepcionarse un poco de tu manera de atacar… Especialmente Tenzou._

_- ¿Resentido, Itachi? Yo soy quien debería estarlo. Lo dejé a él, e incluso puse mi vida en el blanco de los Uchiha sólo por perseguirte. Luego pierdes la cabeza y te vas de la aldea._

Recordé que algunas veces, cuando estaba con Hidan, notaba ciertas similitudes entre él y Kakashi. Me sentía ardiendo en deseos. Lo besé como si no pudiese soportar las ganas por más tiempo y él actuó de la misma manera, dudó algunos instantes, y se entregó a la locura.

Le solté las muñecas y le bajé la máscara. Sentía como si nunca fuera a tener suficiente de sus labios. Bajé un poco mis pantalones y él hizo lo mismo. No podía haber imaginado lo caliente que me iba a poner al estar de nuevo con Kakashi, bastaron solo algunas caricias para estimular bastante nuestros miembros y recuperar ese contacto perdido hace años.

Kakashi pensó en dilatar mi entrada. Llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a mi boca pero yo los rechacé.

_- Ya no soy un niño, Kakashi-senpai. Y me he vuelto bastante popular._

Mi senpai me miró con algo de tristeza mientras yo me enterraba su longitud sin preparación. Unos saltos más sobre Kakashi y él me habría lubricado por dentro con sus propios fluidos corporales. Se acercó para susurrarme al oído.

_- Podrás tener muchos ahora, pero sólo uno fue el primero. Aún recuerdo que gemiste "__Quiero que te quedes más t-tiempo… Así… Ahhh…. Así…"_

Me detuve en seco y le miré con una ceja alzada.

_- Sigues siendo mi niño, Itachi._

Apretó mi trasero con sus manos mientras me embestía fuertemente y me besó mientras le sonreía. Compartir aquella intimidad con Kakashi me hizo sentir como el niño al que él se había referido. Y se sintió muy bien, como si el desastre nunca hubiera ocurrido. La manera intensa en que me masturbaba con sus manos hacía simplemente delirar.

Al terminar supimos que el tiempo que nos llevaría recuperar las fuerzas, sería el mismo que nos tomaría olvidarnos el uno del otro, convertirnos en shinobis, y ser enemigos a muerte. Me abrazó con suavidad, pero yo me aparté, y sin verlo, arreglé mis prendas, y me puse a buscar a Kisame.

Lo encontré cerca de un pequeño lago, de muy mal humor.

_- Esa cara de bobo que traes… No quiero que me digas que te echaste un polvo con ese de cabello blanco._

_- Vamos a la aldea, Kisame. Necesitamos encontrar al Kyuubi._

Con su mal humor aún vigente, me siguió. Más adelante volvimos a toparnos con Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma. Esta vez ya no había emociones. Éramos enemigos bien definidos. Akatsuki contra Konoha. No vacilé cuando tuve que usar Tsukiyomi o, más tarde, contra el sannin de los sapos, el propio Amaterasu. Incluso, en mi dimensión, le dejé en claro a Kakashi que no debía tocarle un solo cabello a Sasuke.

Pero yo nunca sería enemigo de Sasuke. De alguna manera se enteró de mi presencia en la villa y fue a perseguirme. Había crecido, pero conservaba aquellos rasgos que tanto me gustaban de él. Su pálida y suave piel, sus ojos oscuros, su cabello un poco desordenado. Deseaba poder decirle lo bello que era, pero ni siquiera pude formar una expresión. Me sentía como en la guerra ninja que había vivido en mi niñez, y eso implicaba estar en guardia. Intenté no pensar que no era mi hermano a quien le rompí el brazo y golpeé con fiereza, pero usando Amaterasu yo mismo tuve que recordárselo, fijarle en su bella cabeza que su nii-san era un asqueroso asesino que le arrebató todo, inclusive su propia vida.

Pero era Sasuke. Parecía que yo lo tenía a mi merced, pero era él quien a cada momento de mirarle me derrotaba, porque no dejaba de desearlo. Quería hacerle el amor para que entendiera lo mucho que lo amo. Y cuando quise besar su boca al sujetarlo contra una pared por el cuello, el sannin que protegía al Kyuubi intervino. Pude haber asesinado a Jiraiya, o él a mí, pero yo mismo le había dicho a Kisame que no estábamos allí para iniciar una guerra. Por el momento, nos retiramos.

-_ Perdón por haberte hecho usar el Amaterasu, Itachi. Sé muy bien los riesgos que implica_.

No sé cómo puedo recordar esas palabras de Kisame, si desde que vi desaparecer a Sasuke debido a la protección del sannin no pude escuchar nada más. Ni siquiera entendía cómo pude ejecutar esa técnica. Sí me sorprendió el hecho de que nuestro escape resultara tan sencillo, supongo que la prioridad de Kakashi y Jiraiya en aquellos momentos era poner a salvo a Naruto y Sasuke. Imagino que es algo que debo agradecer a la suerte, porque si hubiera muerto en ese momento, lo único que me hubiese llevado a la tumba sería la hermosa memoria de mi ototo. Lo hubiese recordado con ese hilillo de sangre bajándole por la comisura de los labios y sus ojitos cerrados, de la misma manera en que solía tenerlos cuando dormía a mi lado. Tan cautivador, tan lejano, tan lleno de odio.

En la aldea de la lluvia, Pein pareció interesarse en la presencia de Jiraiya como tutor del Kyuubi, y se relajó al saber cómo se habían dado los hechos. Madara, a un lado, se había mostrado un poco impaciente, pero respetó los ideales de Pein. Los dejé mientras discutían. Afuera me esperaba Kisame.

_- Has estado muy meditativo._

_- Parecías molesto._

_- Me abandonaste un buen rato en Konoha. Y sólo lo hiciste para ir a-_

_- ¿Eres tan indefenso sin mí a tu lado, Kisame? _

Sonreí con algo de crueldad y el rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Me acerqué a él y le tomé una mano para besarla con lo más aproximado a dulzura que podía, luego me retiré a paso lento hasta mi apartamento. La aldea oculta de la Lluvia era un sitio húmedo y frío, a pesar de eso, lo primero que hice fue tomar una larga ducha de agua fría. Estático, mientras el frío intentaba penetrar mi piel, reflexionaba acerca de la misión, de Konoha, de Kakashi, de Sasuke. Ya sabía que mi senpai era el tutor de mi hermano menor, pero hasta ese día no me había molestado la idea. Sasuke tenía muchos rasgos similares a los míos, y Kakashi no parecía querer dejarme ir. A pesar de que le dije claramente que más le valía no tocar a Sasuke, la verdad era que si lo hacía, yo estaría muy lejos para evitarlo.

La imagen mental de Kakashi tomando el cuerpo de mi hermano, con más libertad que cuando lo hizo conmigo me molestó. Mis difuntos padres tampoco podían evitarlo. No cabía en mí mismo cuando razoné que prácticamente le había regalado a Sasuke, que cada día o cada noche podría colarse en mi casa, rodearlo con su cuerpo, desnudarlo, hundirse en él.

Viendo mentalmente a mi hermanito jadeando y revolviéndose en su cama mientras era invadido de aquella manera, comencé a tocarme, imaginando que era yo el que tenía a Sasuke gimiendo y pidiendo más. No me importó masturbarme por aquello, porque era una fantasía que me había poseído aquellos momentos, y no quería salir de ella, sino estar con mi hermano.

A pesar de que masturbarse era tan diferente a tener sexo, la presencia de Sasuke lo convertía en algo único. Me sentía respirar su aliento de nuevo, como cuando estuve por besarle, entrar todo lo que podía en él, su cuerpo abandonado a mí. Sentí que había eyaculado más que en cualquier encuentro con Madara o Pein. No era cierto, pero la emoción me había superado y hecho creerlo.

Comencé a percibir el frío de la aldea, pero me mantuve otro largo rato bajo el agua. Salí del baño desnudo y me acosté boca abajo en la cama, pensando en Sasuke. Pasó un rato y no conciliaba el sueño pero el frío me estaba ganando. Escuché unos pasos, pero no quería abrir los ojos, porque en la oscuridad estaba mi hermoso hermano.

Mi visitante se sentó junto a mí y acarició mi cuerpo con poca delicadeza. Madara sabía que no iba a abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente. Su inquietante presencia se desvaneció, llevándose con él la curiosidad por lo que había hecho en la misión, o lo que había revivido con ella.

Una nueva misión de espionaje nos fue encomendada a Kisame y a mí el día siguiente y nos tomó un par de días terminarla. Fue demasiado sencilla, y no quería perder el tiempo sino dedicarme a entrenar, de manera que después de enviarle un informe a Pein, fui en busca de Madara. Hacía tiempo que ya no me ayudaba a practicar, aunque a veces sentía su presencia observándome, o quizá él se dejaba sentir. Tomé la decisión de seducirle si fuera necesario.

Llegué a la sala donde todos se reunían siempre para hablar o fastidiarse. La misma donde Pein me había presentado al resto del grupo. No quería recordar ese día en que Hidan había cruzado esas puertas y nos conocimos. Este día sería al revés.

Las palabras no salieron de los labios, pero mi corazón gritaba. Giró el rostro y enfoqué las orbes violetas bajo el cabello blanco, peinado con el mismo estilo de antes. Caminamos aceleradamente el uno hacia el otro, y casi corríamos cuando nos unimos en un beso y un abrazo en el que él me envolvió por la cintura y yo me aferré a su precioso cuello. Los demás iniciaron una serie de comentarios a los que no les presté atención. El abrazo era muy fuerte, casi nos lastimábamos el uno al otro. A veces me separaba del beso y le miraba, había extrañado demasiado ese rostro.

Me abrió la capa y yo termine de sacármela, a la vez que él hacía lo mismo con la suya. Seguimos con el beso y me condujo hasta el largo sofá rojo, donde me acosté sin apartarme demasiado de él, que cayó con suavidad sobre mí. Las ansias nos movían y aceleraban. Sabía que Madara debía estar allí con los otros, pero mi cerebro no quería pensar en él. Mis piernas envolvieron el cuerpo de Hidan, atrapándolo y uniéndole a mí, pero deseaba estar más cerca.

_- Vámonos de aquí Tobi, quedamos muy pocos heterosexuales en esta organización. No quiero que te arruines viendo eso._

Kisame lo haló del traje y salieron del lugar. Ya los otros se habían ido primero, dejándonos la privacidad del lugar a mi hombre inmortal y a mí. Hidan se movía como ondas sobre mi cuerpo, y con cada roce nos excitábamos más. Comenzó a subir mi camisa, pero yo me adelanté y terminé de sacarla por mí mismo.

_- Por Jashin, cómo te extrañaba, mi Itachi._

No iba a responderle. Nunca fui tierno, o mejor dicho, no aprendí a serlo. Lo sujeté por las orejas y acerqué de nuevo su rostro al mío para besarlo, lo cual le hizo gracia pues rió un poco antes de seguir el contacto de labios, lengua, e incluso dientes. Me sentía desesperado y rasguñé su espalda para luego lanzarlo al suelo con fiereza.

_- ¿Pero qué…?_

Me levanté del sofá y bajé mis pantalones. Hidan me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su expresión era una mezcla, como si viera algo que le ha gustado mucho por primera vez y un descontrol de lívido. Quiso levantarse, pero puse un pie sobre su pecho y lo evité. Sonrió, esta vez emocionado. Fui arrastrando la ropa interior hacia abajo con lentitud, contemplando sus labios en una sonrisa inclinada hacia su izquierda y su mirada afilada que capturaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Mi miembro comenzaba a levantarse, y el bóxer negro continuaba su recorrido hacia abajo, hasta quedar sobre el pie que lo mantenía acostado en el piso. Mi hermoso pervertido levantó su cabeza y lo olfateó con descaro. Sus ojos de nuevo se enfocaron en los míos, preguntándome si iba a hacerle esperar mucho más. Le quité el pie de encima, pero no dejé que se alzara, pues me senté sobre su pecho con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Acaricié sus cabellos y su frente, y bruscamente acerqué su cabeza aún más a mi entrepierna. No tuve que obligarlo a que abriera la boca y chupara para terminar de despertar mi miembro. A veces, gracias al movimiento vertical de su cabeza, se golpeaba contra el suelo, y me mordía con algo de fuerza por burlarme de aquello. Logró meter un par de dedos a su boca y ensalivarlos lo suficiente para que atravesaran mi entrada, a su vez que una de mis manos dejaba de sujetar sus cabellos y alcanzaba a masajear su miembro sobre y debajo de su pantalón.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a los preliminares ridículamente cortos, así que aparté un poco las telas que mantenían encerrada la longitud de Hidan y me levanté de su pecho para sentarme sobre ella. Él arqueó la espalda a medida que iba bajando cuidadosamente hasta penetrarme por completo. Giró la cara hacia la derecha y un hilo de saliva le rodó por la comisura de los labios de ese lado. Lo ayudé a sentarse halándolo de los brazos y alcancé su rostro para lamer el camino de fluido de su boca. Comencé a moverme arriba y abajo descargando la desesperación acumulada con locura. Nuestros cuerpos compartían los espasmos, y los músculos, demasiado tensos, se contraían y palpitaban. Entre besos, se oían diversos gemidos de ambos, devorándose los sentidos entre sí.

Me separé de él y me acosté en el suelo, boca abajo, con la parte inferior de mi cuerpo levantada para exhibir mi entrada. Nuestros cuerpos temblaban de excitación, y por fin permití, que Hidan gastara las ganas de moverse dentro de mí, quedándose para sí todas las sensaciones que me enloquecían. Me ayudó a masturbarme y acelerar mi orgasmo que humedeció nuestras manos, el suelo y mi abdomen, pero mi interior quedó aún más empapado. Sonreí satisfecho de que el clímax de mi querido Hidan hubiese sido mayor.

Vistiendo solamente las sandalias ninja y las capas características de un Akatsuki, caminamos juntos hasta mi habitación. Hidan recordaba que no me gustaba la suya por todos esos símbolos en sus paredes y figurillas que evocaban a Jashin, y otras cosas de su religión. No las entendía ni pretendía hacerlo. Ambos regresábamos de una misión, de manera que no tardamos en quedarnos dormidos hasta el día siguiente. Haber reencontrado a Hidan me daba mucha alegría. Haber estado con Kakashi fue más excitante. Pero nada se comparaba al permanente recuerdo de mi bello Sasuke.

Amanecer con Hidan abrazándome me hacía sentir muy cómodo. Podría permanecer con él todo el día, mas ése era un lujo que no podía otorgarme

_- ¿A dónde vas, Ita-chan? – _Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

_- Entrenaré._

_- Tsk, quédate un rato más conmigo._

No respondí, pero él se quedó dormido. La verdad era que me preocupaba Madara. No sabía cómo iba a tomar lo que vio ayer entre Hidan y yo, y eso me asustaba un poco. Estaba perfectamente claro que sus ansias posesivas lo controlaban, y no me gustaba soportar sus comentarios acerca de que le pertenecía, aunque fuesen verdad, ya que era el precio que debía pagar por tenerle como sensei. "El buen discípulo supera al maestro", ¿pero qué se hace cuando se tiene al ninja más poderoso e inmortal como maestro? La respuesta más acertada es ser el eterno estudiante, y como tal, obedecerle ciegamente, pues, de todos modos, eso es un ninja.

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo ganas de verte, Itachi?_

Nunca iba a ser capaz de formular una respuesta. Mi silencio me acompañó mientras permanecía de pie y miraba a mi sensei caminar a paso ligeramente acelerado hacia mí, y comfirmé que estaba molesto. Sólo debía temer por mi vida, debía preservarla para cumplir los planes que tenía para Sasuke. Vivir únicamente por mi pequeño hermano menor. Con sus dos grandes manos, me sujetó por los brazos y los presionó contra mi cuerpo, aplastándome con fuerza.

_- No soy tu maestro. Soy más que eso. Tu dueño. No. También soy más que eso. ¡Soy tu Dios! Vives porque yo te lo permito. No tienes derecho a mirar a dónde yo te diga que no mires. Tampoco a respirar si yo te lo prohíbo. Y como un maldito ninja que eres, ¡Apégate a mis órdenes!_

Fue subiendo la voz y la presión sobre mis brazos a medida que pronunciaba aquello. Estaba muy sorprendido, pero no porque tuviese razón, sino porque nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. El sharingan se mostraba brillante detrás de la máscara. A pesar de eso, no había expresión alguna en mi rostro.

_- Tu actitud es tan despreciable, Itachi. Y aún así, eso es lo que más me provoca de ti._

El espacio alrededor de sus ojos comenzó a cambiar. Utilizó su técnica para desplazarnos hasta su habitación de cortinas rojas de terciopelo. Me soltó, y caminó hasta una pequeña mesa, donde sacó una especie de control y un objeto en forma de esfera achatada, al parecer de plástico. El curioso objeto medía unos seis centímetros, y de uno de los extremos salía una delgada cinta de unos veinte centímetros, de la que se sujetaba del otro borde un anillo un poco más pequeño que el objeto al otro extremo. Era completamente de color rosado.

_- Desnúdate._

Obedecí. Porque eso debía hacer, como lo hubiese hecho aún sin que me lo hubiera recordado. Lo hice con rapidez, pero sin la menor ansiedad. Me lanzó boca arriba en la cama y se subió a mi cuerpo para besarme en la boca. Y noté que sonreía. No era normal, no de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. También me percaté de que jugaba con el extraño objeto rosa. Pero comencé a preocuparme cuando comenzó a reír más sonoramente.

Se colocó de rodillas sobre mí y me haló del cabello para sentarme y acercar mi rostro a su entrepierna. Sacó su miembro de entre las ropas. Me parecía más grande cada vez que lo veía así. Apenas comenzaba a sacar la lengua para prepararlo, pero él lo introdujo todo en mi boca, de una sola y brusca vez. Adentro y afuera rápidamente, me ahogué dos o tres veces, y prefería no pensar que lo hacía para provocarme el vómito. Afortunadamente no llegamos a eso.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente endurecido, dejó mi boca y metió el extraño objeto. Sospeché correctamente que después iría hasta mi trasero. Entró, y Madara lo empujó con los dedos. Estuvo jugueteando en mi interior un rato, y después me penetró, llevando la pequeña figura aún más en mi interior. Durante las embestidas, percibí que el anillo en uno de los extremos de la cinta del aparato quedaba justo afuera de mi entrada. Significaba que estaba a más de veinte centímetros dentro de mí. Sensei salió de mi interior rápidamente y se acostó de lado a mi derecha.

- _Nunca has tenido algo tan adentro de ti, ¿verdad Itachi?_ – Dejé que mi expresión de sorpresa, o el fantasma de expresión que podía formarse en mi rostro, respondiera – _Ese pequeño fue lo que puso a Hashirama a mis pies._

Tomó el control, presionó un botón, y el pequeño objeto vibró. Un grito de mezclas de emociones salió de mi garganta sin control y abracé mi vientre, queriendo detenerlo, pero no era posible, apreté los dientes, pero no evitaba que gemidos enloquecidos brotaran de mi boca. Mis caderas parecían tener vida propia, moviéndose insatisfechas con las sensaciones del artefacto. Perdí el sentido del tiempo, pero noté mi pene erguido y ansioso por ser tocado y descargarse. Moví las manos, pero nunca lo alcanzaron. Madara las había sujetado sobre la cabeza.

_- No. Disfruta de este placer._

_- No… T-tócame._

Requería de alguna caricia, cualquiera, pero esto era un completo castigo. Mi cuerpo necesitaba contacto, de cualquier tipo, y ese malito objeto me estaba nublando los pensamientos. Sensei apenas me mordía los pezones y bajaba besando hasta la base de mi miembro, pero se detenía y se alejaba sólo para observarme.

_- Estás sudando… Tu entrepierna está roja y muy arriba. No me digas que vas a acabar sin que nada te penetre o te toque. ¿Tienes aún ese nivel de sensibilidad y poca resistencia?_

Sólo se burlaba mientras yo seguía gimiendo. Pulsó otro botón en el control y esa cosa soltó un líquido dentro de mí. Grité de nuevo, lleno de placer, con esa humedad afrodisíaca más adentro que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera entrado a mi interior. Y esa sensación fue demasiado, no pude contenerme más, y eyaculé pocos segundos después. Madara usó el control para apagar el vibrador.

_- Es un poco decepcionante que ya hayas terminado, Itachi. Sin embargo, conociste un nuevo nivel de placer. Pero la lección aún no acaba, pequeño._

Aún no me recuperaba de ese orgasmo, pero sentía las manos del otro Uchiha acariciarme desde el cabello hasta las piernas. Había soltado mis manos, y éstas se aferraron a su largo cabello oscuro.

_- Sensei…_

Le susurré con lo que podía emitir de voz.

_- Ahh… Qué erótico lo mencionas en estos momentos. Así me gusta._

_- Sensei… Sensei…_

Esto era diferente. No era un placer fingido que acababa en real, como nuestros encuentros anteriores. Se sintió bien desde el principio. Nunca me había sentido tan insatisfecho después de un orgasmo. Madara mordisqueó mis piernas mientras me masturbaba, y luego tomó de nuevo el control sin que me diera cuenta y activó de nuevo la secuencia de vibración. Altos gemidos de placer emergían de mi garganta, y mis manos se posaron sobre las de mi sensei para ayudarle a acelerar el ritmo de los roces sobre mi entrepierna, pero él se negaba a aceptar esa petición de velocidad. Logró alcanzar a besar mis labios y el resto de mi cara. Yo estaba demasiado excitado como para preocuparme del aire que a veces no lograba respirar y Madara de pronto me pareció lo único que existía en mi mundo. Tan parecido a lo que yo pensaba que era el amor.

Se apartó de mí para recostarse de la pared cubierta de cortinas de terciopelo carmesí adyacente a la cama, y yo no soportaba la falta de contacto. No dejé de tocarlo durante esos segundos que se me impusieron como siglos de placer insatisfecho. Cuando terminaba de ponerse cómodo, sin que él lo pidiera, mi boca saltó a su miembro con una desesperación que no había sentido jamás. Logré mirarle un par de veces, y sus ojos estaban complacidos de lo que ocurría, detallando cómo le practicaba cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para que se excitara tanto como yo y se enterrara en mi cuerpo. Bajé hasta sus testículos y los olfateé y lamí profundamente antes de regresar a su longitud y seguí subiendo por su duro pecho. Cuando llegué a los pezones, ya estaba en mis límites nuevamente.

_- S-sensei…_

_- Adelante, chiquillo, muéstrame tu ansiedad._

Estaba consciente de que él también estaba excitado por el trabajo que hice chupándosela y por mí. En todas nuestras experiencias sexuales él siempre disfrutaba desde el inicio hasta el fin, mientras yo no me involucraba hasta que me excitaba tanto que me arrastraba al placer. Esta vez era muy diferente: me encontraba en un punto de no retorno.

Separé mis nalgas con las manos y me empalé yo mismo sobre la carne erguida de mi maestro. Deliraba con cada milímetro que me invadía, eso de ninguna manera podía ser algo sano. No logré que toda la longitud entrara en mí, mi cuerpo se paralizó por el placer de un orgasmo próximo. Él sujetó mis caderas y me obligó a bajar hasta que pude sentir sus bolas rozando mis nalgas, y entre ellas el frío del anillo del vibrador, y mi culo apretando toda aquella longitud que se unía con las vibraciones de aquel espléndido aparato rosa. Fue suficiente para hacerme terminar sobre su abdomen.

Pero mi cuerpo no pedía un descanso y Madara no pensaba dárselo. Aún sujetándome me marcó un ritmo acelerado para subir y bajar sobre su entrepierna, y verlo afirmándome, dominándome, me acercaba de nuevo al placer. Sólo pronuncié lo que ambos queríamos entre gemidos.

_- Dame más._

Se mordió el labio inferior y se me antojaron a mí también. Alejó la parte inferior de su cuerpo lo suficiente para moverse con más libertad, y la utilizó para darle vida a sus caderas, aumentando notablemente la velocidad de las embestidas, de mis gemidos, de todo. Mi mano derecha se enredó en sus largos cabellos negros mientras la otra le acariciaba el pecho y por fin logré morder sus labios y besarlos con una pasión y deseo de la que sólo Kakashi había sido testigo. Los besos en nuestros labios y cuellos aumentaban el morbo en los sonidos de las embestidas.

Y de nuevo eyaculé. Los músculos de mi cuerpo aún estaban tensos y me recosté sobre Madara, humedeciendo también mi abdomen con mis dos corridas anteriores. Salió de mi interior y utilizó el anillo del vibrador para extraerlo. Lo observé mientras era abandonado sobre la cama y fue entonces que me percaté de mi perturbada respiración.

_- Aún no estoy listo, Itachi._

Le miré, exhausto. Me hizo quedar a gatas, y acosté toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Sus penetraciones eran, increíblemente más rápidas, y un poco más violentas, sorprendiéndome yo mismo al entender que así las quería. A veces salía de mí y escupía en mi entrada, dejando que su saliva se infiltrara hacia adentro. Mi sometimiento volvía a calentarme, saber que mi dueño era Madara, mi sensei, me enloquecía de un placer que dominaba el asco, y además, a falta del vibrador podía sentirle más a él. Rasguñó mis espalda y mis caderas volvieron a agitarse solas, como siguiendo sus órdenes. Mi interior lo succionaba, encantado de ser usado por el otro, satisfecho de sentir el resultado de su placer en lo más profundo de mis entrañas, aún sensible de los golpes del vibrador. Al mismo tiempo, yo alcanzaba el cuarto y último orgasmo de aquella noche, y me dejé caer sobre la cama, impregnándome también con mi propio semen.

- Hashirama lo aguantó mejor que tú – concluyó sosteniendo el vibrador.

Por supuesto, lo que insinuó es que necesitaba practicar con él.


	11. Chapter 11 Mujer Madara x Itachi

Sé que es el tercer Madara x Itachi consecutivo, pero los capítulos siguientes serán diferentes :)

**Capítulo XI. Mujer {MadaraxItachi}**

Para entender mejor la parte geográfica que se menciona en este capítulo, los invito a visitar este mapa del mundo de Naruto que conseguí en una web: http(:/)www(punto)leafninja(punto)com(/)country(punto)php

Durante las siguientes ocasiones en que Madara y yo teníamos sexo, prácticamente le rogué que volviera a utilizar el artefacto rosa que me había vuelto loco en aquella ocasión. Pero nunca más volví a verlo. Lejos de hacerse extrañar, ese juguete me había puesto más sensible, o quizá el recuerdo de esa tremenda excitación descubría mis deseos más lascivos, motivo por el cual el falso placer que me había acostumbrado a mostrarle, desaparecía cuando me percataba de mi cuerpo desnudo siendo abrazado por ese demonio gigantesco.

Habrían pasado varias semanas desde aquello, y recuerdo que era una tarde igual de oscura a las demás, debido a las nubes arremolinadas sobre nosotros. Kisame y Kakuzu se enfrentaban con rudeza en un apartida de ajedrez, el primero me había llevado a su habitación con la excusa de que no quería estar solo ese día y yo no tuve interés en preguntarle sus razones particulares. Konan, la alada, entró al lugar, seguida por la mirada sospechosa de mis acompañantes, pero yo ni siquiera la saludé.

- _Uchiha-kun, Pein quiere verte. Tenemos algo muy importante qué decirte._

Caminamos juntos hacia la sala particular de Pein. No me cohibí de mirarle con el peor de los desprecios, y él me devolvió el gesto. El silencio se entrometió sin muchas ganas de desaparecer. Madara se apareció detrás del falso líder, con la máscara que ya se había vuelto tan característica para los demás.

-_ Itachi-kun_ – Habló Konan de nuevo, sin entender la tensión entre su "líder" y yo, o quizá ignorándola - _¿Recuerdas que después de tu incidente con Orochimaru extrajimos muestras de tu sangre para analizarlas?_

No respondí, dando a entender mi obvia respuesta.

_- Bien, la verdad sólo le agregué aditivos para preservarla y congelarla. Ehmm…_

_- Nos enteramos de que Orochimaru está interesado en el cuerpo de tu hermano Sasuke – _Continuó Pein al notar que su amiga no encontraba palabras para seguir_ – Así que pedí a Konan que analizara tu ADN para estar seguros de que esa serpiente no vaya a saber algo que nosotros no._

_- Además de la complicada estructura celular de los Uchiha, con la que apenas estoy familiarizada, descubrí…_

La chica miró al líder con preocupación. Éste asintió y me miró con atención.

_- Itachi, sufres una profunda infección de tuberculosis._

Se mantuvo el silencio, y mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Desde la manera en que ignoré los leves síntomas desde hace tanto tiempo, hasta explorar en las posibilidades de que pudiera ver a Sasuke una vez más.

-_ ¿Qué tan avanzada está?_ – Pregunté después de meditar un rato.

- _Pese al diagnóstico tardío, te encuentras aún en la forma temprana de la tuberculosis. Esto se debe a tu fuerte sistema inmunológico, en especial los de un Uchiha como tú. Sin embargo, después de tantos años con la infección, debes ser muy cuidadoso con cualquier tipo de virus: desde un simple resfriado hasta el VIH, cualquier cosa puede ser fatal para tu caso. Posees apenas una infección, no una enfermedad, y aún así ha estado en ti por tanto tiempo que no podrías deshacerte de ella. _– Me lanzó un pequeño frasco con unas cápsulas azules –_ Si tomas una de esas al día, puedes prolongar exponencialmente tu vida, son antituberculostáticos muy fuertes. Por supuesto, un día sin ellas o el exceso de genjutsus de altos niveles reducen el efecto._

Miré las pastillas con la misma lentitud que se había mantenido el resto de la conversación.

_- Es tu desición, Itachi-kun, lo que pasará con tu vida de aquí en adelante._

Más tarde, observando nuevamente las pastillas sobre mi cama, me di cuenta de que esas últimas palabras que Pein había pronunciado eran mentira. Quizá el no sabía el completo nivel de Madara, pero mi vida no dependería de mí, o de esas pastillas, o de mi enfermedad. Sino del primer Uchiha. Es por eso que cuando irrumpió en ese lugar, más tarde, la primera de aquellas píldoras bajó por mi garganta impulsada por la lengua del líder real.

- _No te doy permiso de morir aún, Itachi_ -. Me dijo entre embestida y embestida. Sentí escalofríos debajo de la piel cuando mencionó mi nombre de aquella manera.

- _No me permitas vivir de otra manera, sensei, por favor._

Y abrí los ojos, alarmado por la gravedad de las palabras que había pronunciado, pero entregado. Él sonrió, y entraba en mí, siendo bien recibido y deseado. Así era como había quedado sellado nuestro pacto. Vivir para el sexo con mi sensei, vivir para que mi corazón latiera cada segundo por Sasuke.

Y Sasuke… No es como si hubiese estado ajeno a él durante los últimos hechos. Había tomado la costumbre de masturbarme pensando en Madara, lo que a veces me parecía impuesto, pero nunca dejé de lado esos toques en los que me imaginaba a ese joven gallardo, cristalino y fuerte que había dejado inconsciente en mi última visita a Konoha. Había escuchado su voz más grave, deleitable, y siempre mi clímax era acompañado de mi fantasía sobre cómo sonaría esa voz liberando un orgasmo y apresando mi miembro con rebeldía. Sasuke, por quien sentía deseos de vivir. Mi secreto.

- _¿Itachi-chan?_

La persona que menos imaginé, Hidan, llegó hasta mi pieza. Por supuesto, yo estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en Sasuke como para darme cuenta que Madara ya no estaba, aunque es probable que mis fantasías comenzaran después de que él se hubiese retirado. Mi segundo novio de cabellos blancos se sentó a orillas de mi cama, y yo desnudo bajo las sábanas aún sentía el olor de Madara en las almohadas.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Hidan?_

_- Hum, ¿qué pasa…? ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa a ti?! ¡Y deja ya esa maldita actitud de indiferencia!_

Hubo un silencio que no me perturbó, y sospeché que era momento de dejarle las cosas claras a Hidan.

_- No tengo int…_

_- Silencio, Uchiha. Y ya te dije que me está enloqueciendo esa conducta tuya. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo sé bien que tienes más expresiones en esa cara. Oh, ¿te acuerdas?, solíamos ser amantes, novios. El puto Pein me envió a una maldita misión larguísima, y ahora que he estado aquí por casi dos meses apenas te he visto, y eso es porque yo te he buscado: llegas aquí tarde y te acuestas en seguida, exhausto. Los primeros días me tragué ese cuento tuyo del entrenamiento, ¿pero qué pasaba cuando ni siquiera venías a dormir?_

_- Mi entrena…_

_- Cállate _-. Alzo su dedo índice, apuntándome, estaba siendo más molesto de lo que lo recordaba – _Cállate_…

Se levantó de la cama y apartó con ferocidad las sábanas. No me molesté en ocultar las marcas de Madara, y Hidan me miraba con desaprobación. Sólo me habían mirado así cuando estaba cometiendo asesinatos en masa y algún que otro individuo osaba a mirarme e intentar convencerme de que no debía continuar, pero eran personas que no me importaban, y el estarme sintiendo en ese momento de la misma manera, me indicaba que Hidan había dejado de interesarme, y no porque hubiese irrumpido con uno de sus humores esa noche en mi pieza, sino porque a diferencia de Sasuke, a él simplemente lo había olvidado.

O me habían obligado a olvidarle.

- _Ahora entiendo que al rey muerto le sigue un rey nuevo. ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Pein? ¿Logró seducirte por fin? ¿No lo odias siempre y cuando te culee fuerte?_

Arrojó las sábanas hasta cubrir mi rostro y toda la parte superior de mi cuerpo, y de inmediato, se armó con su guadaña y la lanzó sin titubear a mi cabeza, a la que acertó. Las otras dos puntas del arma debieron enterrarse en mi garganta y pulmón izquierdo o corazón.

_- Creo que te gusta esa muerte, maldito Uchiha. ¡Ahora tienes más huecos para que te follen en el otro mundo!_

Hidan rió estrepitosamente observando con placer la manera en que las telas blancas de la cama se manchaban de rojo. Así es como los asesinos arreglan las cosas que les molestan. Pero los Uchiha tenemos otra forma de actuar.

Mi cadáver se deshizo en decenas de cuervos que revolotearon por toda la habitación. Mientras el peliblando estaba parado perplejo mirando el espectáculo, me acerqué a su espalda, y con mi katana atravesé su estómago, para luego abrir un camino recto y limpio desde ese punto a un lado de su cuello.

_- Ge… Genjut… tsu…_

Le oí decir entre borbotones de sangre que salían de su garganta, y no le di respuesta, no la merecía. Con una fuerte patada lo mandé hasta el balcón, donde resbaló y cayó. No fue nada impulsivo, yo sabía que aquel tonto era inmortal. Ya Konan se encargaría de arreglarle los huesos rotos que la caída le hubiese quebrado, probablemente todos. Entré al baño a lavar mi katana y regresé a la cama. Sentí pena por el alfombrado que se había manchado un poco con sangre.

Cuervos. Había decidido bien al usarlos como mi marca personal. Las personas le temían, pero eran criaturas inocentes a fin de cuentas. Eso era lo que representaban para mí Madara y Sasuke, respectivamente. Mi vida. La de ellos.

Por supuesto, al siguiente día tuve que rendirle cuentas de lo ocurrido a Pein y Konan. Madara estaba presente también. Cuando les dije que él había comenzado todo y que intentó matarme primero, el falso líder se masajeó las sienes y me sermoneó un rato. Por supuesto que yo no le estaba prestando atención, sólo me dediqué a lanzarle miradas insinuantes a Tobi, y sabía que se estaba relamiendo los labios debajo de la estúpida máscara que usaba.

_- Ya dije lo que había que decir. Itachi… Espero que un incidente así no se repita. Por favor. Konan, Tobi, ¿algo adicional que deban decir?_

_- Pues gracias por el trabajo extra, Uchiha-kun. Me retiro a atender al paciente -_. Casi sentí pena por ella. Era una de las que más trabajaba en la organización y yo le había dado una obligación adicional.

_- No diré nada que sea necesario que escuches, Pein. Puedes retirarte -._ Ordenó Tobi.

Pein me miró rápidamente y luego a Tobi. Sabía que yo iba a salir ileso de todo aquel lío, burlando todo el sentido de justicia del que nunca se cansa de hablar, y en efecto, después de salir de la vista de nosotros, caminé hacia Madara, que se había sentado en la silla del líder, quitándome la camisa en el trayecto. Me senté sobre él de frente, rozando intimidades, y le quité con cuidado y deleite esa ridícula máscara. Lo besé cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello, pegándome a él lo más posible. En pocos minutos ya me encontraba cabalgando sobre su miembro con rapidez, como si no quisiera que saliera de mí nunca, como nos gustaba.

_- Es posible que te asignen a una misión mañana._

Le miré fijamente mientras jadeaba. Nunca hablaba de las misiones cuando teníamos sexo, no decía nada que no fuera algo relacionado con nosotros, de su poder sobre mí, o cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme para humillarme.

_- No quiero que vayas a esa misión, Itachi. Pero eres perfecto para eso. Eres perfecto para todo. Maldita sea, eres perfecto._

Si me hubiesen preguntado, no habría tenido vergüenza alguna en admitir que esas palabras me encendieron. Nos mordimos los labios mutuamente, nos rasguñamos los brazos y las espaldas, y me aferró con rudeza de las caderas para enterrarse más en mi interior, justo como yo lo deseaba.

Por supuesto, terminamos en su habitación, donde teníamos más libertad de movimiento. Noté que últimamente ya no se comportaba de la manera asfixiante que yo tanto detestaba de él, quizá porque ya le había aceptado y no tenía que obligarme a hacer las cosas más bajas para satisfacernos. Era otra noche más en la que perdí la cuenta de las veces en que llegamos al clímax, quizá seis o siete.

Ambos despertamos por uno de los engendros que venía con un mensaje de Pein. Ya casi había olvidado lo que Madara me dijo sobre la misión que tal vez me sería asignada. Iba a ir solo, pero él también comenzó a ducharse y vestirse. Salimos juntos, mientras él se colocaba la estúpida máscara, lo noté incómodo, pero como siempre, callé, porque eso es lo que hace un ninja.

_- Tenemos una misión para ti, Itachi _-. Anunció Pein apenas entrábamos a su salón de anuncios – _Tuvimos ciertas… Controversias para asignarte_ -, miró a Madara esperando alguna protesta, la cual nunca llegó – _pero al final concordamos en que tienes las "habilidades" necesarias._

Madara gruñó y caminó hacia una gran mesa en el centro, de la que se recostó de espaldas. Lo seguí con la mirada durante todo el trayecto. Pein continuó hablando.

_- Tu misión consiste en traer al Hachibi con vida. Será tu primera vez cumpliendo el objetivo real de Akatsuki, pero hay un riesgo importante con esta asignación. Killer Bee, como se conoce al Jinchuuriki de este Bijuu, es el hermano menor del cuarto Raikage, A. Siempre andan juntos y sus técnicas de rayo son muy poderosas, aparte de poseer una fuerza física brutal._

Sólo parpadeé, pero ese gesto tuvo un gran significado, y entendí por qué la preocupación particular de Madara por esa misión.

_- Por supuesto que entendemos que es una tarea peligrosa, casi suicida, pero no te enviaríamos si no hubiese una manera más práctica de cumplirla. Sobre todo en estos tiempos en los que tenemos bajas en la organización… -_

Aquello lo dijo recordando una vez más el incidente con Hidan, me miró fijamente con auras de reclamo y luego miró a Tobi, reprochando su preferencia y la ausencia de un castigo apropiado para mí.

- _Resulta que el Raikage y su hermano son fáciles de seducir por mujeres de cara bonita y buen cuerpo. Por lo que es un requisito indispensable tener apariencia femenina para ejecutar esta misión._

_- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Itachi?_

No esperaba que Madara preguntara por mi opinión, era algo que nunca había ocurrido en toda mi vida como ninja. Recordé que no quería que aceptara esta misión y creí que intentaba buscar otro punto de vista para evitar que fuera asignado.

_- Me parece que Deidara es más parecido que yo a una mujer. Konan también parece ser apta para este trabajo._

_- Por supuesto _-. Respondió Pein – _Pero Deidara no podría manejarse adecuadamente contra el Raikage y el Hachibi. En primer lugar porque sus jutsus de tierra son inútiles contra los de rayo, y en segunda porque necesitamos ser sigilosos a la hora de traer a Killer Bee hasta aquí. Los ataques sonoros de las bombas de ese chico son una enorme interferencia. Por otra parte, Konan es la única en la organización experta en jutsus médicos. No quiero ponerla en riesgo por esa razón._

No me sentía muy orgulloso de decir que era el segundo asesino más afeminado de Akatsuki, pero tal parecía que era cierto el hecho de que yo era el ideal para el trabajo. También me dio la sensación de que todas esas explicaciones eran más dirigidas a Madara que a mí mismo. Kisame entraba al salón en ese momento y Pein le explicó la misión. Miró con desconfianza a Tobi, que no actuaba con la ruidosa personalidad con la que se manifestaba ante los demás miembros, sospechando que era más de lo que aparentaba.

_- Entonces mi papel es escoltar a la señorita hasta el Hachibi, ¿no?_

_- De hecho tú también eres el apropiado para esta misión. Un ninja ebrio subordinado del Raikage nos brindó la información del trayecto que seguirá, junto con el Raikage, por esta semana. Resulta que en dos días se quedarán en un famoso burdel al noreste llamado "En Piel"._

Masajeé mis sienes. Odiaba ir a los burdeles con Kisame. Todas esas mujeres atosigándome me molestaban, por lo que decidía esperar afuera aunque eso significara permanecer a la intemperie, bajo lluvia, nieve, granizo, o lo que sea.

_- Oh, sí… Las mejores prostitutas del norte y el este… Muy caras, pero valen cada moneda. Ya quiero partir. Pero supongo que dices que soy apropiado porque el dueño del local es un amigo mío muy cercano, ¿verdad?_

_- Cierto. Hallarás la manera de hacer en que Itachi y Killer Bee se reúnan._

_- Jeje, bien… Pero jefe, hay un par de cosas que diferencian muy bien a una mujer de Itachi._

_- De hecho, el mismo ninja nos reveló el travieso secretito del Raikage: Adora desenfrenadamente a las shemales._

Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término y me confundí.

_- Ohhh… Pero aún así, una shemale no es una shemale sin un par de buenos pechos, jefe._

_- Es ahí donde entro yo._

Konan por fin hablaba, caminando hacia nosotros y quitándose la capa negra con nubes rojas, también se desprendió de su camisa dejando su torso al descubierto. La única vez en que vi los pechos desnudos de una mujer fue cuando mi madre amamantaba a Sasuke, y de eso sólo me quedan recuerdos borrosos. A decir verdad, no era algo que me llamara la atención, los veía más bien como un par de grotescos bultos de tejido muscular colgantes, pero a juzgar por los ojos tremendamente abiertos de Kisame, a mi compañero le habían fascinado. La chica cerró los ojos con vergüenza y sus pechos se envolvieron en una capa de humo que, al dispersarse, revelaron unas pequeñas curvaturas, flácidas y caídas.

_- Te mostraré un jutsu de incremento de busto -. Afirmó concentrándose en su deber._

_- N-no vuelvas a hacer… eso, mujer. Hum, así se la tumbas a cualquiera…_

Pein miró de mala gana a Kisame, al mismo tiempo que Madara se revolvía incómodo por la situación. Suspiré, resignado a lo que me tocaría pasar y también me saqué la camisa de mallas que siempre usaba. Activé el sharingan y me preparé para copiar los sellos de la técnica de Konan, un jutsu tan burdo como su propósito. Al instante sentí un estirón en las pieles de mi tórax y aparecieron un par de protuberancias que terminaban en mis pezones. Mi compañero volvía a alegrarse, mirando los dos pares de pechos.

_- ¡Je, je, muy bien, muy bien, buen trabajo, en definitiva es un buen trabajo! Pero puede mejorarse, Itachi-chan._

Miré con el sharingan aún activado a Kisame, con la idea de hacerle algo peor que a Hidan dando vueltas alrededor de mi mente. Pero Pein estuvo de acuerdo en mejorar el resultado, pues era una parte importante de la misión. Terminé por tener que aceptar la opinión de mi compañero, un experto en el tema. Konan se cubrió con la capa del uniforme, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_- Bien, bien, Itachi-chan, un poco más grandes, más… Un poquito más… ¡Ahí! Ahora no tan puntiagudos, eso… ¡Bien! Jo, jo, jo… Ahora los pezones, que miren ligeramente hacia arriba… ¡Oh, sí, nena!_

Me sentía ridículo, y Kisame no ayudaba. De hecho comenzaba a preguntarme qué tipo de muerte le quedaría mejor, si degollado y con honores, o agujereado por una lluvia de kunai.

_- Ahora necesitan un par de pruebas finales, Itachi-chan -. _Todos miramos al Hoshigaki con expectativa_ - ¡La primera: hazlas rebotar!_

Activé el magenkyou, dispuesto a hacerle pasar un mal rato, y se asustó cubriendo sus ojos.

_- ¡No, no, Itachi-chan! ¡Te juro que es una prueba! – _Me calmé, para tranquilidad de Pein_ – Si rebotan mucho uno se distrae y se olvida de lo que está pasando entre las piernas, y si no rebotan, pues, es aburrido. Tú no necesitas estas lecciones, "tetas falsas", en verdad me engañaste…_

_- ¡Kisame! – _Reprendió Pein para defender a Konan.

_- Bueno, bueno… Ya. Bien Itachi-chan, haz que esas muñecas brinquen un poco, ¿sí?_

Traté de no mostrar ninguna expresión, como siempre, aunque ya se había convertido en una costumbre difícil de deshacer. Miré de nuevo mis pechos y salté ligeramente un par de veces, sorprendido por el molesto peso en mi frente. Kisame parecía encantado. No miré a mi sensei, pero lo imaginé con cara de repugnancia debajo de la máscara.

_- Jo… Perfectos – _Dijo ilusionado y con unas pequeñas lágrimas brotándole de los ojos_ – Ahora, viene la prueba más importante -. _Tomó un aire de profesional_ -. La prueba de textura._

Kisame caminó hacia mí y frotó sus manos con lujuria. Luego las acercó poco a poco, abiertas y curveadas, como si estuviera a punto de sujetar un par de balones. Se inclinó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a nivel de mi cuello.

Las sujetó con firmeza, apretándolas ligeramente, y una serie de sensaciones me hicieron gritar. Miles de corrientes eléctricas viajaron desde esos enormes pechos hasta mi columna, donde se repartieron a mi cerebro y la entrepierna, y mi corazón se aceleró. Sentí mi rostro acalorado y me aparté inmediatamente de Kisame, empujando su rostro hacia atrás. Escondí mis ojos de la mirada de todos usando mi cabello.

_- Olvidé mencionar que como se están estirando los tejidos, la piel es mucho más sensible que la de unos pechos normales, Itachi-kun._

_- Lo mantendré en cuenta _-. Respondí, recuperándome.

_- Bien, debo decir que se sienten geniales, líder-sama. Yo me follaría a una mujer que tuviera esos melones._

_- Gracias por tu asesoría, Kisame -._ Le respondió con seriedad.

Luego de darnos los últimos detalles de la información que se conocía sobre el Raikage y su hermano, Kisame y yo nos separamos y fuimos a prepararnos para partir, no sin antes deshacer ese ridículo jutsu. No me esperaba que Madara estuviese esperándome en mi habitación. Caminó lentamente hacia mí, como si se preparase para un contraataque, como lo hizo los primeros días después de conocernos, asunto que me estremeció ahora tal y como lo hizo en aquel entonces.

_- Te ves mejor sin esas cosas asquerosas en tu pecho._

Me guió hasta mi cama haciendo un gesto para que me acostara en ella, obedecí, y él se acostó sobre mí, dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente y recostando todo su peso sobre mí. Me besó con una extraña suavidad a la que correspondí, pero me asustaba.

_- Van a pagarte por cogerte unas horas, Itachi. Recuerda quién es tu puto amo._

Creí que ya habíamos superado esa desagradable etapa de celos, y quizá fue mi error haber olvidado ese carácter de Madara, esa voz grave que traspasaba los huesos y despertaba el pánico debajo de mi máscara de indiferencia.

_- Por el bien de la misión, debo disfrutar ese encuentro. Y lo lograré pensando en ti, sensei._

Si no hubiese terminado esa frase a tiempo, el puño que Madara dirigía hacia mi rostro me hubiese fracturado varios huesos de la cara. Noté su respiración acelerada y crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándonos más.

_- Dame el recuerdo más vivído, mi "puto amo"._

Se contuvo mientras buscaba las pastillas recetadas por Konan en mi mesa, sujetó una cápsula con la lengua, y dejé que la mía la ayudara a adentrarse en mi organismo. Por supuesto que aquel beso no se rompió en ese momento, de haber sido posible, me hubiese ahogado con su lengua. Ya era la tercera capa de Akatsuki que rompía en dos meses por el desespero, y agradecía tener una cuarta en el armario. Me di prisa en evitar que se repitiera lo mismo con el resto de mi vestimenta. Él me imitó y nos besamos casi con furia, y los dos pares de manos se movían a través de nuestros cuerpos como buscando deshacerse de una segunda capa de ropa. Masajeé el miembro de mi amo con ansiedad y luego usé mi boca para estimularle. Él mismo se encargó de mover sus caderas en un excitante vaivén que su longitud mantuvo dentro y fuera de mi boca. Afilé los ojos y dejé escurrir saliva sobre su pene, dejando que varios hilos espesos colgaran entre él y mis labios.

Sé que se debía al desarrollo de la situación, pero nos urgía el momento de la penetración, y honestamente no recuerdo cuándo ocurrió. Sí hubo dilatación, sí hubo una fuerte embestida inicial, y también aquella sensación en la que me daba cuenta de todas las dimensiones de Madara: era del doble del ancho de mi cuerpo, alto como un obelisco, y su enorme miembro parecía enterrarse hasta estar en medio de mis pulmones. Pero las oleadas de placer eran tan fuertes que mi mente no reaccionaba y mi cuerpo sólo se dejó llevar. Quizá era por esos besos que no me dejaban coordinar con el resto de mi cuerpo. Sé que al momento en que terminamos le mordía alguna parte del cuerpo, quizá los labios, o la barbilla, o el hombro, o el pecho. Mi cabeza estaba tan aturdida de satisfacción como mi cuerpo.

_- Vete ahora. Tu amigo azul y feo debe estar esperándote._

Antes de lograr alcanzar besarle una vez más, usó su genjutsu para desaparecer. De seguro iba a recordarlo hasta que regresara de la misión. Tomé un baño y me alisté para ir a la misión. Kisame no tenía mucho tiempo esperándome, y partimos sin hablar demasiado.

Y era la falta de comunicación lo que me molestaba de Kisame. Yo sabía cuál era su problema, pero le pregunté de todos modos para escuchar una excusa y romper el silencio.

_- ¿Te comió la lengua el plancton?_

_- Quiero verlas, Itachi-chan…_

Alcé el sharingan en su contra y cerró los ojos asustado. Por supuesto que se refería a los pechos del jutsu.

_- ¡Hey, hey, hey, hey! ¡No te molestes! __¡Tú preguntaste! Son un tremendo par de tetas las que sabes hacer…_

Me arrepentí y descontinué la conversación.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que me había alejado tanto de la aldea de la lluvia. Ya me había acostumbrado a las constantes lloviznas, la espesa neblina, y los días oscuros en los que incluso los mediodías parecían el alba, donde las luces eléctricas eran opacas para no impactar demasiado los ojos. Ya comenzaba a sentir los calores provenientes del noreste, y la extraña vegetación predominada por colores de los cuales yo envidiaba su vida. Sentí náuseas pensando en que aquella feliz naturaleza sólo se burlaba de mí, exhibiéndose altanera y egocéntrica, segura de que permanecería allí incluso después de que la luz abandonara mis ojos.

Avanzábamos a paso lento hacia la zona costera, donde estaba ubicado aquel burdel. El Raikage y su hermano Jinchuuriki habían sido llamados a la aldea de Iwakure, en el país de la Tierra, en un viaje de negociaciones que beneficiarían a ambos países. Al parecer, todo había salido bien y por eso decidieron regresar por vías terrestres y no recorrer la enorme distancia en los barcos dispuestos para dichos viajes, pasando a celebrar las buenas noticias en los convenientes locales ubicados en las costas del continente.

El susodicho burdel estaba en la aldea de Otogakure, ubicado justo en el centro del país de Arrozal, a donde habíamos escuchado que Orochimaru se había escapado. Kisame y yo decidimos viajar casi en línea recta, atravesando el país del Fuego, pero siempre alejados de Konoha, en donde seguramente ya ambos teníamos un historial debido a lo ocurrido en nuestra última visita.

Finalmente, cuando ya nos encontrábamos en Otogakure, Kisame comenzó a encontrarse con sus conocidos.

_- ¡Kisame-saaaaan!_

Una estrepitosa voz femenina chilló entre un grupo de mujeres, y mi compañero se dirigió hacia ellas.

_- ¡Mei! ¡¿Cómo estás?! Luces genial, me alegra ver que no has cambiado nada, ¡incluso te ves más joven! – _Le respondió.

_- ¡Kisame-san, te ves muy apuesto hoy!_

_- ¡Kisame-san, estás más alto!_

_- ¡Kisame-san, has estado ejercitándote! _– noté cómo una de ellas tocaba insistentemente su brazo.

_- Kisame-san, ¿te vas a quedar por un tiempo?_

Dejé de observar a ese tonto por un rato, y de nuevo sentí ese choque de celos entre la felicidad de otros y la mía. Pero sonreí para mis adentros – la única forma en que podía hacerlo -, pues me alegraba por Kisame y reconocí que me importaba. Acepté que le veía como a un amigo. Cuando comencé a sentirme abandonado y las ideas de amistad se iban dispersando, una de las chicas notó mi presencia.

_- Kisame-san, ¿y esa chica que te acompaña?_

Me preparé para que el país del Arrozal también tuviera un expediente con mi nombre.

_- ¿Ah? ¿Cuál…? ¡Oh! No, no, Reika, ése es Itachi-chan, un amigo mío. Sé que parece una chica, pero se está esforzando para convertirse en una._

Kisame por otra parte, parecía prepararse para tener un expediente de defunción en Otogakure.

_- No digas eso, Kisame-san _– Una rara mujer de cabello rojo y espeso se acercó hasta mí y me haló hacia el grupo por el brazo – _Yo creo que es lindo, ¿qué piensas tú, Rina?_

_- Yo también lo creo._

_- Mira esos hermosos ojos… -_ Dijo otra cruzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

_- Chicas, chicas, calma… Él posee gustos… ehhm, diferentes a los nuestros._

Todas las mujeres se alejaron repentinamente y me miraron disgustadas.

_- ¿Eres gay?_ – Preguntó secamente una con cabello verde corto.

- _Claro que lo es_ – Habló Kisame – _Pero, ¿por qué no nos vamos a En Piel? ¡Yo invito, mis nenas! Y eso también te incluye, Itachi _– Mencionó lo último en voz baja, pero todos le escuchamos.

Me hubiese molestado, si no fuera por pensar que en el lugar al que iríamos terminaría por tener sexo con el Jinchuuriki, con alguien que apenas conocía, y me puse a pensar que así fue con todos, excepto con Madara, Shisui, mi padre y Sasuke. Definitivamente había algo extraño con los Uchiha.

- _¡Hey tú!_ – Gritó una de las mujeres que agasajaban a Kisame -_ ¡No se te ocurra ir detrás de alguno de nuestros hombres! Últimamente vienen muchos maricas a esta aldea…_

Me irritó un poco el comentario, pero tenía sentido. Si Orochimaru había venido a este lugar, lo más lógico es que se uniera a una gente tan rara como él. Decidí estar alerta ante cualquier cosa sospechosa o indicios del señor de las serpientes.

En el bar, Kisame ordenó bebidas para todas sus chicas después de una breve pelea con el cantinero por haberlo llamado con un apodo extraño. Abandonó su compañía insistiendo en que volvería en unos minutos y me llevó consigo hasta una oficina ubicada en la planta superior. Adentro, estaba el dueño del local.

_- ¡Kisame-sama, qué gran sorpresa! Pase, pase adelante._

_- ¿Cómo te va, Kentaro?_

_- Pues no me quejo. Tenemos una extensa clientela de élite, entre los que siempre te contamos, por supuesto._

_- Más te vale, Kentaro, más te vale._

_- Claro, claro. Y… ¿Tienes algún asunto de interés del que quieras hablarme?_ – El hombre me miró de pies a cabeza.

_- Realmente sí._

Kisame sacó una bolsa exageradamente pesada y la dejó caer sobre el escritorio. Se rompió y dejó rodar sobre la mesa y el suelo una gran cantidad de monedas de oro.

-_ Esto debe ser grande_ – Afirmó Kentaro sorprendido, pero recuperando su compostura de inmediato – _Muy grande. ¿Tiene que ver con la visita del Raikage, verdad?_

_- Muy listo, Kentaro. Los hombres listos abren burdeles._

_- Entonces…_ - El hombre volvió a mirarme penetrantemente - _¿Él es un…?_

_- Más o menos… Sólo bastará con que el hermano del Raikage entre a una habitación con él._

El curioso hombre sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y aspiró una profunda bocanada de humo, cruzando la mirada entre el dinero y yo.

_- Está bien, Kisame-sama. Pero tengo condiciones. La primera, que no destruyan nada. Ya es difícil estar lidiando con algunos tontos por aquí. Y la segunda es que se quiten esas capas. Estoy al día con las noticias sobre una organización cuyos miembros visten vestimentas negras con nubes rojas. No es bueno tenerlos cerca tan descaradamente. Acepten eso y nunca los habré visto por aquí._

_- Aceptamos tus términos, Kentaro. No tendrás inconvenientes._


	12. Chapter 12 Amado - Kakashi x Itachi

**Notas de la autora.**

Tras un enorme periodo de ausencia, he decidido continuar esta historia con la que he estado fantaseando últimamente mientras me actualizaba con el manga de Naruto.

Estuve los dos últimos escribiendo este capítulo y lo disfruté. También comencé a escribir algunos bocetos de la continuación.

Espero que les guste. Amé escribir las últimas líneas.

Saludos

**Capítulo XI. Amado {KakashixItachi}**

Entré a la habitación donde se hospedaría Killer Bee. Era demasiado vulgar como para que el comité del Raikage lo utilizara. Me llevó un poco de tiempo planear la manera en que neutralizaría al ninja. Sabía aplicar el genjutsu, pero debía esperar el momento justo en que bajaran la guardia para que no notasen el flujo de chacra desde mis ojos.

Dos hermanos compartiendo al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de alguien que no es hombre o mujer. Parece que en verdad hay hermanos que hacen eso, y no tengo moral para juzgarlos. ¿Quién violó a Sasuke después de mostrarle la muerte de sus padres una y otra vez encerrándolo en un genjutsu durante horas?

Me liberé del gorro, el anillo y la capa de la organización y me disponía a quitarme la camisa cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Debía ser Kisame con instrucciones, con observaciones, mi amigo azul para fastidiarme. Joder, hasta habría tolerado que Madara entrara con su humor de perros a gritarme y golpearme. Nada pudo haberme preparado para ver a Kakashi entrar.

Quizá fue exagerado el tiempo en el que estuvimos mirándonos, tratando de convencernos a nosotros mismos que en realidad volvíamos a estar cara a cara. Tuve que dar el primer paso.

- _Si me habías visto antes, debiste haber atacado. ¿Cómo esperas que te reciba? ¿Con un abrazo?_

_- Lo recuerdo bien, Itachi. Habíamos quedado en tratarnos como enemigos la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Pero no eres mi enemigo_-. Se movió lentamente hacia mí mientras hablaba.

- _Kakashi… ¿qué ha pasado con el ninja que solía ser tan temido? no sólo entrando a la pieza de un peligroso criminal rango S, sino caminando hacia él como si no fuera incapaz de matarte con sólo mirarte a los ojos… Dime, ¿cómo te quitaron el sentido común? ¿Fue un experimento de Raíz?_

_- Mi sentido común está muy bien. Pero no funciona contigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nada funciona contigo?_

_- No me dificultas la tarea de asesinarte. Y cuando lo haga, tu querido noviecito Yamato querrá vengarse y lo mataré también._

_- Estoy saliendo con Iruka -. _Tardé un par de segundos en responder, pues aquello era algo sobre lo que jamás hubiese reflexionado.

_- Iruka no solía ser gay. Supongo que no has perdido la habilidad para tener a quien quieras._

_- ¿A quién quiera?_ – Posó sus manos sobre la pared a mi espalda y recostó con suavidad su frente contra la mía – _A quien quiero es a ti, Itachi, siempre a ti._

Aparté la mirada y él acercó más su cuerpo al mío. Aquella fue una declaración conmovedora, pero no lo suficiente para arriesgarme a abrirme a él de nuevo. Él no es menos peligroso que yo, en cuanto a seducción se refiere, y sin embargo hacía lo que fuera para evitar pensar en los tantos recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos, en tiempos más simples. Hablar de sus otras parejas ayudaba.

_- Eres injusto con Iruka, pues._

_- Lo sé. Lo hice porque había cosas en él que me recordaban a ti._

Me sentí bastante ofendido con eso. Recordaba a Iruka como un tipo tímido, algo lento y tonto, que a partir del asesinato de sus padres tuvo algunos problemas para socializar, asunto que quizá le impulsaba a querer ayudar a niños que pudieran tener el mismo problema. Era el mejor amigo de Kakashi y nunca me molestó su presencia.

_- ¿Puedo saber en qué diablos se parece Iruka a mí?_

_- Me recuerda tu primera vez. La forma en que cerrabas los ojos, te sonrojabas, y me besabas con aquella inexperiencia. No hay detalle de aquella noche en el bosque que haya olvidado, Itachi._

_- ¿Y siempre es así? ¿Cada vez que lo follas es como la primera vez? Suena como alguien que es pésimo en la cama._

_- No iba a buscar a alguien que realmente se pareciera a ti, Itachi. Eso quebrantaría la promesa que te hice la última vez sobre no tocar a Sasuke._

Eso lo entendía, pero aún así me molestó. Lo aparté con un fuerte empujón y le grité.

_- ¿Una promesa es lo que te detiene? ¿Si no fuera por eso me habrías reemplazado con mi propio hermano? ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. ¡Ve con él! ¡Ve a buscarlo! ¡Anda!_

Estuve firme frente a él señalando con rabia a la puerta, aún sabiendo que en realidad no quise decir aquello y que la idea que él aprovechara una oportunidad con mi hermano me volvía loco. Sin embargo, lo que obtuve como respuesta fue una fuerte risa.

- _¿Te burlas de mi?_ – pregunté con una voz que podía helar la sangre de cualquiera.

- _Siempre has sido así, Itachi. Te molesta sentirte amenazado cada vez que crees que puedo estar con otra persona._

_- Me molesta que hayas tenido el coraje de mencionar que podrías ser capaz de tocar a mi hermano._

_- Pero no lo haría. Aprecio demasiado a mi mejor estudiante para ponerlo en tu radar de celos._

_- Yo no…_

_- ¡No lo niegues! Alejaste a Yamato incluso cuando sabías que ya no sentía nada por él, insultas a Iruka que ambos sabemos que no puede rivalizar contigo en ningún aspecto, y ahora me gritas por una absurda posibilidad que sólo existe en tu mente que pueda acercarme a Sasuke._

Mi boca se abrió, pero volvió a cerrarse cuando no encontré una respuesta para el argumento de Kakashi. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma y odiaba admitir que era cierto. Comencé a sentir el color en mi rostro producto de la poca costumbre a equivocarme.

_- ¿Te das cuenta, Itachi, de lo terco que eres? No importa cuántas veces te diga que te amo, crees que miraré un segundo a otro lado y me enamoraré de la persona que vea. Sólo pasó una vez, mi novio era Yamato y no pude resistirme a hacerle el amor a un chico al que nunca antes había visto el mismo día en que lo conocí. Nunca voy a arrepentirme de eso._

Caminó con prisa en mi dirección mientras se bajaba la máscara, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros, y continuó hablando con sus labios sobre los míos.

_- Lo que es más, creo que voy a repetirlo ahora mismo._

Me besó, aunque al principio intenté no mostrar interés, cedí más rápidamente de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. Comencé a sentir nervios porque no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Madara, su rabia, sus celos, su aroma. Pero no era él a quien besaba, sino a Kakashi y su característica gentileza y pasión. Fueron los sentimientos que me comunicó con sus besos los que me hicieron ver el control que Madara había marcado en mí, estuvo claro en cuestión de segundos que mi voluntad no le pertenecía a nadie sino a mí mismo. Así como he tomado malas decisiones, he hecho buenas cosas. Le temía a Madara, pero no tenía ningún argumento que me convenciera a mí mismo de negar que Kakashi aún provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí, y debía evitarlas de alguna manera.

_- ¿Qué haces en un burdel? ¿Acostumbras a venir después de dejar a tu novio en casa? _– Desvié el rostro para escapar de los besos.

_- Estoy de misión. Igual que tú. Reconocí los trajes negros con nubes rojas cuando entraron a esta zona por el punto de acceso con menos vigilancia._

_- Konoha no podía saber que vendríamos. No debiste desviarte de tu objetivo principal. ¿Qué dirás a Danzou? ¿Qué escribirás en tu reporte? No puedes incumplir sólo por acosar a tu ex novio, en especial si se trata de un Uchiha y no traes un equipo de lucha que le haga frente a los genjutsu que…_

Me silenció repentinamente con un beso. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y sonreí muy ligeramente al recordar las veces que hizo lo mismo cuando le reclamaba por intentar seducirme mientras él seguía siendo la pareja de Tenzou. Profundizó el beso y mordió mi lengua de tal manera que aprovechó para que llegáramos a la cama. Sentir su aliento en mi garganta y su erección entrar en contacto con la tela de mi pantalón, me hizo participar en el frenesí de los amantes que tienen tiempo sin este tipo de contacto.

En un momento lo empujé para quedar sobre él y poder quitarle la camisa a medida que besaba y lamía su abdomen. Subía y bajaba por su ombligo, mordía sus costillas, chupaba cada uno de los cuadros sobre su estómago hasta dejar un moretón sobre ellos. Su duro pecho y sus brazos también estuvieron allí para mí, y cuando la camisa dejó libre su cuello, lo mordí, pero presioné con mis dientes sin darme cuenta el sabor metálico de una textura dura. Era un collar, y colgado de él había un aro a modo de dije. Cuando lo examiné bien me fijé que en el interior estaban grabados nuestras iniciales, y por el exterior había otros grabados tan sencillos como hermosos. Era un anillo de compromiso.

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- La razón de por qué Yamato terminó conmigo. Estuve con él un tiempo tras tu huída de Konoha. Debo admitir que actuó como un consuelo ante el dolor y la confusión con que me dejaste. Bueno, un día no recordé quitármelo del cuello cuando fui a verle y sus jutsus de madera me sacaron a patadas y tablones. Aprendí a esconderlo de Iruka, pero me gusta llevarlo siempre que pueda, incluso cuando viajo fuera de la villa._

Miré el aro. Su valor comenzó a ser significativo.

_- No entiendo…_ - Kakashi sonrió.

_- Creo que entiendes bastante bien. Lo que no conoces es su historia. Hablé mucho con Iruka al respecto el día que lo compré. No sabía qué hacer o cómo decirte que quería pasar cada uno de los restantes días de mi vida contigo, pero me convenció de ir al vecindario Uchiha, tocar a tu puerta, y que me resbalara todo lo que tus padres pudieran decir al respecto, arrodillarme y pedirte que te casaras conmigo._

_- Kakashi… Éramos sólo unos niños._

_- Lo sé, y debía trabajar como cinco años más para comprar el anillo de bodas que suponía que te merecías._

Nos miramos un rato, él sonreía con ternura y yo no sabía qué decir o hacer.

_- En fin, también quería que tuviera los símbolos de nuestros clanes, pero lo reconsideré al creer que me botarían del vecindario Uchiha de la peor forma, sabiendo que ellos no se limitarían a arrojarme palos y piedras – _rió tontamente, como me gustaba que lo hiciera.

_- Mis padres te hubieran matado – _soné severo, aunque no era mi intención.

_- Siempre tuve fe en que hubiese logrado escapar, y no solo. Estaba muy dispuesto a que fueras a vivir conmigo._

Mi boca se abrió de nuevo, pero la expresión no alcanzaba a expresar mi incredulidad.

_- Sí, éramos jóvenes, más que ahora, Itachi. Y sigo sintiendo que eso hubiera sido lo correcto. Sé, de alguna manera, que no me hubiera arrepentido de ello jamás._

Mi visión se tornó vidriosa y él también lo notó. Sabía que mi relación con Kakashi había sido intensa, pero me pareció increíble haberle afectado a tal magnitud. A veces pensaba que la vida había sido cruel conmigo, pero más lamentaba el hecho de haber sido tan injusto con Kakashi.

_- Lo único que nunca me hubiese imaginado era que lo primero que vería al cruzar los muros de los Uchiha aquel día iba a ser a los guardias degollados._

Un rápido recuerdo de la última noche del clan Uchiha pasó por mi mente.

_- Creo que es lo único de lo que me he arrepentido en mi vida, Itachi: haber esperado tanto. Si en vez de haber gastado tiempo discutiendo con Iruka sobre cómo proponerme, o qué chocolates o flores debía llevar, o qué traje ponerme… Si en vez de estar paseando por ahí, viendo el cielo y pensando en ti hubiese ido el día anterior, o incluso un par de horas antes ese mismo día…_

Un par de lágrimas cayeron casi simultáneamente de mis ojos. Desde hace mucho que no lloraba motivado por algún sentimiento, pero yo también me arrepentía de todo lo que Kakashi estaba diciendo. Se sentó sin apartarse de debajo de mi, sus manos ayudaron a secarlas, y cuando mi vista se tornó más nítida, le vi sonriendo amablemente.

_- Justo ahora me recordaste a mi niño, aquel talentoso ninja del que me enamoré. Joven e inocente. Encantador y temible._

Sonreímos y nos besamos. Entendí a lo que se refería, una historia que logró arrancarme la eterna máscara de inexpresión e indiferencia que Madara y yo forjamos sobre mi rostro y aseguramos con candados de plomo. No me sentía de esa forma desde la última noche del clan Uchiha, vacío, solo, y con los ojos a reventar de lágrimas, pero ahora tenía la grata presencia de Kakashi para entenderme y consolarme, sin importar que fueran falsas esperanzas, él me diría con cariño que todo saldría bien. Me separé para mirar de nuevo el anillo colgado en su cuello.

_- Itachi_… - Se arrancó la cadena –_ Cásate conmigo. Por favor._

Intenté responder que sí, pero mis palabras fueron ininteligibles. Lo besé e intenté decirlo de nuevo y el sonido se escuchó deformado, sin embargo fue suficiente para que él lo entendiera y rió con la garganta entrecortada. Colocó el aro de plata y oro en el dedo correspondiente de mi mano izquierda, justo donde debía estar el que me correspondía en Akatsuki. Nos besamos con besos nostálgicos pidiendo perdón y reconciliando, deseos y ardores que conllevaron a la excitación, gemido tras gemido dirigí su miembro a mi boca y él jugaba con todo mi cuerpo. Me arrastré por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios y sus manos preparaban las ansiosas entrepiernas.

_- Voy a hacerte el amor, Itachi Hatake._

Mi nombre junto a su apellido, uno de los peores temores de mis difuntos padres. Mientras más besaba y tocaba a Kakashi, más crecía mi deseo por él. También crecía mi amor y mi arrepentimiento, y encontraba mi confort en su calor. Cada vez que lo sentía abrirse paso en mí con su característica mezcla de pasión y ternura, le retribuía, sin importar que estuviera debajo o sobre mí, pues en esos momentos éramos un único ente de placer.

Hicimos el amor sólo una vez, pero fue tan intenso y espiritual que con gusto cambiaría todas las pieles que me han tocado por un suave roce de la de Kakashi. Y ahora acostados, mirándonos, besándonos, acariciándonos, sólo alcanzo a sentir de nuevo esa nostalgia a la que me ha acarreado mi talento… y mis decisiones. Porque sé que no puedo estar con Kakashi de la manera que él planeaba y que yo hubiese aceptado sin pensar de haberme comprometido con él hace más de cinco años, nuestros caminos han de separarse de nuevo, pero no quiero hacer nada para que el destino continúe su danza macabra en nuestras vidas. Aunque ese destino no tiene nada de esotérico, es real, con nombre y apellido, Madara Uchiha. Sólo pensar en él delata mis intenciones a mi prometido.

_- Por favor no te apartes más. Por favor regresa a Konoha conmigo._

Mis ojos se humedecen de nuevo, pero me esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

_- Por supuesto que recibirás un castigo, pero yo velaré para que podamos estar juntos._

_- No puedes pedirme eso, Kakashi. No puedo._

-_¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? – _Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- _Tú no entiendes. Él ha alcanzado un poder que requiere más de una vida de entrenamiento y conocimientos. _

- _¿Quién?_

Lo miré, sabiendo el peligro que representaba decir aquel nombre.

- _Madara Uchiha._

_- ¿El primer Uchiha? -. _Preguntó luego de unos segundos de meditación_ - Pero él debe estar muerto…_

_- No, no lo está._

_- Entonces debe ser un anciano._

_- Tampoco. Kakashi, es difícil de entender y creer._

Suspiré. Parecía que Kakashi sí lo creía, pero se asomaban más preguntas.

- _Nuestra boda hubiese sido encantadora -. Acaricié su mejilla y cabellos - Y la luna no sería lo único en llenarse de miel esa noche. Kakashi, ciegamente te habría seguido. Y entonces la Konoha que conocemos no existiría. Había mucho en juego, el golpe de Estado que planeaban los Uchiha, el contraataque de Danzou y la aldea, y Akatsuki interviniendo para tomar el control y llevarse al Jinchuuriki. Todas esas tensiones reunidas en aquellos tiempos._

_- ¿Dices que si hubiese llegado más temprano aquel día, todo eso hubiera ocurrido? ¿No pudimos haberlos evitado juntos?_

_- Debes recordar que eran tiempos delicados. No a la vista de los aldeanos, pero una lucha de poder de tal magnitud hubiera afectado la villa, dejándola susceptible a ataques internos y de parte de otras aldeas. Fui espía clave de los Uchiha, de Danzou, de Madara…_

_- Entonces, todos esos sacrificios… buscaste que todos sufrieran el menor daño. Excepto para ti, para nosotros. Y para Sasuke. Sé que le perdonaste la vida porque lo amas, pero el sentimiento no es recíproco._

Mi silencio le explicó a Kakashi que no me importaba ser odiado por Sasuke. Esperaba desde aquella noche que mi muerte llegara a través de sus manos.

_- En realidad eres un héroe. Pero nadie lo sabe._

_- No, no lo soy. Y espero que esto se mantenga confidencial. – _Miré por una ventanilla de la habitación hacia el exterior. Ya había anochecido. Y yo tenía trabajo qué hacer_ - Ya sabes quién es el enemigo, usa esa información con mucho cuidado, Kakashi._

_- ¿Qué desastre evitas ahora si regresas a Konoha conmigo?_

_- Quizá ninguno. Pero tengo un plan para Sasuke, y sólo tendrá éxito si continúa viviendo en el odio y la desesperación, porque tristemente es la forma más rápida de conseguir poder, en especial cuando se poseen ojos malditos… - _Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y él me imitó. Nos besamos_ – Quiero que sepas que este anillo significa mucho para mí, y que nunca me separaré de él. Te amo._

_- Itachi, no hables como si jamás volveremos a…_

No hubo más palabras. El cuerpo de Itachi cayó inconsciente sobre mi regazo. Era la segunda vez que lo atrapaba en el Tsukiyomi, una versión mejorada en comparación al que utilicé la última vez. Una lágrima de sangre debido al jutsu resbaló por mi mejilla, pero le siguieron varias más, de las reales. Podía escuchar sus gritos, cautivo en esa dimensión, desesperación, soledad. Sin embargo, el cuerpo que sostenía no reaccionaba con ellas.

Pasé un rato más llorando y besando el cuerpo de mi primer amante sin alguna respuesta, hasta que la puerta sonó. Me levanté y le abrí a Kisame.

_- Hey, Itachi… - _Se interrumpió por unos pocos segundos y me miró estupefacto_ - ¿Estás llorando? Pensé que habías perdido esa capacidad…_

Sequé mis lágrimas con las manos, lo que me hizo dar cuenta que seguía desnudo. Kisame también se percató.

_- ¿Por qué no estás listo para la misión? ¿Qué estabas…?_

Al dar una rápida mirada a la pieza, Kisame lanzó un gruñido de reproche.

_- ¿Ése es…? ¿Es…? ¡Itachi! ¡No puedo dejarte solo por un momento!_ – Kisame lo examinó y no se molestó en preguntar detalles de lo ocurrido - _Tu Magenkyou es muy efectivo. Qué técnica tan limpia. ¿Qué hacemos con él?_

_- Llévalo a tu habitación. No puede quedarse aquí._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podré llevar mujeres si él está ahí! ¡Será raro!_

_- Tengo que arreglarme para el Raikage y su hermano. Cuídalo._

Kisame cargó a Kakashi sobre el hombro y salió del lugar. Me senté un pequeño rato sobre la cama para intentar reunir la voluntad de cumplir con mi misión. Me parecía abominable que alguien me tocara justo después de hacer el verdadero amor. Maldije en voz alta una y otra vez por todo lo que deseaba a Kakashi, era la única forma de desahogarme en ese momento.

Miré algunas cosas que la prostituta de aquella habitación tenía guardada en gavetas y utilicé varios artículos: aceites, perfumes que no se comparaban con el olor de Kakashi, collares y pulseras que parecían baratijas junto a mi anillo de compromiso, labial carmesí, una pequeña bata del mismo color y con un estampado confuso en negro que permitía lucir un generoso busto que no tardó en crecer gracias a los jutsus de Konan. Solté mi cabello y di un vistazo al espejo. Fue lo más ridículo que sentí en toda mi vida. Sonreí sin remedio, y me aterró ver mi reflejo con aquella expresión. Cuando pensé que Kakashi había roto mi máscara de inexpresividad, fue literal. Por eso Kisame me había visto con aquel rostro confuso, seguro él tampoco me recordaba con una facción diferente. Intenté recobrar la normalidad, pero no funcionaba, como si hubiera abierto una puerta que ya no podía cerrar, y ante esa idea mi reflejo adquirió el tono de la confusión.

La puerta sonó de nuevo. Era Kisame.

_- Itachi, vine a decirte que el…_

Mi compañero enmudeció mirando con descaro mi descote. Le llamé un par de veces, pero no me escuchó. Utilicé un genjutsu para que me viera según mi apariencia real.

_- Joder, Itachi, qué buen trabajo hiciste… Me…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está Kakashi bien?_

_- Sí, sí, él está bien. Duerme como una roca en nuestra habitación, como pediste. Vine a decirte que el Raikage llegó. Estaré alerta para cubrirte._

_- Bien. Vete ahora antes que te vean. Un rostro azul no es difícil de olvidar para los testigos._

_- Yo sé de un par de cosas que no olvidaré el resto de la noche…_

Terminé el genjutsu y apuré a Kisame para que se fuera, que soltó mi cabello para dar un mejor aspecto. Solo de nuevo, regresé al espejo y me pregunté a cuántos ninjas considerados genios les había tocado involucrarse en una misión como esta.

Bruscamente se abrió la puerta y reconocí al Raikage cruzando el umbal. No me gustó la primera impresión, semejaba un animal buscando el alimento que le habían robado, la mirada pasando de un lugar a otro en la habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Y era alto, y ancho, un verdadero gigante. En seguida apareció la confusión en su rostro.

_- ¿Qué es esto, Kentaro? ¿Una sola mujer?_

El dueño del local y el Jinchuuriki hermano del Raikage aparecieron. Killer Bee también poseía dimensiones extraordinarias. Se notaba que a Kentaro le había costado llevarle el paso al Kage.

- _Ella es lo mejor que tenemos en estos momentos, señor. Desde que la gripe se propagó entre mis chicas, sus acompañantes de costumbre no han podido cumplir ni un solo día de trabajo._

_- No me gustan las blancas, se quejan demasiado_ -. Protestó el Jinchuuriki.

_- Le aseguro que la señorita pondrá todo de su parte para que ustedes tengan lo que desean._

_- Más te vale, Kentaro. O la próxima vez buscaremos otro lugar._

El señor hizo una reverencia, me dirigió una mala mirada, y cerró la puerta para darle privacidad a sus importantes clientes. El Raikage caminó con su apurado paso hacia mí y me sujetó por la barbilla.

- _Tu rostro tiene marcas. Eso puede disminuir tu propina._

_- Déjala, hermano_ -. Intervino el Jinchuuriki _– Es bonita aún con eso, y por su cara, parece ser de las que le gusta jugar con semen._

_- Si es así ponte a trabajar, mujer, que tienes algunas raciones que sacar_.

El gigante velludo sacó su miembro de entre las ropas y lo sostuvo en mi dirección. Quise salir de aquel lugar inmediatamente antes de comprobar que aquel enorme pene fuera real. Entendí por qué hablaron sobre mujeres que se quejan, pues con esa longitud destrozaría cualquier entrada.

- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto la polla de un negro?_ -. Preguntó con orgullo el hermano menor del Kage.

Mi silencio fue suficiente respuesta. Aquella sería una noche demasiado larga. Me arrodillé frente al Raikage y tuve el peor de mis desempeños en sexo oral de mi vida, y es que aquellos miembros eran demasiado grandes para entrar en mi boca de la manera tradicional. Tuve que buscar dar placer sólo con lamidas y chupetones, y agradecí que la estrategia funcionó. El Kage tenía varios puntos sensibles, incluyendo los pliegues que se formaban en la parte superior debido a la excitación. Killer Bee dirigió mis manos a su propio miembro y dejó que le tocara a mi propia manera. El Raikage se separó y sentó sobre la cama.

_- Ha sido un largo viaje, sólo busco algo de confort._

Me acerqué a él, abandonando momentáneamente al Jinchuuriki, y me sujeto por la bata hasta acercarme a él y quedar entre sus enormes piernas. Destapó mi pecho y suspiró sonriendo, apresurándose a tocarlos y masajeándolos lentamente una vez que sus manos llegaron a ellos, haciendo aparecer un excitante calor en la zona, que de alguna manera también viajaba a mis caderas y cuello. Bajé el rostro intentando controlarme y el Kage lamió mi oreja.

_- Comienzas a caerme bien. Veamos si continúas así._

Abrió ligeramente la parte inferior de la bata revelando mi miembro que apenas comenzaba a sentir breves cosquilleos.

_- Oh, qué lindo… Y pequeño._

Tocó la punta con uno de sus dedos de gigante, levantándolo y bajándolo a su exploradora forma. No era cierto lo que decía sobre las dimensiones de mi pene, pero el de cualquier persona normal lo parecería a comparación a los que ellos poseían. Con movimientos muy firmes, sus manos entraron más en mi bata hasta acariciar mis costillas para luego regresar a los pechos y sostenerlos ligeramente en alto, y luego besó uno de ellos con su enorme boca. El calor y humedad de aquella cavidad sobre mi pezón me sacó un vergonzoso gemido. Apretaba ambos bultos mientras se turnaba de uno a otro para chuparlos y lamerlos, y contuve mis gemidos enterrando el rostro en su cabello que a la vez revolvía con las manos.

_- Aún tienes las marcas de tu cliente anterior. ¿Lo disfrutaste?_

Como en realidad no le interesaba ninguna respuesta, el Kage no se molestó por mi silencio. Sospeché que si recordaba a Kakashi lloraría, poniendo en pelirgo la misión. De todos modos, su ruidoso hermano estaba por unirse a nosotros.

_- Ya estoy listo. Ahora quiero ver ese culito_-. Hizo una breve pausa-. _Hey, eso rimó. Creo que tengo talento. Debería convertirme en músico… Quizá un cantante de rap._

Sus comentarios fueron ignorados. El Kage por fin se separó de mis pechos y se acostó sobre la cama, alzando su miembro con una mano e indicándome que continuara con mi boca. Me moví a gatas hasta estar a la altura adecuada y obedecí. El Jinchuuriki también se sentó en la cama, detrás de mí, y subió mi bata exponiendo por completo mis genitales. Escuché que rió por lo bajo al separar mis glúteos para observar mejor mi entrada.

_- No parece que este culito sepa lo que es ser destruido._

Canturreó con un tono molesto. Uno de sus dedos presionó con fuerza y entró con ayuda de un gel que supuse estuvo aplicando mientras su hermano mayor estaba distraído con mis pechos. Otro de sus dedos entró, ensanchándome tanto como lo haría el miembro de una persona normal. Un tercer miembro quiso abrirse paso, lanzando una punzada de dolor por todo mi cuerpo e intentando alejarme de él, pero no tuve éxito. Killer Bee me sujetó abrazándome por el estómago e inmovilizándome. Dijo que me relajara, aunque no serviría de mucho, que estaba siendo amable para no lastimarme de más, que si había estado en este trabajo por un tiempo sabría que los dedos no abarcan tanto como un vigoroso y fuerte miembro. Claro que sus palabras no eran tan sutiles.

El gel no tardó en colorearse con un leve rojo cuando los dedos se doblaban en mi interior. Su mano giraba, y gemía de dolor y no pude continuar satisfaciendo al Kage, que también acercó un par de sus dedos a mi boca mientras él mismo comenzó a tocar su erección. Su hermano afincaba más su mano contra mi piel, y cuando me consideró listo la sacó con un único movimiento. Respiré profundamente para calmarme, pero su húmedo miembro paseó entre mis nalgas buscando el mismo lugar.

El dolor era punzante y se extendía por el resto de mi cuerpo, y cuando parecía que no iba a poder entrar, mi cuerpo cedió con una terrible estocada que me hizo gritar apretando los dientes, y no había terminado de hacerlo cuando entró más y con mayor fuerza, interrumpiendo mi grito. Enmudecí de dolor, como si se me hubiera dormido la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, pero palpitando de tensión. El Kage rió satisfecho. Volví a gritar y sentir el ardor del dolor cuando Killer Bee inició un vaivén de caderas.

El tiempo pasaba y las embestidas no se detenían. Mi mente estaba nublada con los gritos que no alcanzaban mis labios. Ambos gigantes sólo reían. Me cambiaban a incómodas posiciones y el Jinchuuriki sólo salió de mi interior hasta que me acostaron boca arriba sobre el Raikage de tal manera que mis brazos se recostaran sobre sus piernas, como si fueran las apoyaderas de un mueble, entonces volvió a comenzar el doloroso proceso de penetración. Sujetó mis piernas por debajo de las rodillas para elevarme y reinició las embestidas. Cubrí mi flácido miembro sólo para evitar que se agitara demasiado, no con placer, sino con los agresivos movimientos y risas. El dolor, lejos de terminar, se intensificaba sin disminuir ni siquiera al momento de salir de mis entrañas. Me haló del cabello y bañó mi cara y cuello con cálido semen.

Por supuesto, el Kage no tardaría en activarse. Me levantó y empujó hasta quedar tendido sobre su hermano, que había decidido acostarse. Abrió mis piernas y entró en mí luego de prepararse un poco más. El dolor no me abandonó, y lo peor era que estaba siendo invadido por un miembro más grande que el anterior. Sentí los músculos de mi entrepierna estirarse hasta casi rasgarse.

_- ¡Ohh! ¡Síii! ¡Nada como un trasero bien apretado!_

Dio una serie de palmadas a mis nalgas que sentí como latigazos de fuego debido a la sensibilidad. Mis gemidos fueron bajos, como si el dolor encogiera mi garganta. De nuevo las risas y la sangre.

El Kage me sujetó de los brazos dejándome de rodillas. Luego se dejó caer boca arriba haciéndome sentar sobre su miembro. Enseguida comenzó a embestirme de nuevo y su hermano atrapó mi aún flácido miembro con su boca. Las manos de ambos acariciaban mis pechos falsos haciéndome sentir un poco de placer, y me arrepentía por eso, pues esas sensaciones me hacían apretar los músculos de toda la zona de mi entrepierna que estaban entumecidos, pero al estar penetrado por un volumen tan grande el resultado se convertía en un mayor dolor. Mis gemidos comenzaron a ser más audibles, y cuando comenzaban a salir algunos que reflejaban más placer que dolor, el Kage incrementó la velocidad y violencia de sus movimientos, acabando su orgasmo con una abundante cantidad de semen en mi interior.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome, ignorando obscenos comentarios de parte de ambos. Puse todo mi esfuerzo para dejar el dolor de lado. Al parecer estaban animados por comenzar pronto con la segunda ronda, lo cual era justo lo que necesitaba. Sentí que ambos se recostaron uno al lado de otro.

El momento perfecto.

Giré hasta quedar frente a ellos y abrí los ojos. Magenkyou Sharingan activado. Sus mentes estaban estremecidas por la excitación y el agotamiento de su viaje, por lo que pude paralizarlos con mi genjutsu. Noté un poco de resistencia por parte del Kage, pero cayó en seguida.

Una vez inconscientes, regresé mis ojos a la normalidad y eliminé el jutsu de pechos de Konan. Noté un par de pequeñas lágrimas de sangre corriendo por mis mejillas, una consecuencia natural de cualquier genjutsu ocular. Me recosté para descansar y liberé un fuerte gruñido de dolor por la presión en mis genitales. El dolor continuó golpeándome, pero debía levantarme y buscar a Kisame.

Busqué mis ropas y apenas me asomé fuera de la habitación, pude ver a mi compañero al final del pasillo charlando amigablemente con una mujer. Se separó amablemente de ella y corrió hacia mí. Una vez dentro, sacó una gran bolsa y metió al Jinchuuriki en ella. Los hermanos estaban desnudos y Kisame me miró sorprendido.

_- Oye, Itachi… Estos sujetos son enormes. Y digo, que cada parte de ellos. ¿Tú no habrás…?_

_- Iré a ver Kakashi._

Salí de la pieza, cojeando. Y convencido que mis pantalones estaban impregnándose de sangre. Llegué con Kakashi y me senté con dolor a su lado en la cama donde Kisame lo había dejado tendido. Acaricié sus plateados cabellos y lo contemplé enamorado.

Tome papel y lápiz sobre una mesa junto a la cama, escribí una nota, y la guardé en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, sobre su corazón.

Kisame entró cargando la bolsa.

_- Ya amarré al Raikage. Cuando despierte de tu jutsu no tardará en liberarse, pero ya debemos estar lejos para ese entonces y lo lograremos si nos ponemos en marcha ya mismo._

Sabía todo eso. Me incliné sobre Kakashi con la intención de besar sus labios, pero no era capaz de tocarlo con los labios que hace tan poco estaban pegados a los genitales de aquel par de desagradables hermanos. Uní mi frente con la suya, le susurré que lo amaba, y salí del lugar.

Mi andar era lento por el dolor eléctrico entre mi espalda y piernas. Kisame se ofreció a ayudarme, y aunque al principio sólo me recosté de él, al poco tiempo simplemente me levantó hasta llevarme cargado. Amarró a sus hombros la bolsa que contenía al Jinchuuriki, y a ninguno de los dos nos importó los ocasionales golpes que recibía cuando mi compañero saltaba de un árbol a otro, alejándose a toda velocidad de la escena del crimen. Pasaron muchas horas hasta que recorrimos más de las tres cuartas partes de la distancia que debíamos viajar para llegar a la Aldea de la Lluvia, y fue cuando me mostró su acertado punto de vista.

_- No sé qué pasó con aquel tipo de la Aldea de la Hoja, Itachi, ero despertó las emociones de tu rostro. Ahora mismo se te ve quebrado. Arréglalo antes que lleguemos al refugio._

_- No puedo._

_- Entonces encuentra la manera de hacer creer a los demás que nada pasó._

Recorrimos el resto de la trayectoria en silencio.

Así llegamos a nuestro destino, nuestro "hogar", y llevamos a cabo el ritual de extracción del Hachibi. Todos los Akatsuki nos reunimos, pero ni la mirada resentida de Hidan, ni la pesada de Pein, ni la molesta de Tobi, pudieron sacarme a Kakashi de la mente. Killer Bee murió, y el plan de Madara estuvo un eslabón más fortalecido.

Mi sensei, aún con su estúpido disfraz, me persiguió y habló conmigo fuera de la vista de los demás.

_- No creo que hayas pasado un rato agradable, Itachi. Así que por qué no vamos a mi escondite y te borramos ese mal sabor de la lengua. Y también del resto de tu cuerpo._

_- Si es lo que quiere, lo haré, sensei. Sólo le advierto que tengo heridas internas que quisiera tratar cuanto antes._

_- Ten esto_-. Me pasó un tubo de pomada –_ Es una medicina que Konan asegura que podría ayudar con las posibles heridas que pudieron haberte hecho._

Se alejó en silencio. Entendí que él sabía las posibles consecuencias con las que tendría que cargar tras la misión.

Tomé la crema y fui solo a mi apartamento. Me duché con ganas de arrancarme la piel. Luego me acosté en mi cama, tomé la pomada, y masajeé el interior de mi recto con los dedos impregnados con la suave sustancia. Pensé en Kakashi, miré mi anillo, y dormí.

Esa noche lo veo en mis sueños, despertando en esa simple habitación de burdel, solo, y también es de noche. Nota abierto uno de los bolsillos sobre su pecho y examina el contenido, creyendo que faltaría alguna cosa en vez que encontraría algo que no tenía antes. Un papel doblado que contempla con la boca seca, y su corazón teme al escrito que pueda leer. Lo abre con cuidado, como si pudiera destrozarlo si lo hace demasiado rápido, idea que le espanta. Llora apenas al reconocer la caligrafía.

"Si tuviera el derecho de pedirte alguna cosa en el mundo, sería perdón. Duele saber que no puedo demostrarte que siempre te amaré. Lo que compartimos es mi tesoro, lo único que me queda.

Hatake Itachi."


	13. Chapter 13 Inversión - Itachi x Madara

**Capítulo XII. Inversión {ItachixMadara}**

Pasé alrededor de una semana con oleadas de dolor en mi cuerpo. Y aunque Madara no es el tipo de hombre que pasa demasiado tiempo lejos de lo que él considera su propiedad o que pasa por alto detalles como la presencia de un anillo de compromiso, me dio esos días de descanso, evidencia que la contrariedad en su actitud al darme a conocer esa misión no se debía sólo a verme lucir un par de pechos falsos. Por otra parte, no pareció muy convencido cuando le expliqué que no sabía qué tipo de anillo cargaba, sino que se trataba sólo de un objeto que me gustó y tomé de la habitación en la que estuve con el Raikage y Killer Bee, sin mayor significado al respecto.

_- Consérvalo. Será un recordatorio de algo que nunca tendrás._

Lo miré a los ojos con mi máscara de indiferencia aún rota, y bufó decepcionado. Le mostré muy a mi pesar que sus palabras me dolieron, sabiendo que habría consecuencias, porque con él siempre había consecuencias. Me dio la espalda, diciendo que estaría fuera por algunas semanas junto a Deidara y Kakuzu en una reunión importante, pues había robado la identidad de un importante hombre de negocios.

_- Tienes ese tiempo para arreglar "eso" en tu cara._

Recordé a Kisame dándome la misma advertencia mientras nos alejábamos de Otogakure y el país del Arrozal.

Madara partió en seguida. Serían tres semanas que deseé que no terminaran nunca, pero como siempre, el tiempo era incapaz de darme paz. Sin embargo, durante ese periodo, me di cuenta que sin importar las mejoras cada día en mis habilidades de genjutsu, no aprendía nuevas habilidades. Mientras Sasuke adquiría más conocimientos, yo me quedaba en el mismo sitio, practicando los mismos sellos que simplemente adquirían mayor poder destructivo, y nada más. Me pregunté cómo manejaba Kakashi esa situación, si era capaz de enseñar a mi propio hermano a asesinarme.

A falta de mi sensei, comencé a buscar información en mis camaradas, con cuidado, esperando que creyeran que era sólo curiosidad por sus jutsus. Sasori fue el primero en compartir algunos de sus sellos basados en el por qué pensó que sería una buena idea convertirse en marioneta, y sobre el sacrificio de su propio cuerpo. Admito que su perspectiva resultó interesante. Zetsu me habló un poco sobre la conexión con el entorno y cómo utilizar el chakra de otros seres vivos, como las plantas y los pequeños y grandes animales.

Pronto, Madara y los demás regresaron. A partir de entonces, Deidara comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Tobi, dificultándome la tarea de estar en privado con él para pedirle proseguir con mi entrenamiento.

Ahora pasaba más tiempo en el salón principal, donde podía buscar más conocimientos en los demás Akatsuki. Una tarde, el Uchiha legendario estaba ahí bajo el disfraz de Tobi. Molestaba a Deidara en ese momento, pero el rubio había aprendido a fastidiarlo también. Kisame, Kakuzu y Zetsu discutían un asunto serio apartados en una mesa, y Hidan estaba alejado de todos revisando una revista con mujeres semi desnudas, casi recuperado de nuestra última pelea. Me senté solo en el sofá revisando y analizando uno de los pergaminos de jutsus que el hombre marioneta me había prestado.

_- No serías capaz, senpai_-. Exclamó Tobi con aquella voz que me erizaba los nervios.

- _Por supuesto que podría poner bombas en las peceras de Kisame-san, pero no gano nada con eso, uhn._

_- Oh, si Deidara-kun hiciera eso, los tomaría a ambos y los prepararía a la vinagreta. Serían una cena decente, al menos -_. Respondió Kisame que se había involucrado en el tema hace poco – _Me encantan las comidas bien marinadas._

_- Ganarías el poder demostrarlo, senpai_-. Insistió en el tema ignorando la pintoresca advertencia de mi compañero.

Hidan caminó y se sentó a mi lado, no demasiado cerca, tuvo precaución al hacerlo. Mi mirada periférica permitió notar algunos de los vendajes que aún le eran necesarios. Luego, lo ignoré y continué escudriñando los símbolos del pergamino.

-_ ¿Acaso eres una quinceañera, Tobi? No fastidies con tus ridiculeces de "verdad o reto". No molestaré a Kisame-san, uhn._

_- Tú serías la quinceañera, Deidara-senpai. Pareces una-_. Se apresuró a corregir rápidamente-. _Lo digo por tu cutis, senpai, es un cumplido, es un cumplido… Además, no lo molestarías, es sólo un juego._

El hombre a mi lado cerró su revista, suspiró profundamente y me miró por un rato, sin conseguir una reacción de mi parte.

_- Uchiha._

Me llamó, pero seguí en lo mío. Se escucharon grandes carcajadas de parte de Kisame, Zetsu y Deidara. Kakuzu se había quedado solo en compañía de su calculadora. No se reían de él, al parecer Deidara había dicho algo excepcionalmente gracioso.

_- Itachi, escucha. Deja esa actitud de chico con actitud de superestrella y mírame… Por favor._

No le hice caso.

_- Itachi… Como quieras. Lo que quiero decirte es que… entiendo que me extralimité la última vez que hablamos. No debí intentar matarte. Pero para ser franco tampoco creía que ibas a dejar morir así de fácil. Y me alegro haber estado en lo correcto._

Terminé de memorizar algunos sellos de utilidad escritos en el pergamino, y comencé a analizar su propósito y posibles escenarios en que podría utilizarlos. Escuché otro suspiro de Hidan, uno cargado de resignación a que no iba a haber una conversación, sino un monólogo.

_- Las marcas en tu piel que vi esa noche… sé muy bien lo que las produce-. _Se acercó más a mí, y esta vez lo miré con atención, aunque dudaba que intentara algo-_. No es sólo sexo. Alguien, un sádico, te utiliza como herramienta sexual, te lastima, y tienes que decirme quién es para asegurarme que no vuelva a molestarte. No es fácil saber quién es en una organización criminal como ésta._

Recosté la cabeza contra el sofá, alargando el cuello como hacía desde que aprendí a seducir, recordando pronto el por qué de mi antiguo enamoramiento con él. Hidan era sexy. Sus fuertes pómulos sostenían aquellos ojos atrevidos, inmortales e inalcanzables. Y más allá de eso, él lograba llegar hasta las personas, justo igual a Kakashi. Nuestros rostros estaban cerca, no lo suficiente para besarnos, pero sí para percibir el aliento ajeno.

_- ¿Y qué tal si me gusta esa forma de abuso? Quizá me cansé de tus aburridas rutinas sexuales._

Una risa muy ruidosa escapó de sus labios poniéndome alerta en seguida. Todos voltearon, sorprendidos de vernos tan cerca y sin atacarnos. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, volvió a hablarme con tranquilidad.

_- ¿Crees que eres como uno de esos enfermos a los que le gusta el dolor? No, no, no, Itachi. La única forma en que experimentas placer de esa forma es siendo inmortal, porque te hace sentir vivo. Olvídate de creerte uno de esos idiotas que quieren llamar la atención diciendo que les gusta ser cortados, no, no, eso no existe_-. Adquirió un tono más serio-. _Además, en tu cuerpo no se ve el placer por esas marcas. No para ti. No te atrevas a decir lo contrario. No puedes contradecirme en materia de dolor._

Guardé silencio, pues era cierto lo que él decía.

_- Itachi_-. Dijo en uno de sus susurros asesinos-. _Yo puedo hacerte recordar cómo se siente el verdadero placer._

Volteé el rostro, pero no a tiempo para evitar un roce de labios. Uno que sentí en todo el cuerpo. También me separé cuando insistió en unir sus labios con mi oreja.

_- Acepto el reto de volver a hacerte mío, Itachi._

Lo miré, y me sentí nervioso. Por él, y por Madara al otro lado del salón. Me di cuenta que estaba pasando el tiempo y mi mirada aún seguía tensa en Hidan, que me sonreía con aquella seductora sonrisa ladeada.

_- I… Itachi-san… _

Allí, frente a mí, se encontraba Tobi. No me golpeó ni insultó, y tampoco a Hidan. Y el miedo que pude sentir al mirar su máscara fue sustituido por confusión muy rápidamente al ver el resto de su atuendo. Tobi había cambiado sus ropas de ninja por un conjunto de ropa interior femenina color rosa. Hidan, que tampoco estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero pronto comenzó a considerarlo sensual. A poca distancia, el resto de los presentes reía, incluso Kakuzu había apartado risueño la mirada de sus cuentas.

_- P-por favor, Itachi-san…_-. Comenzó a balbucear cosas.

_- ¿Por qué tantos nervios? Dijiste que serías capaz de hacerlo, mocoso-._ Gritó Zetsu entre risas.

-_ Vaya, vaya… Sorpresas nos da la vida… ¿a quién debo agradecer la vista? _– Preguntó Hidan dirigiéndose a los demás.

-_ A él mismo. Resulta que sí terminamos jugando "verdad o reto" como quinceañeras. Todos coincidimos en que Tobi debía ser el primero en cumplir su reto, y no podía negarse, uhn-_. Explicó Deidara.

_- Kisame-san ideó el reto_-. Comentó Zetsu.

-_ A decir verdad esperaba que reaccionaras de forma más agresiva, Itachi-san. Si vas a dejar que el reto continúe me iré, no quiero ver un lap-dance entre hombres-. _Afirmó Kisame.

-_ Mmm… Lap-dance…_ - se relamió Hidan – _Itachi-chan probablemente no aprecie esas cosas. Pero si quieres yo sí puedo ser tu cliente esta noche._

_- ¡N-no, no, no! ¡Basta, por favor! ¡El reto era con Itachi-san y nadie más! Cumpliré con mi reto como buen ninja, aunque me dé miedo y no lo disfrute.._. – Se le notaba nervioso, titubeaba de más- _Le pido perdón por adelantado, Itachi-san… En especial si a usted le gustan las mujeres, como a mí._

Carcajadas más fuertes que las anteriores invadieron el lugar. Hidan también se unió a ellas en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, mis nervios estaban alterados. Me pareció que el "disfraz" de Madara sostenía una frontera muy difusa con alguna extrema clase de esquizofrenia.

Habiéndose calmado un poco, Hidan apuró las cosas.

_- Ok, ok… Vamos, quiero ver ya ese lap-dance, muchacho._

Tobi se sentó sobre mí, de frente y con las piernas abiertas. Podía oler su piel y sentir su miembro y testículos chocando con mi vientre a través de la delicada lencería para damas. Movió sus caderas en círculos rápidos un par de veces y se detuvo.

_- ¡Terminé!_

Entre las quejas y reproches, la que más se escuchó fue la de Hidan.

_- Eso sí que no. Un chico no puede ir por la vida en ropa interior femenina, sentarse sobre un hombre por tres segundos y esperar que todo siga su curso. No…_

Hidan se levantó y se escucharon suaves risas de los demás. Se paró tras Tobi y sostuvo sus brazos por la espalda, inmovilizándolo parcialmente.

_- ¿Q-qué hace, Hidan-san?_

_- Trataré de mantenerme al margen. Pero si vas a hacer algo debes hacerlo bien. No te voy a soltar hasta que hayas estimulado bien a Itachi-chan._

_- ¿Q-qué…?_

_- Oh, qué asco… _-. Se quejó Kisame, aunque sin perderse ningún detalle o reflejar esas palabras en su rostro.

_- Ahora, quiero que de verdad te muevas como se debe y hagas un verdadero lap-dance._

La imagen del hombre que intenté matar la última vez que le vi, sosteniendo y forzando a quien posiblemente me asesine, a rozar intimidades al ritmo de una música que no se escuchaba, era una situación irreal. Pero debía seguir el juego de Tobi, aunque a Madara no le gustara. Era confuso, pero la idea de escapar no parecía llevar a ninguna parte excepto al mismo punto.

Mis manos se posaron a los costados de los de Tobi, recorriéndolo y marcándole un ritmo. Mi sorpresa fue que se dejó llevar. Lamí el abdomen de mi sensei hasta llegar a la parte superior del conjunto rosado, pero no me detuve. Humedecí la tela sobre los pezones con mi lengua, encontrándome con cierto nerviosismo por su parte. Era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si nunca sacié sus deseos más bajos. Un gemido ahogado se escuchó cuando aparté con la boca las telas y saboreé la piel de los duros pezones, moldeando su trasero con movimientos circulares de mis manos, antes que una de ellas se dirigiera al frente para estimular su excitado miembro también sobre la tela, y la otra se quedara recorriendo insistentemente la línea que separa sus glúteos.

Hidan aprovechó las manos que tenía capturadas para dirigirlas a su entrepierna, guiando a Tobi para que le masturbara. Me preocupé por el peliblanco, si conociera quién era en realidad aquel hombre… Crucé la mirada con él por unos momentos, pues había ubicado su barbilla en el hombro de Tobi a la vez que éste arqueaba la columna y el cuello hacia atrás.

_- No lo estás haciendo bien, Tobi. Itachi aún no está encendido. Quizá debas mostrarle algo que lo emocione un poco más…_

Hidan confió en que Madara continuaría tocándolo sin su guía, y tuvo suerte de que ocurriera así. La libertad de sus manos le permitió romper la lencería y exponer el desnudo cuerpo de Tobi ante todos.

_- Muéstrale más, excita a Itachi._

Hidan se puso a su lado y le sostuvo la cabeza con firmeza. Levantó la máscara, sólo un poco, sólo hasta que la boca estuviera desprotegida. Entonces acercó su propio miembro a la boca de Tobi, que primero dudó, pero terminó por dejarse llevar por mi ex novio.

Era irreal ver el generoso miembro de Hidan revoloteando dentro y fuera de la cara de Madara. Además me gustaba sentir el duro miembro del primer Uchiha golpeando sobre mi cuerpo con cada movimiento de su danza de caderas. Hidan me miraba con la sonrisa de quien tiene planeada algunas jugarretas.

_- ¿Quién diría? Lo haces muy bien, mocosito. Deberías ocupar más tu boca en esto y menos hablando estupideces._

El ojipúrpura me miraba mordiéndose los dientes y relamiendo sus labios. Sujetaba los cabellos de Madara mientras sus ojos me recorrían.

- _No está funcionando, muchacho _-. Le dijo a Tobi –_ Mejor complace al Uchiha con una de tus buenas mamadas._

Hidan lo levantó de mi cuerpo y lo arrodilló entre mis piernas. Tobi me miró y dudó, hasta que le di una señal con la mano para que lo hiciera, y un gesto con el rostro con el que quise indicarle que no lo dejarían en paz si no terminaba. Mi sensei me bajó el pantalón y ropa interior lo suficiente para poder sacarme el poco excitado miembro, e inició el sexo oral, que mejoró la situación. Hidan levantó la cintura del enmascarado y colocó su rostro a la altura de la entrada.

_- Itachi, ¿te acuerdas de esto?_

La sensualidad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras no se comparó con la visión de él enterrando la parte inferior de su rostro entre los glúteos del primer Uchiha, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. La ligera elevación de sus párpados inferiores me daba a entender que estaba sonriendo, y los movimientos en todas direcciones de su cabeza revelaba los ardientes juegos que su lengua estaba llevando a cabo en la entrada de mi sensei, que reaccionó de inmediato ante aquello, haciendo resonar sus gemidos contra mi miembro, que terminó por erguirse ante los eróticos estímulos de ambos hombres. Dejé a un lado el pergamino que seguía mostrando los mismos jutsus desde hacía un rato y dirigí mis manos a la cabeza de Tobi para obligar a su boca a abarcar más de mi piel. Estuvimos por varios minutos en la misma posición, pues los tres lo disfrutábamos, aunque mi sensei revelaba su falta de experiencia siendo sometido.

_- Parece… que ya te has animado, Itachi-chan._

Hidan levantó a Madara halándolo de los brazos para acostarlo boca arriba. Bajé del sillón y me arrodillé entre las piernas de mi consanguíneo, palpando su entrada con mi miembro y felicitando mentalmente a Hidan por la tan buena lubricación con saliva que le brindó. La única complicación al momento de penetrar a Tobi fue su falta de costumbre, pues de vez en cuando ubicaba la espalda y piernas en posiciones incómodas. Y mientras Hidan se sentaba junto a su rostro de la manera en que le sería más confortable recibir sexo oral de mi sensei, comencé a pensar repetidamente en cómo Madara no era un total extraño ante ese tipo de toques por parte de hombres. Sujeté la longitud de Tobi apretándola ocasionalmente y deslizando la mano por toda la extensión, repitiendo los movimientos que le practiqué en tantas ocasiones. Las miradas pesadas de Hidan, Kisame, y los demás, nos recorrían sin perder un solo detalle.

Llegué a una lista mental de personas que probablemente habían ocupado esta posición con Madara, gente que vivió antes que su mente se dislocara y elaborara un plan de dominio mental global. Había un nombre con mayores posibilidades, un hombre que de cierto modo fue el detonante de la visión manipuladora del primer Uchiha. Dudé, porque si me equivocaba en lo que iba a decir, tal vez tendría que huir de Akatsuki. No alteraba el resultado del destino que planeé para Sasuke, mas lo complicaba desmedidamente. Pero lo dije, quizá sin considerar plenamente en las consecuencias. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré para que solo él lo escuchara.

_- Puedes llamarme Hashirama. Repite ese nombre tantas veces como en la primera vez que él te poseyó._

Su pene en mi mano se endureció aún más, y su entrada se contrajo apretando mi miembro y arrancándome un ronco gemido de placer. Había acertado, y no podía creerlo.

Hidan se separó por un momento y yo continué susurrando cosas y lamiendo la oreja de mi sensei, que se estremecía. Lo besé en la ya desocupada boca y fue cuando susurró en mis labios el nombre del primer Hokage repetidamente. Comencé a sentir presión en mi entrada y descubrí al fiel de Jashin tratando de penetrarme, pero lo empujé hasta separarnos.

_- P-pero Itachi…_

Alcé el dedo índice y lo agité de un lado a otro, negándole a Hidan el derecho a tocarme. Se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar mientras volvía a concentrarme en Tobi, que intentó pronunciar de nuevo el nombre de Hashirama cuando alcanzó el clímax, pero que en su lugar sólo se escuchó un gemido sin sentido. A continuación lo sujeté con fuerza, casi lastimándolo de haber sido posible, y lo penetré con violencia. Mis caderas lo golpeaban rápidamente intentando llegar a la mayor profundidad posible, donde finalmente me descargué.

_- Puedo regalarte esto cada vez que quieras. ¿Aprecias la idea de un genjutsu donde puedas ver y sentir a Hashirama en todo su esplendor?_

Tras unos segundos de descanso con mi cuerpo aún recostado sobre Tobi y haciéndole escuchar cosas que le darían mucho en qué pensar después, me separé de aquel cuerpo desnudo, arreglé mi pantalón, enrollé el pergamino de Sasori, y comencé a retirarme sin dedicarle una mirada a nadie.

Los demás se fueron acercando, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu se ubicaron alrededor de Tobi, mientras que Kisame y Kakuzu se aproximaron a Hidan. Alcancé a escuchar parte de su conversación.

_- ¿Pero qué coños le pasa a ese muchacho Itachi? Privarnos de verlo en el medio de un trío… Deberíamos hacerle pagar por eso-._ Declaró su compañero Kakuzu.

_- A mi me sorprendió verlos tan cerca. Creo que es demasiado pronto para que intentes acercarte a él de nuevo-._ Comentó Kisame, que me conocía mejor.

Hidan les respondió algo que no alcancé a oír, en parte porque no lo consideraba importante, y no volví a escucharlo hasta más tarde cuando llegó hasta el balcón de mi habitación, mientras comenzaba a leer otro de los pergaminos de Sasori sentado en el centro de mi cama.

_- Supuse que querías algo más de privacidad, Itachi-chan._

_- Después de follar a Tobi frente a todo Akatsuki, hacerlo a puertas cerradas parece hipócrita, ¿no crees?_

_- Tal vez no querías enamorar a otro de tus compañeros luciendo tan apetecible. Además, lo de nosotros nunca fue un simple polvo como eso._

_- ¿Qué dices? No lo disfraces con romanticismos, Hidan. Eso es exactamente lo que era._

Se sentó a mi lado quitándome el pergamino de las manos y lanzándolo al suelo para restablecer el contacto visual.

_- No estoy entendiendo bien este juego tuyo, Itachi. ¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos y vamos a lo que somos buenos?_

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. Yo le correspondí sin problema, no quería estar con él, sino dejarle claro que ya no me interesaba. No iba a ser una experiencia igual a las de antes. Me empujó con suavidad hasta acostarme y se ubicó sobre mi cuerpo sin romper los besos. Las lenguas se masajeaban la una a la otra en una placentera coreografía. Pasó a ocuparse de mi cuello y bajó por el pecho sin molestarse en desvestirme, hasta morderme a la altura de las caderas. Me bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y guié su boca hasta mi nuevamente dormido miembro.

No me sentía particularmente emocionado por tener sexo, el tan reciente recuerdo de mi último encuentro con Kakashi me prohibía hasta aparentar la ansiedad, las ganas por verle de nuevo se habían convertido en una pared tan fuerte que incluso podía marearme de tanto golpearme contra ella. El cabello blanco de Hidan, que era una de las pocas que veía en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, me ayudó a comenzar una fantasía, y los desordené halándolos hacia arriba sólo para crearme la ilusión que era mi prometido y no mi antigua y criminal pareja a quien tenía entre las piernas, aunque careciera de toda la pasión con la que me llenaba el hombre que me dio el anillo en mi mano.

Hidan comenzó a presionar mi entrada con sus dedos y cerré los ojos porque imaginaba a Kakashi preparándome. Comencé a excitarme creyendo que el Hatake era quien me proporcionaba aquellas sensaciones, pero cuando me sujetó las piernas y la presión en mi trasero era provocada por su húmedo miembro, abrí los ojos y lo aparté de nuevo.

- _¿Volvimos a ese juego que no me gusta, Itachi-chan?_ – Preguntó canturreando, pero no por eso feliz. Añadió una sonrisa falsa.

- _Acuéstate tú -. _Le ordené tras un largo suspiro.

_- Jo, jo… ¡Si lo que querías era cabalgarme sólo tenías que pedirlo!_

Se acostó boca arriba rápidamente y con un gesto de ilusión en su rostro. Pero malinterpretó las cosas. Me acerqué para separar sus piernas e ir directo a su entrada, oculta nada más por la capa de la organización. Él se sobresaltó.

_- O… si querías eso también tenías que pedirlo._

Parecía confundido, pero eso no detuvo mi forzosa invasión en su cuerpo. Sabía que no era necesario lubricarlo por su placer ante el dolor. Lo que no quería era que nadie borrara mi recuerdo de la última noche con Kakashi, pues tuve suficiente con los destrozos que el Raikage y su hermano habían hecho en mi trasero. Tenía miedo de volver a olvidarlo con otros cuerpos.

Mi tormenta interior no evitó que le proporcionara a Hidan las sensaciones que él buscaba desde el principio. Masajeé su miembro, lamí su cuerpo, lo besé, y finalmente se manifestó su placer cuando las agitadas entradas y salidas de su interior se hicieron más rápidas y las respiraciones de ambos más desincronizadas. Continué penetrándolo por largo rato sin lograr conseguir mi propio orgasmo. Finalmente decidí simularlo saliendo de él y masturbándome con mis sábanas, sabiendo que únicamente el recuerdo de Kakashi me evitaba encontrar el placer con alguien más, y peor aún, me sentía orgulloso de eso. Era como una especie de lealtad a mi lejano prometido.

Hidan me haló por las manos hasta acostarme sobre él y me besó profundamente, a diferencia de cómo le correspondí.

-_ La próxima vez no tienes que usar ninguna sábana, para eso estoy aquí._

Nos besamos de nuevo, y tras un largo y pesado suspiro, lo miré a los ojos.

_- Hidan, vete. Esto no va a funcionar._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Sal de aquí, y no repitamos la pelea de la última vez-_. Me levanté arreglando mis ropas y tomando el pergamino del suelo mientras él me miraba desorientado.

_- Itachi, si no te gustó podemos regresar a nuestra vieja tendencia, ya sabes, tú debajo de mí… recibiendo…_

_- No quiero tener sexo con alguien con tu cara, Hidan. Verdaderamente me molestan los ojos púrpura._

_- Eso no evitó que me follaras._

_- Sentí lástima. Sería un fastidio si te ponías a llorar cuando te rechazara._

Se paralizó boquiabierto y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, incrédulo. Su rostro se ruborizó por la rabia y los ojos se le inyectaron por el odio. Tras un rato, se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón por donde había llegado.

_- Más que nunca desearía saber quién es el sádico que te coge, sólo para darle algunos consejos más sobre cómo causar verdadero dolor, y que destruya de una vez por todas ese maldito culo tuyo._

Tras conmovedora despedida, se alejó saltando de edificio en edificio y volví a ponerme cómodo en la cama para estudiar los jutsus del pergamino.

Comenzaba la tarde del día siguiente y me propuse buscar a Madara para reiniciar el entrenamiento. Llegué al búnker que conformaba su habitación, asegurándome de cerrar bien la puerta. De un lado a otro sólo vi las cortinas aterciopeladas carmesí, y en el medio la cama redonda sobre la que tanto tiempo había gastado. Me senté sobre ella, preguntándome si mi sensei había decidido continuar por su parte con lo que había ocurrido hace varias horas. Suspiré al preguntarme con quién o quiénes había pasado la noche, un pensamiento asqueroso y fuera de mis intereses… Asuntos ajenos, como el por qué de las cortinas de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué hacer un búnker sólo para una cama? Ese tema no me incumbía.

Miré la puerta de metal pesado que era lo único que se distinguía del rojo de las cortinas, la alfombra y la cama. Volví mi atención a las telas colgantes. Me levanté con cuidado y las toqué con cuidado. Temblé, pero no hubo duda, di una única halada y lo que revelé casi hace que los globos oculares se me salieran de las órbitas. Pergaminos de jutsus, apilados unos sobre otro, acumulados uno tras otro en una extensión que no alcanzaba a determinar. Tomé uno aleatoriamente y lo abrí. Técnicas de Madara, de Hashirama, de Jiraiya, de Orochimaru, de todos los Hokages. Por eso es que mi sensei hizo de este búnker su habitación, porque era el depósito de las armas más poderosas del mundo ninja, ¿y quién mejor para vigilarlas que él mismo?

Tomé lo máximo que podía cargar sin que llegara a ser sospechoso, unos cinco pergaminos, y salí del lugar.

En mi habitación, los escondí en una mesa, excepto uno, pues comenzaría a revisarlos de inmediato. Esta vez sobre un sillón, comencé a maravillarme con los secretos que descubría, cuando Madara apareció frente a mí de la nada con su jutsu de transportación. Con peligro e intimidación se me aproximó, apartando desinteresadamente el pergamino. Sujetó con rudeza mi cuello para asegurar que le vería directo a los ojos.

_- Quiero el genjutsu que me ofreciste, Itachi._

Inmediatamente entendí a lo que se refería, me relajé, sonreí, acaricié el brazo que me sujetaba y besé el dorso de su mano.

_- Por supuesto, sensei. Cada vez que lo desee._

Al no poder aplicar un jutsu ocular sobre sí mismo, Madara se dejó entrar en mi Tsukiyomi y arrastrase ante un Hashirama que en realidad no estaba ahí. Había acertado con tanta precisión la debilidad de mi sensei que lo tenía ahí, inconsciente, totalmente vulnerable. Pude haberlo matado, de no saber que el desgraciado no tendría dificultades para revivir. Me di cuenta que ahora era yo quien tenía el control. Tras un largo rato de asombro, me ocupé del pergamino.

Al despertar gastó unos minutos en decirme que debía mejorar mi ilusión de Hashirama, pues en realidad era más dominante de lo que yo creía. Asentí y le prometí que sería mejor la próxima vez, y le insinué la conveniencia de repetir la experiencia en su habitación, alegando asuntos de seguridad. Estuvo de acuerdo y desapareció.

Algunos días después, Zetsu llegó divertido con la noticia de Sasuke traicionando a Konoha y aceptando la tutoría de Orochimaru. Me rompió el corazón que se alejara de sus amigos, y encontrar la respuesta a mi duda sobre el entusiasmo de Kakashi para darle las herramientas adecuadas para matarme. Sin embargo el buscar extender sus habilidades con la ayuda del sennin, era exactamente igual a lo que yo hacía con los pergaminos de Madara. Ambos nos preparábamos para el día en que nos viéramos de nuevo.


End file.
